Song of the Sea
by Mrs.Norrington
Summary: Prudence Martin needed a way to get to Port Royal fast. How else would she get there but to stow away on the HMS Hunter commanded by Commodore Norrington? With the help of a certain pirate of course....
1. In Which We Meet Our Heroine

Disclaimer: I don't own the POTC characters, but I would love Norrie for my birthday!

* * *

Chapter 1: Our Heroine Introduced

**Marblehead, Massachusetts**

Prudence Martin sighed as her head lowered to her hands. Light from a candle flickered on the walls of what had been, until recently, a haven. _A locked haven_, Prudence thought wryly as she eyed the door her father had ordered the servants to lock earlier in the day.

Aye, a haven, but now a cage. Movement urged her eyes toward the open window, the one place her father hadn't locked simply because the room was at the top of the home. A sparrow flew through the open window to land on her desk only to quickly fly back out again.

_Sparrow._ The word brought back the only humorous memory she had in the last few weeks. It seems her cousin Elizabeth, who lived in the Caribbean, had been kidnapped by pirates. She was rescued with the help of another pirate by the name of Jack Sparrow, but Thomas Martin didn't care about that. He began an hour lecture on how Elizabeth had spurned a prominent gentleman for a common peasant blacksmith! Elizabeth had completely ignored her duty by marrying beneath her or so the lecture went. Pru personally focused on Elizabeth's good luck in being _allowed_ to marry for love.

As it turned out, Thomas Martin vowed his daughter would not go the same course:

_This unfortunate event with your cousin had put into sharp relief our own situation. Suitors of the appropriate sort think you to be too intelligent for your own good, too outspoken, and too independent. In short, you are an unnatural woman who desires far more than she deserves. We will not allow the folly of emotion to become an obstacle to our goals. Therefore, you will be honored to know that I have selected a husband for you. John Sills will no doubt mold you into a proper female._

Only one second elapsed before Pru had the image of the florid, dull, and unintelligent John Sills filled her mind. Revulsion thickened the air around her, making it hard to breathe, to contemplate ever being happy again. Despite the fact she knew her pleas would fall on deaf ears, Prudence pleaded with her father to listen to reason. When that failed, she refused to marry. All that had earned her was being locked in her room.

So here she was, stuck in a makeshift prison with her only reprieve being a prison of a different sort. Prudence would not wilt. God had not given her brains if he intended to only let her use them on being a dutiful housewife, no matter what her father thought.

_Later that night…._

The thud of horse hooves plodded slowly along the street, pausing at the grand home on the hill. A thin straggly feminine 'boy' sat straight in the saddle, looking up at that top room. Suddenly, the boy cheekily saluted the home and with a soft voice whispered, "let's ride girl." With a click, the horse began cantering away into the night.

Reason had led her nowhere. When reason failed, Prudence believed in action. The sparrow had given her ideas……


	2. Macho, Macho, Man

Diclaimer: Again, I don't own the movie characters. If I did, I would be a happy girl with my Norry!

Chapter 2: Macho, Macho Man

**Somewhere in Rhode Island**

Being a boy wasn't easy. Prudence could well get used to the short hair tied in a queue. The breeches she wore were far more comfortable than dress ever could be. No, being dressed like a boy wasn't the problem; looking like a boy was.

Since her search through the taverns began, Pru had been involved in three brawls, a raid by a constable, and had been fondled by two tavern whor…women. The women had been the worst. Pru had barely sat down in the first tavern when a well endowed woman sat beside her and without further adieu caressed the crotch of Pru's pants.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON! We haven't even been properly introduced madam," Pru screamed. "Aye, dearie. Me names Rosie and ye don't have to worry overmuch about the size of yer ship down there. It's the motion of the ocean tha' counts."

Just then a patron yelled, "Aye, Rosie, but it takes a long time to get to England in a rowboat, dunnit?"

Laughter roared through the tavern. Pru's cheeks flamed red. She wasn't quite sure what they meant, but she could guess. Obviously she had forgotten an important part of her disguise. By the time she entered the second tavern, a few creatively placed stockings gave her 'ship' a better appearance. It appeared to be so much better that all the tavern women flocked to Pru's table. Pru had to hand it to the women; they were most appreciative about her 'mast'.

Despite the _wonderful_ complements, Pru escaped the tavern and went in search of another one, praying all the while that she wouldn't be…appreciated quite that way again. The next person who even looked at her mast was going to be punched.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"and then they made me their chief…"

Pru's mouth lifted as she observed the unusual patron seated in a corner of the third tavern she'd been in that night. Swaggering over to the barkeep in an exaggerated manner, Pru ordered their best brew and in New England that meant rum.

Fortifying herself with a gulp of that fine New England rum, she stood and spoke softly, "Would there be any captain here sailing to Port Royal?"

No response.

"Anyone heading near Port Royal?"

Music played. Certain, ahem, women made business propositions to sailors.

"ANY OF YE HEARD OF PORT ROYAL?"

"I've 'eard of it. Ood be askin'?"

Pru glanced toward the man she'd noticed earlier. He was handsome in an unconventional way, if the beaded hair and eye makeup was any indication. She strode over to his table.

"Would ye be heading there then," she asked


	3. Flight of the Sparrow

Disclaimer: Still don't own Norrington or any other characters. I can dream though...

* * *

Chapter 3: Flight of the Sparrow 

"I asked first. Oo might you be?"

"Pr….Turner. Will Turner."

"Turner is it? Any relation to Bootstrap Bill?"

Hoping that it was a friend of his, Pru answered, "me Uncle. Now who are you, sir?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

"Sparrow?"

Another voice was suddenlyheard speaking to the barkeep: "I'm looking for a girl masquerading as a boy. Brown hair and eyes,handsome but not pretty. Came in on a chesnut colored horse with a star on its rump, named Libby.The chit answers to the name of Prudence.Seen her? I'll make it worth your while." The clink of coins were heard.

Pru's face went white as she dived under the table. Pru, tired from the nights frustrations, grabbed Sparrow's rum bottle. "and I might be smashin this over ye head, savvy, if ye don't take me on your ship."

"NO! Not me rum! Why does every lass want the rum to be gone?"

Pru froze and whispered, "What did you say?"

"Lass." The man stopped suddenly with a worried frown. "Unless...You're not a eunuch are you?"

"No….I've got to go," Pru said in a rush.

"Hold, lass." Sparrow cautioned, "Wait for the opportune moment and don't do anything, stupid.."

Sparrow stumbled and managed to bring down three sailors. One sailor, drunk already, flew into the drinks and was promptly thrashed by the barkeep. By then the brawl was in full swing. Pru nearly got her head knocked off if she hadn't bent to pull the pants off of a pirate to reveal heart drawers.Mocking laughterdrew attention to the unfortunate man.The Pirate, incensed,proceeded to punch anything that moved. Bones were broken, glass was broken, anything that could be broken was.

The ensuing chaos allowed a quick exit to the docks where a ship with black sails floated in the distance….

* * *

Prudence breathed in the salt air, felt the roll of the ship as it sliced through the water. Despite her escape, she knew there was a long road ahead. Her father wouldn't beat her if he found her, she knew that much. However, having tasted a little freedom, Pru wanted to keep it. It was still in her nature to fear too much freedom though. Prudence wanted stability; she wanted a family that would let her find what she wanted to be. For too long, she had been told what she was. She could only hope that her Uncle would allow her the freedom to find what she could be. She had great hopes in that area since he had let her cousin marry a blacksmith. Perhaps her cousin would like a companion to help with chores. Pru didn't need much and didn't think it likely that she'd marry; she could be fairly content with being Aunt Prudence. 

"You, boy," a dark skinned woman ordered, "Captain wants to see you!"

"Now, what be your name, as I know it ain't Turner, savvy," Sparrow questioned.

"Prudence Martin and you must be the famous Captain Sparrow who saved my cousin Elizabeth Swann."

"Swann, eh? Destroying rum must run in the family.," mused Sparrow.

"Now Captain! I'm a New England girl whose family got rich off making and smuggling rum. I'd drink your rum before I would destroy it!"

"More reason to hide the rum, luv."

"Learn to share or I won't share mine." Pru took three bottles of the finest rum out of her pack.

Pru smirked."Welcome to New England, captain. Now, where might this ship be traveling?"

"Not to Port Royal. That bloody Norrington'd ha my 'ead and take me rum."

"How might I get to Port Royal then? Walk there?"

"Wait for the opportune moment, luv.," murmured Sparrow


	4. The Makings of a Man

Disclaimer: I would be a happy woman if I owned any POTC characters….alas, I do not.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Makings of a Man

The trip from Rhode Island to Georgia came by in fast blur of unadulterated freedom for Pru. The wind and sun thathad worked wonders for her complexion. Freckles dusted her nose and her skin had turned abit browner.Normally, Pru would have been covered from head to toe, resulting in her skin being an ugly white that screamed bed sheet rather that lady.

She and Captain Sparrow had immediately struck a rapport through their common love of rum. It began to be their custom to share a nip or two each evening. It was then that Sparrow, in his own roundabout way, regaled herwith 'stories' of his adventures. Mostly fictional accounts, if Pru had any money with which to bet.

So, it was with said friendship firmly attached, that Sparrow approached her with offers to make her into a man. "and here I thought that you'd be offering to make me into a woman, instead," Pru teased. "Aye, I can do that too lass, if'n you like what you see, savvy?" "Thanks for the offer, Sparrow, but lets get on with the lessons, savvy," Pru responded as she looked toward the captain with laughing eyes.

First lesson was to be the art of manly swaggering. To Pru, who had always seen the upper class gentlemen walk, Sparrow's gait seemed quite absurd. She felt it to be even more stupid as she attempted a manly walk. In doing so, Pru earned bruises in seven places, but eventually Pru gained a walk that was somewhere between Jack's and a horse's.

The next lesson proved to be manly cleanliness. Sparrow proceeded to drop a piece of bread on the floor. "Eat it.," Sparrow ordered. Prudence wrinkled her nose and flatly refused. It was then that the ten second rule was explained and the occasions where that time limit could be expanded. Pru grimaced, ate it, and didn't finish the lesson until she could stop grimacing.

Lesson the third involved manly swearing. Pru always loved learning new vocabulary and was quite adept at committing words to memory. She felt no guilt about the unladylike nature of her new words. Rather, she termed the swear words "verbal intensifiers."

Her final lesson proved to be sword fighting. The past few weeks had been filled with swashbuckling practice. She learned stance, speed, and strength. She learned to fight fairly. Of course, as her teacher was Captain Jack Sparrow, she also learned how to fight unfairly. Further practice would prove beneficial, but Pru could defend herself well in the future. Craftily, Sparrow suggested she practice further with Will Turner once she arrived in Port Royal. "Damn, you knew from the first," Pru shouted, her face turning red.

Prudence Martin was having the time of her life. It ended far too soon for her liking. It seems that Jack had gotten word that a navy ship had docked in Georgia to make repairs after a large storm. The HMS Hunter was stationed at Port Royal and would be returning there soon. "Well let's see how I can catch a ride on this 'Hunter'.," Pru said eagerly.

Sneaking on board the HMS Hunter wouldn't be easy. Guards were posted by the dock. Jack dropped beside her. "Most of the navy boys are on shore leave for the nigh'.," Sparrow commented. "So the two blokes on the dock are between me and me ride.," Pru grumbled. It had been a long day. "I need a diversion," Pru said slyly as she glanced at Jack. Captain Sparrow had just begun noticing the look in her eyes. "Wha' do ye want me to do? Dress in a lass' dress and…" "Exactly," Prudence said with a grin.

That night, two navy soldiers had an unusual story to tell. A rather ugly woman approached them. Murtogg, the brighter of the two, realized that it wasn't a woman about twenty minutes in the conversation. When confronted, the "woman" gave them a gold toothy grin while he/she ripped off the girl's wig. Stunned, the sailors were robbed by none other than Jack Sparrow. Murtogg immediately gave chase and every few minutes an ugly woman with short hair would run past the ship until finally Murtogg collapsed by the HMS Hunter dressed in a gown, a wig atop his head, and rouge coloring his cheeks. 

On deck of the Hunter, Pru silently chuckled. "Ahoy, Jack. And really bad eggs," she whispered before disappearing into the ship.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews. This is my first fic, so I'm still working my way around. I already know I'll probably go back after I've finished the story and really rework it. Right now, I'm just trying to tie the elsuive plot down. :) 


	5. Prudence Martin, Amateur Stowaway

Disclaimer: Yet again, I do not own the POTC characters and that is extremely depressing.

* * *

Chapter 5: Prudence Martin, Amateur Stowaway

The cargo hold of the HMS Hunter wasn't the best accommodations Pru had ever stayed in. There were crates upon crates and when it wasn't a crate, it was a barrel. However, it was quite amazing what one could do with limited resources. Within a few hours, Prudence had fashioned a room hidden behind some crates that would service quite nicely for the next few weeks. The lull and sway of the ship would surely rock her to sleep as well as any lullaby could.

By the time she finished her living quarters, her stomach loudly reminded her of the time difference between her last meal and the present. Getting food could be tricky, though. _Such is the life of a stowaway,_Pru reasonedas she crept up the stairs. Thankfully, night had fallen and a light watch had been kept on deck. Pausing to get her bearings, Pru glanced to the wheel. She was immediatelystruck by a tallman with a dignified bearing who had been consulting with a subordinate. It was obviously a subordinate; Pru couldn't imagine that command could ooze from a person anymore than it did from this man.

At that moment, he turned around and Pru swore he looked straight at her. She froze, unable to breathe. The moment seemed to stretch forever with a connection that was almost tangible. _Hell's Bells, he was handsome, _Pru thought. Finally, he frowned in her direction before glancing out at the ocean one last time and headed back to another part of the ship. It wasmoments later whenPru remembered how to breathe.

Breathing deeply and cursing herself for being a silly girl, Prudence walked in the shadows to the galley. Grabbing as much as she could, Prudence stuffed what food would last the longest into her pack. Coming back from the galley proved a bit more troublesome than the trip to the food stash. Pru heard steps to her right as she quickly dove for the shadows.

"They were more like undead rather than dead.," a sailor remarked.

"Mullroy, they can't be undead unless they were alive, more like."

"Well, they can't be alive, Murtogg."

"'ow abou' immortal undead?"

Pru silently groaned. She'd be here forever unless she did something. Ducking behind a barrel, Pru looked in her bag for the old bloody hanky she'd used to clean the split lip she'd gained from the tavern brawls. Letting out an evil shriek, Pru threw the handkerchief toward the sailors.

Pru heard Murtogg and Mullroy scream like girls and race around the corner. Giving a low laugh, Pru slunk back to her little corner room on the HMS Hunter.

* * *

Commodore James Norrington bent his head down and held his nose between his index finger and thumb. Docking in Georgia to make repairs hadn't been the best part of this voyage and hadonly served to further his frustration of being within a hairs breadth of catching that damned Jack Sparrow again.

For years James had been steadfast in his mission to rid the Caribbean of pirates, only to suddenly have his priorities turned upside down. If he was to face the truth, Elizabeth Swann's defense of Sparrow hadn't been the only reason he'd allowed Sparrow's escape. No, rather it had been the realization that the issue wasn't as black and white as he would have wanted it to be. Sparrow had an element of goodness in him. Admittedly not much, but he wasn't the complete rascal most pirates were. What was frustrating was the frequency Sparrow came within the Commodore'sreach. Honor and duty demanded James attempt to capture him. His responsibility demanded he capture him and it was getting damned hard to avoid it. His superiors would soon begin asking questions and to put it quite simply his career could not afford it.

However, frustration with Sparrow wasn't the only reason he felt so restless on this voyage. For some reason, every evening as he checked with the night watch, James would glance out to the sea, looking for something that seemed to be just beyond the horizon. As to what he was looking for, James had no idea. It just felt that if he looked hard enough, he'd find what he was looking for, but tonight was different. He'd felt the oddest feeling and it only increased when he turned to investigate. Seeing nothing after several moments of looking, James frowned and returned to his office, where he remained for the evening.

It was then a knock sounded. "Enter," Norrington ordered. Murtogg and Mullroy, perhaps his two most intellectually annoying soldiers, entered and saluted. "Sir," a white faced Mullroy began, "there's been a happening on the starboard side."

Norrington looked toward them with his best official superior stare. "Indeed and what might that 'happening' be," he remarked.

"We have a ghost on board…sir," Murtogg faltered at the end as he became the recipient of Norrington's 'my god are you an idiot' stare.

"Indeed. Do tell me what this spirit has done to alert you to its presence."

"Well, sir, we 'eard this terrible shriek-"

"horrible, more's like," Murtogg interrupted.

"and we saw the bloody hand of the spirit. As we ra…I mean marched to report the sighting, the spirit laughed and we heard it run down the stairs."

"It ran…don't ghosts float," questioned Norrington

"Well, most do, I think, but this was a running one, sir," Mullroy put in.

"Indeed. Gentlemen, you are dismissed. I believe that I'll investigate this occurrence," Norrington dryly remarked.

Pru went still as she heard the creak down the stairs. Slowly, she slunk behind some barrels of hardtack. A deep voice spoke. "If any sailor is down here show yourself immediately."

Pru heard steps getting closer to her hideout. The lantern lit the area she'd carved out as her own. The voice spoke again.

"A ghost indeed."

It was then that Pru felt it. That little tickle in her nose that announced a coming sneeze. "No," she mouthed. The light began to move away but the tickle transformed into a burn. Pru closed her eyes, trying to hold it in, but then the sneeze came. It wasn't a ladylike sneeze that couldn't be heard. Pru hardly ever managed a delicate sneeze. No, what Pru did was a sneeze that could be heard in England and probably in various parts of China as well.

The light came back and suddenly Prudence was yanked out from behind the barrels.

"Who do we have here then, stowaway?"

Pru finally got a good look at her discoverer. It was the commanding gentleman she had spied earlier. He was looking at her with a weird revulsion which Prudence considered totally unwarrantable. She might not have bathed in a few days, but really she wasn't that bad!

"Wi…Will Swann, sir," Prudence stammered.

"Well, Will Swann, which I honestly believe isn't your name, the navy does not take kindly to rogue passengers.," the man arrogantly stated as he took her up on deck, "Murtogg, I've found your 'ghost'. Please show Mr. Swann the accommodations of the brig."

Prudence was escorted to the brig and locked in. _That went well, _Prudence thought wryly, _less than a day and I get caught. I'd never make it as a spy. Now I'm going to be locked in here for who knows how long. Well,_ _at least I'll have some time to think of a plan before I get interrogated. If there is a plan… _

* * *

James Norrington did not like surprises. He loved routine and he adored regulation. Stowaways were most definitely not part of his well run ship, particularly male stowaways that stirred certain… lower parts of his anatomy. Having never doubted his masculinity before, James became very worried about his untimely reaction. Surely, he couldn't… _No, _James pleaded with his mind, _I will not even think on that possibility._ Surely, it was because he hadn't been the type to secure ways to satisfy some of his more _private_ needs. Yes, that must be it. James would simply not comprehend that any other possibility existed.

Sighing, James decided it to be high time he went to bed. Let the stowaway stew in the brig for the night. It would be just as well to interrogate the prisoner and decide upon a punishment tomorrow. For now, he would try valiantly for rest.


	6. Inquiring Minds Want to Know

Disclaimer: My dreams have not been answered yet. I still do not own the POTC characters. They won't even let me play with Norrington. :(

* * *

Chapter 6: Inquiring Minds Want to Know

Morning dawned far too soon for James Norrington. Normally, he had nothing against mornings, but today was different. For today, he was under obligation to question their unexpected 'guest'. It wasn't that he had trouble with interrogations. He excelled at getting people to tell him what he wanted know. The problem he had was the inappropriate _reaction_ James had experienced in the encounter with the stowaway. He was a brave man who calmly led his men into battle to be sure, but the chance of another questionable _reaction_ made him pause from ever going down to the brig.

James sighed. Maudlin and cowardly thoughts really would not do. He had a job to do and was duty bound to see it through. Before he could leave his quarters, a knock sounded at his door. "Come in," Norrington barked. Really, did he always have to be interrupted?

It was Lieutenant Gillette. _I should not bark at the man., _James thought, _He is my most trusted officer. It would not do to alienate him completely. _"Yes? What is it," he inquired.

"I just came off watch. Might you have something to update me on? Perhaps the guest in the brig? You never managed to brief me on it last night.," chided his lieutenant.

"Ah, yes. I believe there is a guest in the brig. Satisfied," James retorted.

"Not nearly. Now what's the real story?"

"I'm about to go and find out. I'll be sure to inform you of the results.," James sarcastically replied.

* * *

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A pirate's life for me! We pillage, we…"

"We hang pirates around here, Swann," a stern voice remarked

Pru gave a small yell. "You gave me a fright, you cad!"

"Gave you a fright? What are you, a girl," the commander questioned.

_Please God, _he thought, _let this person be a girl. It would explain my body's… excited greeting._

"No…that is…No," Pru protested.

_Damn_.

"Enough! I'm here to find what exactly your story is, boy."

"Could I, at least, be supplied with a name, o questioning one?"

"I don't believe you need my name and I will not tolerate this disrespect. You are at my mercy here, if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I have noticed. However, I don't believe I shall be answering your queries until I know who you are."

"Yes, you will. Cease being stubborn."

"No… Tell me does it hurt?"

"Does what," the confused commander asked.

"The stick up your arse? Does it hurt," a sarcastic Pru asked.

"Silence, now! I will not have you act this way toward your captor."

"What is your name then?"

He sighed. "Commodore Norrington of his Majesty's royal navy. Now why are you on my ship?"

Pru felt that she owed him an answer. "I needed to get to Port Royal."

"Finally, the truth. Why would you need to stowaway on a ship of his Majesty's fleet then?"

"Because.," Pru childishly replied.

"WHY DID you need to get to Port Royal," he pressed.

"I'm not sure I want to answer that."

"Answer it you will or more crimes will be added to your offenses.," Norrington growled.

"I really don't wish to answer. Do go away now, will you? I'm rather busy, you know.," Pru flippantly remarked

"I WILL NOT…," Norrington exploded.

"Go on! Shoo.," ordered Pru with a patronizing smile

"YOU….I….."

Norrington was clearly without words. Giving her a glare that would have melted anything softer than iron, the Commodore, shoulders tense from frustration, left the brig. Pru gave a small laugh. It would be entirely more funny if he wasn't coming back. She knew the type of person Norrington was. She knew it because she was as stubborn as he. It really was ironic that a quality that might have been valued in a male was so under appreciated in females, but that was the least of her problems at the moment. He **would** be coming back.

* * *

James scowled at the sunlight as he appeared on deck. _Bloody Hell, _he thought, _I have to have the most damned annoying stowaway in my charge with the best damned eyes I've seen in months. You'd think I would have earned a peaceful voyage after that Black Pearl nonsense. _

He blamed the whole event for why he was gone from Port Royal in the first place. After he relinquished his hold on Elizabeth for her to marry the blacksmith, the entire town of Port Royal had decided James needed a shoulder to cry on. No, it wasn't the entire town. It was every woman of marriageable age who wanted desperately to comfort him. Everyday he had some matchmaking mama invading his home or office. He had been forced to double the guard and barricade himself inside his office until finally he announced his intentions to find Captain Sparrow again out of pure desperation.

His reverie was interrupted by Gillette's arrival at his side. "Well, why do we have the honor of our stowaways presence," Gillette inquired.

"Dashed if I know. The bloke wouldn't answer my questions. I couldn't get any answers without questions being thrown back at me. If you want to bloody know the details, you try questioning the boy. I've got reports to write."

Norrington stomped away from a very puzzled Gillette. The lieutenant looked in his commodore's direction with a grin. Norrington was usually so calm, rational, and sure of himself to the point of being annoying. Something about the boy in the brig must be quite unusual if his commander was reacting in this way. How interesting it would be to find out what that element was. With that thought in mind, Gillette went off to confirm the Hunter's coordinates.

* * *

AN: Mrs. Capt Jack Sparrows- Thanks! I like your pen name. I'm going along as I can. I promise to update more soon!

Black Pearl Sorceress: Pru does seem to not be imaginative when it comes to aliases, doesn't she:)


	7. I've Got a Secret

Disclaimer: I have yet to get a call that I own any of the POTC characters. Offers for the purchase of Norrington, have thus far been rebuffed.

* * *

Chapter 7: I've Got a Secret

"He's ordering me to do what," an astounded Pru asked.

"The Commodore has ordered you to earn your keep by cleaning the deck this afternoon.," the officer replied.

"Who are you sir?"

"Lieutenant Gillette."

"Finally, I meet a person that can politely introduce himself. Now, whatever kept him from joyfully ordering me around himself? I would've thought he'd jump at the chance."

Gillette hesitated, "He had important business to conduct."

"Yes, I'm sure.," Pru dryly remarked, "Well, lead me away. I wouldn't want to irritate his highness by taking my time."

* * *

"Swab the deck, Swab the deck," Pru muttered.

"I'm Swabbing. Does anybody see me? I'm SWABBING," she yelled.

Pru wiped her forehead and leaned against the rail. She hadn't been feeling well all day. It was probably due to the work she'd done cleaning the deck in the hot sun. She was determined to finish it however. Nobody was going to accuse her of slacking. Certainly not Mr. high and mighty Commodore himself who had been watching her every momentshe worked. Well maybe not **every** moment, but his eyes lit on her more often than she thought the occasion warranted.

Every time his eyes fell on her, Pru tensed. It was as if she could sense his stare. _It isprobably a Commodore talent he learned, _she moped, _He knows its got to be driving me up the wall. _

"Taking a break are we," a deep voice laconically asked.

Pru jumped three feet in the air. "Will you STOP doing that," she demanded.

"I've done nothing unwarranted than walk about the deck.," Norrington smugly retorted, "You have as yet to finish your work for the day."

"Please, as if the deck needed cleaning anyway. You could have been eating off the bloody deck before I started!"

"I will take that as a compliment, but I don't believe I asked you to question my orders."

"Yes, it's such a shame that you won't ask, but there is help for you out there.," Pru placated, "The first step, after all, is admitting you have problem. **Then** we can get you help."

"Problem? I am Commodore and the ship is in working order. I have no problem," Norringtondenied

"Oh, really? You're arrogant, smug, disdainful of other's opin-"

"Mr. Swann! That will do! Resume your duties at once."

"I will not be ordered around by a tyrant such as you. I am tired of ob-," Pru asserted as she began to feel lightheaded. That didn't stop her from sticking her face up to his. Norrington rapidly moved back a step as if he found her repulsive. Of course, this only resulted in causing Pru's temper to soar.

"You will continue or…," Norrington began.

Pru exploded in anger.

"Or what? You'll…You…Y,"

Pru faltered. Suddenly it got to be too much: the heat, the sweat, and the sick feeling throughout her body. She collapsed. Norrington quickly moved to catch Pru's body. He looked to the nearest sailor. "Carry Mr. Swann down to my quarters.," he barked, "Mullroy, you fetch the surgeon and have him see to Swann." His orders were quickly accomplished.

This left James with a great many things to think about. _Why is it that I lose any restraint and self control I have the moment that boy is within my presence? To lose it in front of my men was unpardonable. I must handle myself in a more restrained manner. I must behave in the manner of a Commodore of the Royal Navy... _His thoughts ran down that path for several minutes.

It was fifteen minutes later that a hesitant Gillette came to his commander. He approached with a reluctant air that boded ill news.

"Report, Gillette. How is Mr. Swann," James demanded.

Gillette took a deep breath before replying.

"Well, you see…" the lieutenant began.

"Out with it, Man."

"The surgeon requests you come down to your quarters immediately.," Gillete reported in a rush of air.

"Very Well. Come along."

Without looking behind him, the commodore strode toward his quarters, Gillette in tow.

* * *

"I don't believe I heard you right. What did you say," Norrington said slowly to the surgeon, with the care of a person receiving shocking news one didn't believe.

"The patient has a deep fever and needs to remain in bed until their strength is regained."

"Thank you, but I heard that. What **else** did you say?"

"Commodore, the patient is what you would describe…the patient resembles...that is not so much resembles as is...that is to say the patient is…female.," the befuddledsurgeonexplained.

"Thank God.," Norrington muttered

"What was that sir?"

"I said, 'My God.'"

"Quite, sir. What is your course of action in this matter?"

It took a few minutes for Norrington to recover. _Oh God, _James thought, _prayers can be answered. I wasn't lusting after a boy, I'm obsessed with a female. A quite fetching female._

"Sir," Gillette prodded.

"She will remain here. I will assist in caring for her until she recovers. I'll need to question her when she awakes anyway."

"Do you think that's proper sir," Gillette questioned

"Do you **honestly **think I would do anything inappropriate with a seriously ill female," Norrington asked with an arched brow that screamed "wounded dignity mixed with the authority to punish severely."

"No, sir. I meant interrogating an ill person the moment they woke up. What did you think I asked," Gillette smirked, "However, you are needed on deck…"

"You have authority on deck for the moment. I will work from the cabin. Dismissed."

"Yes sir."

Silence reigned as the other occupants left. James stared at the still form on the bed. His bed. No…No, he would not think of that now. He wet a cloth and laid it on her forehead. Questions abounded in his head about who she might be. _That will serve for later, _he thought, _For now, I must focus on her health. She's turned my ordered world upside down and has tormented me from the moment I discovered her in the hold. Somehow, that doesn't seem to bar the strong attraction I feel… God help me, but her survival is not just important…it is vital and I have no idea why… _

* * *

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I know some of you are wondering where Sparrow is. I promise he will appear but not for several chapters unless he pops in unexpectedly. I don't channel him well anyway. :) Practice makes perfect though.

Also, the swabbing quote is paraphrased from "Pocahontas 2." I liked the line and thought it would be something a surly Pru would say.


	8. Confessions of a Delirious Mind

Disclaimer: Alas, I still don't have any rights to any of the POTC characters. However, if Norrington happens to call, do tell him that I will be happy to marry him…

* * *

Chapter 8: Confessions of a Delirious Mind

"Yes, your majesty, I do believe you resemble an elephant. A little exercise would benefit your purple horse wonderfully." Pru rambled.

James woke with a start. It had been hours since comfort necessitated he remove his jacket. It made it quite easier to care for the woman in his bed. His bed. _Stop, _James ordered his mind, _I have more important things to do._

He had stayed awake for hours, reapplying wet cloths, softly murmuring in her frantic moments, and indulging in hours of staring at her with infinite concern. Pru began to stir again. He bent close to her and murmured comforting nonsense as if he were speaking to a small child. Pru quieted and relaxed against the pillow. James sat back, content to watch her and pray the fever went down.

"I don't wanna marry him. E's a moron."

James smiled. _No, an idiot would not do well with you at all._

"I go on Pearl ship. Sparrow is a nice bird."

He paused. _Pearl? Sparrow?_

" Norrie, where are you?"

_Norrie, _James thought, _could she mean me? _

"I'm here.," James said softly.

"I feel safe then. Oh, you much handsome man. Look good in uniform."

James grinned. _I'm beginning to like this._

"You infuriating. Too smug. Ooh, a puppy."

His amusement turned to annoyance. _Great, a puppy seems to be more interesting than even my faults._

"Who are you," James asked.

"Not gonna tell. So there.," Pru stuck a lip out in a childish pout.

A few minutes later, she began to frantically move in the bed.

"NO! NO! NO! I WILL NOT…HELP! HELP!"

Pru began thrashing around on the bed. Worried that she might hurt herself, James immediately moved to restrain her. He wiped her face with a cool cloth as he spoke.

"Shhh. You're safe. No one will hurt you, I promise you that. James is here. Lie back down, that's it…Go o-"

It was at that moment that James sensed someone had entered the room. Still half on the bed himself, He glanced up at his lieutenant who had both eyebrows raised to his wigline.

"What is it? I'm a bit busy here…," Norrington began.

"Yes, that's what I'm afraid of.," Gillette commented.

Pru giggled. "Norrie, you a naughty boy. Take your wig off."

Norrington gave Gillette a glare that would have killed lesser men. "Tell me what you need or leave.," Norrington icily ordered.

"I wanted ask if you'd like a rest from this. You could get any business you need done, get away from the sick roo-"

"NO! I mean, no. I don't believe it would be good for the girl if she had a different person to nurse her. She needs routine and-"

"Enough said, sir. Good night."

"Yes, goodnight Gillette."

"G' Nigh, come to bed Norrie."

James groaned. Of all the embarrassing things that could happen, his lieutenant had to find him crouched over the girl in what surely appeared to be a compromising position. _God knows what stories Gillette is concocting in his head now. No need to worry about that now though; I've more important things to do. _James resumed his place by the bed watching and waiting.

The hours went by slowly. James truly could not say exactly what time it was. He knew it had been hours since he'd stopped analyzing **why** he didn't want to leave her bedside. He had finally decided that it was his duty as commodore to monitor and question the stowaway on his ship. His mind prodded that this conclusion wasn't the truth. James told his mind to go to perdition.

Periodically, he'd send for reports, his ship's log, or Gillette. The surgeon came in every few hours to monitor the patient. James frequently wiped her face and arms with a cool cloth. Eventually, she became quiet, her deliriums fading. Around dawn the fever finally broke.

* * *

Pru didn't want to wake up. She felt like she'd been put in a barrel and shaken about for days. Try as she might, consciousness pulled her away from the painless lull of sleep. She moaned as she stretched to loosen her muscles.

"Drink this.," a familiar voice ordered.

Her eyes cracked open. _Bloody Hell, Of course it would have to be him._ Pru put her mouth on the cup. Cool water flowed into her mouth and soothed the hot dryness of her throat.

Norrington placed the cup beside the bed. He studied her as he chose his words carefully.

A few minutes later, he greeted her, "I'm glad you're awake. Are you feeling well?"

"As well as can be expected, I suppose." Pru said as she motioned for the water.

"Good, I'm happy you've managed to overcome the fever, but don't you think I should hear the truth now, miss-?"

Pru gasped. She quickly felt that the wrapping she'd used to bind her chest was gone.

Norrington's mouth twisted in a wry grin. "Yes, it was quite a shock to me too."

Pru's mouth opened as her cheeks bloomed a brilliant red. "You didn't?"

Norrington frowned at her.

"NO. WHY does everyone assume I'd do that?…as if I were…enough, the surgeon discovered your true self. Now, who are you? I want the truth this time.," he defensively asked, hoping to change the subject.

Pru gave a self-depreciating laugh. "Do you mean you don't believe my name is Will Swann? Oh, really, don't give me that glare. My name is Pru Abigail Martin."

"What is it short for?"

"What is what short for?"

"You know what I mean. What is Pru short for?"

Pru wrinkled her nose. "Prudence. I detest the name. Please call me Pru. Or Abigail. Or Abby. Just don't call me Prudence."

Amusement danced in Norrington's eyes as he mused, "Prudence: attentiveness to possible hazard, caution or circumspection as to danger or risk. Perhaps you should be called that more often. The definition might rub off on you."

"My father called me Prudence. I don't think it worked, did you?"

That recalled Norrington back to his commodore duties. His face and manner turned serious and remote. This irritated Pru to no end.

"Tell me all the details of how you got on my ship and why. I'd like the truth this time."

Pru took a final sip of the water as she glanced about the room. It was a small cabin with little to no indication of the occupant's personality sans a few books, well worn from multiple readings. Anything else was hidden, behind the shield of drawers as if the owner kept himself shielded. Finally, composing her thoughts, Pru began her story.

"I don't think you would accept any less than the truth now and I have no reason to hide it. I lived in a rather large home in Marblehead, Massachusetts with my father. My mother had died several years prior and I essentially ran the house while my father ran a successful shipping company. My father never abused me, but he and I never really felt like a family. I don't want you to think that I'm a spoiled girl who was treated badly her whole life. I was actually treated fairly well.

He was gone quite a bit in connection with his business. I was not monitored in the way a normal girl would have been. I became rather independent and used to being the essential head of the household.

When I came to be of age for marriage, I experienced a rather limited amount of suitors, mostly consisting of boring unintelligent cads or perhaps, it was becauseI was merely resistant to marriage. The ones that **were** interested were purely interested in my dowry. Eventually, through my strong efforts of persuasion, even they felt it wasn't worth the effort to court me. I began to believe that I would spend my life as I'd always had: taking care of my father and following my own private pursuits.

However, a short while ago, my father learned of the engagement of my cousin. She had apparently denied engagement to a prominent man in society to wed a common laborer. He apparently decided that I would not be allowed the opportunity of causing scandal to his family and decided to select John Sills as my husband.

I couldn't stand John Sills. He was dull, stupid, and repulsive. I protested the marriage. My father locked me in my room. I felt that I had to get away if I were to avoid becoming Mrs. John Sills as my father could not be swayed. I formed a plan to join my cousin and uncle who lived in Port Royal."

Norrington tensed. "What is your cousin's and uncle's name?"

"Elizabeth Swann. My uncle is Weatherby Swann. Do you know them?"

"Yes. Continue."

Apparently, Norrington would be especially closemouthed today.

"I rode to Rhode Island on my horse where I secured passage on a ship-"

"Would that ship be the Black Pearl," interrupted Norrington

"How…How did you know that?"

Norrington's eyes glinted with amusement again. "You might have mentioned something when you were delirious."

"I didn't…say anything else, did I?"

"Well, I do believe you called me a naughty boy and ordered me to take my wig off."

"What?"

"It really is of no consequence. You were sick. Neither I nor Gillette will speak of it again."

"Gillette?"

"You have nothing to fear about that information spreading beyond us. Continue."

"Could you say please once in awhile? Well, the Black Pearl took me to Georgia where we found that your ship was being repaired. The captain knew you would be going back to Port Royal, so he helped me sneak aboard."

"Did he express any worry about what I'd do to you," he asked.

"No, actually he was quite amused that it was your ship. I asked the same question. I believe he said that it was his way of rooting for you. Does that have any meaning?"

Norrington's mouth quirked. "A bit."

* * *

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I've edited the best I can, but for some reason the finished product has some words pushed together when I add it to the story. Sorry if it happens again. 


	9. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: I still do not own POTC. Disney owns them and will not even let me borrow Norrington.

* * *

Chapter 9: Getting to Know You

Norrington had left the room only a few moments before Pru drifted to sleep again. As sleep claimed her, her only thought was her amazement that Norrington had asked fewer questions than was typical for him. Then again, it was far more likely that he would come back and question her again.

A few hours later, Pru woke, feeling weak, but altogether better than she'd felt earlier. A glance to the desk by the bed led her to see a letter that hadn't been there before. It was placed on a tray with a plate of toast and a fairly warm cup of tea. Curiosity proved far stronger than hunger, and Pru quickly took the letter. Clear masculine handwriting filled the page:

_To Miss Pru Martin,_

_I felt that you would be hungered before long, so I took the liberty of providing a few pieces of toasted bread for you as well as a soothing cup of tea. As you will be alone quite some time as I am about my duties, allow me to offer the use of my private books. I have also provided parchment, a pen, and ink if you care to write or draw. _

_Above all, rest as much as you can. If you have need of anything, the bell I've also sent down will alert Gillette or I to come and inquire what you need. If you have further need of activity, it would be prudent to concoct a plausible story as to why you are on my ship in men's clothing. Be assured that I will be thinking of a solution as well. I will come down with supper come evening and we shall discuss our plans. _

_Please do not leave the bed without aid. You will need a few days of recovery time before you will be able to move on your own. _

_Regards,_

_James Norrington_

_P.S. The last is a direct order. As I know that you will try to find a way around my orders, I will put it more bluntly. If I see you on deck or so much as a step from your sickbed, you will not like the consequences. I do hope you know of me well enough to believe that I will find a way for you to stay in bed for rest._

Pru smiled. _He knows me far too well for such a short time of acquaintance, _she thought. Her stomach finally made a rather strong demand for food, and Pru began nibbling on a piece of toast. The tea truly proved to be a soothing remedy to her dry throat and Pru made a mental note to ask Norrington about what brew it was.

Her hunger and thirst sated for the moment, Pru perused Norrington's books. Out if the five, the most well worn was a book on historic naval tactics and regulations, proving the dedication he possessed for his job. She flipped through it and concluded that it could be quite interesting before she placed it on the desk. The second was a collection of the Greek playwright Aristophanes' plays. _Hmmm…he has an interest in the classics. _The third and fourth books proved to be histories yet again, this time the history of England.

The fifth book was rather large. It proved to be a composition book and was nearly filled with writings and drawings. As she flipped through, she concluded it was a journal of sorts. Pru, although dying of curiosity, closed it to cede Norrington a bit of privacy and reached for the book on naval history.

The book proved to be quite interesting, but the journal still called to her curiosity. She reminded herself time and again that Norrington's journal was private. _Of course, _she thought, _He did say that I could look at his books. No, It would not be right. He obviously did not mean that particular book. I shall ask him when he next comes down._

* * *

Pru never liked being an invalid, so lying in Norrington's bed all day quickly became a nuisance. _His bed., _She thought, _I wonder if it smells like him…Wait! Why am I thinking that? I'm not a bloody lovesick girl._ _Perhaps I still have a bit of a fever. Yes, that's it. _Since it was obvious she suffered still from a fever, she took another long nap and upon waking,read a large part of the naval book. Deciding that she had to move or go completely insane, Pru vowed that she would be able to get out of her bed. Careful to not take "a step beyond her sickbed", Pru stood up and became woozy. 

"Shouldn't have taken it so fast," she realized as she fell back on the bed. This time she sat up on the bed, waited to get her equilibrium back, before finally standing up. Satisfied that if she took it slowly, she could move around, Pru looked to the desk. She took a piece of paper and the pen and began writing.

Pru sealed the letter with a bit of wax and placed it on the desk. Tired of the continuing quiet, Pru rang the bell. She wanted human contact, for goodness sake. This time, it was Gillette.

"Yes, miss," Gillette inquired.

"Are you busy with your duties…or could you answer of few questions for me?"

"I am at your service, miss."

"I've had plenty of time to think while I was alone down here. I've come to the conclusion that the Commodore is extremely puzzling to me. I was hoping that you would be able to tell me a little about him."

"I cannot gossip about my superior officer…"

"I won't ask you to. Answer whatever you feel comfortable with. I'm just interested in learning a few things about how best to deal with him. Tell me, does he always order everyone about with sarcasm or is it just me?"

"He gives orders because he is the commanding officer, but I've never seen him use sarcasm, as you say."

"Why is it that he seems to jump back from me when I get close? Why do we continually spar with each other? It isactually quite fun, but I haven't seen him argue with anyone else…"

"No one would dare argue. We are all subordinates on this ship and it would be careless insubordination if we did. Furthermore, he has excellent judgment, so really it is not usually necessary to even mentally question his orders. He is not perfect, of course, but who is?

As to why he seems to act differently around you, I cannot say for certain. You are a bit of an unusual situation. I have noticed that you and he are very similar…"

"Similar? We are in no way similar! How," Pru demanded.

"Well, forgive me for saying this, miss, but you and he both have a strong resolve and strong opinions, among other things."

"That's putting it nicely," Pru commented.

"To put it shortly, I believe the Commodore is slightly of afraid of you."

"Afraid," a puzzled Pru asked.

The situation proved to be far too funny. She shared a smile with Gillette and began to laugh at the notion. Imagine, the high and mighty Commodore being afraid of her.

* * *

James began walking to his quarters with a tray of food for dinner. It was not usual that he ate dinner unless Gillette forced him to eat. Far too often, James would be immersed in his work to the point that he would forget the time and simply not eat at all. 

Today was different. Today he had promised Pru… _Miss Martin, _he mentally corrected… that he would join her for supper. They had many things to discuss, least of all to form an explanation of why she had dressed as a man and boarded his ship. Thus, during the course of the day, James had been frequently looking at his watch and watching for a disobedient Pru, _Miss Martin, _to come on deck.

He was extremely surprised and a bit disappointed truthfully when he saw no trace of her. The bell rang once or twice and Gillette was sent down to inquire to her needs. James desperately wanted to go down himself, but didn't want to be seen as too eager to be of service. The entire ship was probably already gossipingabout his relationshipto their guest. It would not be wise to compromise Pru, _Miss Martin…Oh hang it all…Pru…I can call her what I want in my mind,_ further.

Finally, it became time to eat. As he approached his quarters, James heard conversation coming from within. As he peered in the room, he heard Pru's laugh. She was on the bed. Gillette sat in the chair and both were laughing. They looked quite cozy indeed. Too cozy, for his liking. He was giving his "disapproving" glare by the time they noticed he was in the room.

"Oh, sir! Is it time for supper all ready? Then it is time for my watch to begin. Miss. Martin, it has been a pleasure conversing with you. Sir.," Gillette said as henodded, thenleft the room.

"Tell me, is it your habit to talk so intimately with a strange gentlemen," Norrington acidly asked.

"No. I have already met Lieutenant Gillette before today. I was being friendly, Commodore."

"A lady should not be that friendly."

"What topics am I allowed to speak of then? The weather? Flowers? Embroidery? Or some other completely inane and boring subject?"

"Enough. Let's just stop right now. We have more important things to speak of at the moment."

"Like shoes," she sarcastically asked.

"No. I still have a few more questions…"

"Why am I not surprised…," Pru interrupted.

"What do you plan to do once you reach Port Royal? Your story sounded as if your uncle isn't even aware that you're coming."

"He doesn't know. My plans do largely depend on his reaction. I hope he will be willing to provide a home for me, in exchange for me being his hostess. If my cousin Elizabeth is to marry, he'll need another one. I had also hoped that I could act as a helper and companionto my cousin. I do believe that I could be content with being 'Aunt Pru' for the rest of my life."

"You could marry as well.," Norrington suggested.

"I don't think I'll have anymore luck with suitors than I had in Massachusetts. After all, I don't even have a dowry now."

"You might be surprised. You are quite pretty after all."

Pru suspected she saw a faint blush on his cheeks, but declined to mention it.

"Thank you," Pru said warily, "but I don't think men want to be saddled with a wife who has the temerity to be willful, opinionated, fairly intelligent and stubborn. They want a meek submissive female, and I **will** not become a woman like that."

"What if you won't be able to stay with your uncle, then? An unmarried woman has few options besides marriage. Do you really not want to get married? I thought all f…"

"I swear if you say 'all females want marriage,' I'll hit you. If I am not able to stay with my uncle or my father finds I'm in Port Royal, I'll seek employment. Perhaps I will be able to be a governess or if that fails, a lady's maid."

"If it comes to that, please, come to me first. I'll help you find a position.," Norrington said quietly.

"Thank you. Now, what story are we going to concoct?"

"I've been thinking all day…"

"Congratulations."

**"Indeed.** Here is what I've come up with today: You were going to Port Royal to live with your uncle, the Governor. While waiting in Georgia for passage, your maid abandoned you and assisted in robbing you of everything. In the process of the robbery, your dress was ruined, forcing you to procure men's clothes.

Now needing a way to Port Royal and having no money, you found that the HMS Hunter was sailing back to Port Royal. Desperate, you stowed away on my ship. When I caught you, you felt it prudent," he smiled," to lie about your identity. However, your sickness brought to light your true identity. I brought you back to health and made it my mission to deliver you to your nucle's home. Is that acceptable?"

"I believe so, but will your crew believe it?"

"Yes. Lieutenant Gillette and I will make sure of it. Your reputation will not be harmed, I assure you."

"Thank you. I'll need it if I am to be a governess."

"Or if you marry. Don't say anything; it's still a possibility, you know."

"If you say so. Will I be allowed on deck soon?"

"No."

"Why? I can stand up by myself. If I take it slowly, I'll be able to exercise and regain my strength. Is it because I don't have proper clothing," Pru protested.

"It is not that at all. I would not exclude you from the deck because of your clothing. I simply do not want you to be hurt."

"If I lie in bed, I won't become any stronger…stop coddling me."

"Very Well. I will agree to a small stroll on deck. We'll go from there, but if you feel sick in the smallest way, you **will **go to bed. I don't want to present the Governor with his ill niece in a few weeks, agreed?"

"Fine.," Pru said, obviously not happy with the concessions she had to make.

"Excellent. Do be pleasant about this, will you? I could have made you stay in bed."

"What would you have done? Tied me to the bed?"

Norrington stared at her in shock. _No improper thoughts about the girl…Please, no improper thoughts, _James thought, _I am a gentleman. No improper thoughts. No improper thoughts about the girl. Or my bed. Or ropes. Or..._

"I prefer the element of surprise. You really don't think I would tell you, do you," Norrington asked.

That made Pru quiet, for the moment at least. Knowing the silence wouldn't last long, Norrington gave her a plate of food and they started to eat.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews! It is nice to know that some people read this:) 


	10. One Good Turn Deserves Another

Disclaimer: POTC is owned by Disney. They are selfish enough to keep my Norrington from me.

* * *

Chapter 10: One Good Turn Deserves Another 

The sky, partially clouded, had turned a dark blue by the time Norrington and Pru came on deck.

"For tonight, what do you say to a small truce? We can resume our natural interactions later. If you can behave, of course…," Norrington said with a sly smile.

"If I can behave? How ungentlemanly of you to suggest that I am the one at fault," Pru laughingly exclaimed.

Norrington immediately turned somber. "Yes, of course. Accept my apologies. It was most…"

Pru interrupted, "Stop! Stop it now! Don't go behind your Commodore mask. I'm not one of your sailors and I refuse to be commodored tonight."

Norrington's eyebrow rose. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I was teasing you and you crawled back under the shell of your wig. Do it again and I shall be forced to throw your wig into the sea."

_He'd be quite handsome without the wig and ripping it off would be quite fun as well as...NO! No improper thoughts. I do have some sense of decorum. I will haveno improper thoughts! Well, maybe later…_

"You wouldn't…"

"Yes I…"

"Will you stop fighting or do I have to separate you two," a voice intruded.

"Hello Gillette," Pru greeted.

"Gillette, I will handle this, thank you.," Norrington replied.

"Yes, sir. Continue with your suave and charming conversation," said Gillette sarcastically before he returned to the helm.

"Will you agree to a truce then," Norrington asked.

Pru replied, "Will you stop acting pompous and stuffy?"

"I never act pompous. I merely have better judgment than most people. I can't help it if I'm right more often than not. However, I agree to your terms."

"Never? We'll discuss that later."

* * *

Pru loved the sea. It was so vast and tempestuous in nature. In its own way, the ocean was freedom. It had no master and was free to go wherever the waves carried it. It was as forbidding as it was enticing. Pru could never tire of it. 

As Norrington led her about the deck, he took it upon himself to give Pru a full tour of the ship. Apparently, Norrington was under the misapprehension that Pru knew nothing about boats. Every nautical term was explained, every part of the ship identified. Pru hated it because he formed untrue conclusions about her. Pru loved it because she saw the passion, dedication, and pride he possessed in his words.

_He may hide behind an unemotional façade, _she thought, _but I'm beginning to suspect that still waters really do run deep here. How intriguing that such a stuffy self-superior man is so different than my first impression. Not that I don't still view him as an infuriating know all who orders me around, but he can be an interesting infuriating know all. _

Then Pru said it. It came out without thinking.

"You'll need to unfurl that sail if you don't want the wind to work against us."

"What was that?"

"Nothing.," Pru said quickly. Too quickly.

"You've already known everything I've told you about this ship, haven't you?"

"Well, my father did own a shipping business and I can be an insatiable learner…I'm sorry. It's just that you were so proud of your ship, I couldn't stop you. I admire that you have such passion for your work."

"Well, I suppose under the terms of truce, I should accept it as a compliment and leave it at that."

"Yes-"

"-but I won't."

"I thought you wouldn't."

"I demand a forfeit."

"What kind of forfeit," Pru asked warily.

* * *

James smiled. It had been an altogether delightful walk about deck. He should have felt embarrassed that Pru had fooled him so. However, he felt a foolish pride when she gave her reason for her deception. Thoughh their constant sparring matchesoccured often, compliments were few. What reasonable man wouldn't feel the same way? Of course, right now he wasn't feeling reasonable, hadn't felt that way at all since he met her, actually. So it was with uncharacteristic forwardness that he demanded, "Dance with me." 

Pru's eyes widened. "HERE? Now?"

"Yes."

"b…but…There's no music."

"Is the sea, not music enough? I hear your sigh every time you gaze at it. Do you not hear its song?"

"Aye, but I never thought you to be a romantic."

"Neither did I.," James said quietly,"Will you dance? It won't be long. I know you're still weak."

"The air has already done wonders for me. Let me be the judge of whether I am fit or not."

"Very Well. Shall we? If you'll allow it, I'll show you a Viennese dance I've learned. Its actually considered quite scandalous in England."

"Then I must learn it. What is its name?"

"The Viennese call it the Volta, but I've heard it called the Waltz as well.," he whispered.

"Let us dance then."

James took her into his arms, but was careful to keep her at the most respectable distance. He was a strong leader and Pru was a quick learner. They made a few missteps in the beginning, much to their amusement, but they soon learned to move in tandem. For James, it was one of the most entrancing memories he would ever remember.

Pru couldn't be described as the most beautiful woman he had ever met. She was certainly on the pretty side of handsome though, but yetit wasn't that which drew him to her. Try as he might, James could not come up with an answer, so he let it be. It was hard, but it wasn't as if he were courting the lady, so the answer was not imperative. His past experiences with eligible females told him that she would be courted by far more suave and romantic suitors than him, even if he were interested in her, which he was most certainly not.

It was much too soon that James noticed Pru tiring. He knew she would never mention it, but she needed rest. Much as he would be disappointed to have the evening end, he knew his duty.

"Come, I will lead you back to your room.," he said.

"You mean, your room. Surely there is somewhere else I could be. I would hate to take up your space…"

"Nonsense. I am quite comfortable in my office."

"Nonsense, but I suppose you'll not back down," Pru observed as they reached his quarters.

"Finally, you agree with me."

"I never said-," Pru interjected.

"I had a delightful evening, Miss Martin.," James said as he kissed Pru's hand and bowed.

"As did I. Thank you.," Pru said with a soft smile as she walked through the door.

Norrington walked away. Pru looked at her hand, which was still tingling. She smiled and abruptly frowned before she closed the door and got ready for bed.

* * *

_James was shouting something at her. Another fight, _Pru thought, _What a surprise. Well, he won't get away with thinking he can browbeat me into submission by being all Commodorish. _

_Pru came as close as she could to James. Her face nearly nose to nose with his, she glared at him and said something. She thought it was "Shut up, naughty boy." Then, in a fit of pique, she tore his wig off his head and threw it into the ocean. _

_Uh oh. Bad Idea, there. His furious face looked into hers. Before she could even appraise his wigless looks, James picked her up as if she were a sack of flour and carried her off. Soon, she found herself standing in his quarters, the door slammed shut, his eyes staring into hers with the gaze of man at the end of his rope._

"_So you like it that way, Pru," he asked._

_He crowded her, until her legs hit the side of his bed. Oh God, HIS BED. His arms went around her. Suddenly, his lips were on hers, kissing her as if his life depended on it. Pru gasped as she her hands went around his neck. His hands were all over her…_

Pru gasped as she quickly sat up in bed. _My god, _Pru thought, _is it hot in here._ Convinced that her room was practically burning, not to mention every object in it reminded her of her dream, Pru decided a trip on deck was necessary.

Gillette was on duty. She quickly made her way to the helm where she sat, content to talk with a man who was quickly becoming a friend, particularly one that she didn't continually fight with.

"What are you doing on deck, Miss Martin? The Commodore won't like it.," he cautioned.

"The Commodore won't know if we don't tell him. Besides, I couldn't sleep and I needed some air."

"Well, I suppose it's all right…"

"How far are we from Port Royal," Pru asked.

"Oh, I believe we'll arrive in a few days. Do you have family there?"

"Yes. My uncle is Governor Swann and his daughter Elizabeth is my cousin."

Gillette nodded, "I know them both."

"Personally?"

"Not that closely. Actually, Commodore Norrington knows them far better. He was…engaged to Miss Swann for a short time before she broke it off to be with the blacksmith."

Pru went still. "Norrington was the man that she shunned?"

"Yes. I would have thought…"

"Never mind that. I'll just sit here awhile if you don't mind.." Pru said quickly.

"Of course, miss."

_He fancied my cousin enough to propose to her and she broke of the engagement., _Pru pondered,_ He doesn't seem the sort to propose without a great deal of thought. Is he still in love with her, I wonder…_

Eventually, the lull of the ship and the coolness of being on deck drugged her into a deep sleep. Gillette, not wanting to wake her, let her stay where she was.

* * *

_James was on the forecastle of his ship. He should have been paying attention to his countless number of duties, but his gaze, as well as his complete attention, was on the lady on deck. She was looking at the sea with a wistful expression, as if she didn't want this voyage to end. How well he understood how she felt. When they arrived at Port Royal, this idyllic interlude would be broken, never to be the same again. _

_Without consciously realizing it, Jameswas walking to where she stood. Little time had passed when he finally was by her side, where he should have been the whole time. She looked at him immediatelywhen she sensed his presence. _

"_James," greeted Pru with a smile._

_James. How wonderful his name could sound._

"_I've been wanting to ask you something.," she continued._

"_Anything."_

"_Will you kiss me?"_

_Her eyes entreated him to do so, not that he needed any encouragement. He reached for her as her hands rose to his hair, sans wig. James kissed her deeply and bent down. He rose up, carrying her in his arms and began the walk to his quarters. Her gaze held everything he wanted a woman to look at him to say. _

_As he sat on his bed, He still cradled her, her body as soft as feathers…FEATHERS?_

James awoke with a start. He was sitting on the cot in his office, a feather pillow cradled in his arms with loving tenderness. He groaned as he tossed the pillow aside.

Since he was awake, James decided he might as well check up on the status of their voyage. He approached the helm where Gillette was stationed. Close by, Pru was fast asleep.

"Why is she up here? She shouldn't be going about on her own.," Norrington remarked.

The Lieutenant replied, "She said that you wouldn't find out. She gave the reason of needing some fresh air before she could fall asleep."

"If everything is in order…"

"Of course it is, sir."

"Then, I shall escort Miss Martin back to her room."

"Very Well, then. I was about to give watch over to Groves."

"Carry on, then.," Norrington ordered.

James picked up a sleeping Pru and began his journey to his quarters. _At least part of my dream is being realized tonight, _James mused ironically. He laid her down in bed and watched her for a moment to make sure she didn't wake.

"Sleep Well, Pru.," James murmured.

* * *

AN: They might actually arrive in Port Royal next chapter! I think I was as reluctant to have this voyage to end as James and Pru are! 


	11. One Last Dance

Disclaimer: As yet, I have not been informed that I own POTC. A company by the name of Disney still owns it. I cannot even claim my Norrington.

* * *

Chapter 11: One Last Dance 

The remaining days of the voyage passed by fairly calmly, in relation to the weather. Pru and James continually sparred with each other, mainly about propriety standards. They also made it a habit to take a turn about the deck with one another each evening under the standards of a truce and Pru only had to threaten the wig's demise a few times to avoid what she called being 'Commodored'.

They agreed on as many things as they disagreed. Their arguments never left either of them bitter. Frustrated, yes, but not bitter. Rather, each argument actually became a battle of wits that either party looked forward to each time it happened and it happened often, about many things: women learning sword fighting, Jack Sparrow, Breeches for women, rum, among others. Pru personally believed that James secretly agreed with her on those subjects, but felt it wasn't proper to share such unconventional viewpoints.

The crew came to look upon Pru as a blessing. They all shared a quiet fondness for their commander and had seen the moody silences he had succumbed to after the Black Pearl debacle. Now, they often saw a smile on his face, not that theycommented on it. Theyknew how much Norrington prided himself on being a coolheaded unemotionalcommander.

So it finally came to be the last night of the voyage. The HMS Hunter had just stopped at an island near Port Royal and would arrive home the next day. The moment would finally come where Pru would know where her future lay. Because of this, Pru spent most of the day in silent worry over what would happen.

* * *

James entered Pru's room, for truly it would always be her room,after being bid entrance. He held a rather large box under his arm as he greeted her with a nod of his head. 

"Miss Martin. I have noticed that you've been rather worried about your meeting with your uncle. I cannot say what can happen, but I thought to be of service in another way. I have to confess that the Hunter did not need to make the stop it just did. Rather, I ordered the ship to stop because I was in search of a dressmaker before we reached Port Royal. I had gotten a rather good idea of your measurements, if you forgive me for that, and I managed to secure a dress that should fit you. I thought that it might make your encounter tomorrow easier…"

" Thank you.," Pru said with a smile as she lifted the lid off the box.

The dress, of the round gown style, was a deep turquoise color with dainty lace around the collar. A gap in the skirt revealed a white petticoat with delicate embroidery around the hem.

"Tis Beautiful, Commodore! Thank you. I will repay you, of course…"

"Nonsense. I will hear none of it."

"but…a gentleman buying an unmarried woman a gown…it is improper!"

"No one else will know, will they? Now, accept it and no arguments!"

"Thank you for the wonderful gift.," Pru accepted with glistening eyes.

Norrington blushed a bit as he said, "You will also find that I have, ah, procured the necessary private pieces of clothing as well as a reticule and hat."

"That must have cost a fortune! How can you pay for it al-"

"Obey my orders, miss. Since it is our last night on board, I was hoping, that is, if it is acceptable to you, that you might wear the dress this evening.," Norrington nervously requested.

"Of course I will.," Pru agreed, her eyes filled with gratitude.

"Excellent. I will be arrive at your door at the usual time, but supper will be set up in my office. Until then."

Norrington bowed, kissed her hand, and left. Pru stared at the dress for at least five minutes before snapping into action. She could **not**, **would not**, look bad tonight because she had wasted time.

* * *

James knew that once the ship docked in Port Royal, Pru Martin and he would part ways. Yes, they would still see each socially, particularly when the Governor entertained, but it would be as casual acquaintances. Past experiences had taught him that he was not the gentleman that ladies clamored over and married. Pru did not even appear to think of clamoring over him, let alone marry him, not that he wanted her to. Furthermore, Pru was attractive, whether she acknowledged that fact or not, and she **would **have suitors. That bothered him far more than it should have. 

_I must resolve_, James thought, _to not let gossip misconstrue my relationship with Pru. I must not let **myself**_ _misconstrue the relationship. _

It was with that thought, James turned around at the sound of footsteps. Before him stood a vision. He had known the moment his eyes rested on the turquoise dress that it would look lovely on her. The color did wonders for her brown hair and eyes, giving them a lustrous shine that wasn't always present. Her skin was tanned and her hair was down, not at all becoming of a lady, but it didn't subtract from the way she looked to him.

It was about then that James realized he had forgotten to breathe. As Pru approached him, James suddenly was forced to take in a large gulp of air to avoid turning blue. As he wheezed, Pru chuckled.

"Good Evening Commodore. I finished preparing for supper early and I thought I might join you on deck.," she said.

"You…You…You look beautiful, Miss Martin.," he stuttered.

Pru smiled. It was not often that she could get Norrington to stutter. It was a small victory indeed.

"Please, under the circumstances, I give you leave to call me Pru…at least in Private."

"As you wish, but please if I am to call you Pru, then you must call me James." _You do in all my dreams._

"Wonderful. Then may we proceed to supper, James?"

"Allow me."

James gave her his arm and they strolled to the office. Inside the large room, a table had been set up. The table had been set for two and several covered dishes had been set up on the table beside it. Candlelight flickered over the arrangements as James pulled out a chair for her.

They sat and began their supper. It was silent for the first part as both parties were preoccupied with eating. James gazed at her until she began to look up. Pru stared at him until he began to look up. The game continued through the meal until they were both sated enough for conversation.

"Thank you, James. I shall never forget this supper, nor your kindness and indulgence."

"No thanks are needed. It was my pleasure entirely."

"Never the less…"

"No."

"You are incredibly stubborn," Pru asserted.

"Yes, that's what my sister has said as well in the past.," Norrington remarked with a fond smile.

"You have a sister? Tell me about her.," Pru demanded.

"Her name is Anne Norrington. She is twenty years of age, so she is about a year younger than you. She lives in London with my parents who are currently trying to marry her off, as it were."

"Is she not receiving offers, then?"

"She is being proposed to, but she refuses them all. My parents are becoming quite frustrated. In that aspect, she is quite similar to you."

"Then she sounds quite delightful. If you will introduce me, I would be delighted to write her. I would love a friend close to my age. Has she ever visited Port Royal?"

"I will write a letter of introduction once we arrive in Port Royal. To answer your other question, she has not visited me at my post. I have actually not seen her in a few years as I have been busy with the navy."

"Perhaps, I shall have to advise her to stow away on a ship and come visit you then," Pru teased.

"Perhaps, then, I should rescind my earlier offer…"

"Why? I'm certainly glad I stowed away. We would not have met and that would have been a shame. It is an honor to meet an actual gentleman, even if you are a bit frustrating."

"That, Pru, is a most backhanded compliment. However, I have to agree. I have most enjoyed getting to know you. You are a rare woman with such intelligence and maddening opinions."

"Volley received, James, but I thank you for the complimentary part of that speech.," Pru stated.

With supper finished, James and Pru continued their conversation a bit longer before going for their turn about deck. James noticed Pru's wistful expression, this time a bit sadder than the ones before,and inquired about the reason behindit.

Pru answered, "Oh, It is just that I will miss being out on the sea. I will welcome land, of course, but I have not ever been quite so happy and free to be myself as I have been these past few weeks. I resolve, right now, that being on land will not change my personality. I like who I've discovered I am on this voyage and I do not want to hide that Pru again."

"I too shall miss this time as well, but I am happy to hear that you have enjoyed yourself, despite our somewhat rocky beginning.," James said as he led her back to her room. They went slowly, as each step took them closer to the end of the evening as well as the voyage, neither of which they were eager to end.

At the door, as James was just preparing to bid her goodnight, Pru stopped him. Her eyes were smiling that soft smile that he had come to adore in the past few weeks. Her hand on his arm, she began to speak.

"Could you grant me a favor?"

"Anything."

"One last dance, James, shall we?"

In that small hallway, James and Pru danced a slow waltz. The confines of the hallway necessitated a closer embrace, something that had both partners' hearts racing. Concluding the dance, James stopped her by the door. He intended to kiss her hand, as he had done every night before. What actually happened was quite different.His lipslanded lightly on her cheek, the closest he would come to what he really wanted. As he stepped back, Pru's eyes opened. He bowed, opened the door, and watched as she walked in the room.

"It was a pleasant evening...and voyage. Sleep well, Pru.," he said softly.

Pru smiled. "Sleep Well, James."

Pru closed the door and prepared for sleep. Her hand remained pressed to where he had kissed her all night.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I know I said Pru and James would arrive in Port Royal, but this came out instead. I really do think they arrive in Port Royal next chapter. I really do:) 


	12. Port of Call

Disclaimer: The ownership of POTC does not belong to me. If it did, Norrington would have his shirt off in at least one scene and I would be picked to be in his love scene…

* * *

Chapter 12: Port of Call 

From the moment Norrington stepped onto the docks at Port Royal, he changed. Of course, he didn't change his clothes, or looks, or intelligence. No, his entire demeanor changed to the cold, unemotional, exceedingly politeCommodore Pru had met weeks earlier. His whole carriage infuriated her deeply, but they were in public. Retaliation would have to wait.

Also, she was far more nervous about her meeting with her uncle. Norrington…James would escort her there and would explain her presence since,as he soastutely pointed out, Pru was an abysmal liar when it came to making up stories. In that, she didn't argue, for, after all, one couldn't dispute the truth.

Norrington secured a carriage and helped Pru up into the seats. He climbed insidewhile he ordered the driver to proceed to the Governor's Mansion. As they rode through the streets of Port Royal, James proceeded to point out sites of local interest…the fort, the various merchant shops Pru would be interested in, the blacksmith's shop where her cousin's fiancée worked, and anything else that raised Pru's interest.

All too soon the carriage arrived at the mansion. Norrington alit and raised his hand to assist Pru out. The mansion was quite beautiful and the gardens were a wonderful tribute to its Caribbean surroundings. She loved it immediately. Taking Norrington's arm, they came to the front door. The butler greeted the Commodore and escorted Norrington and Pru into a downstairs parlor.

"Don't be nervous, Miss Martin. I will handle the introductions," Norrington advised.

"Yes, but the results of this meeting are still much in question. My uncle's reaction will determine everything…"

"…and I am sure he will let you stay. In my dealings with Governor Swann, I have found him to be loyal, hard working, and kind. You have nothing to fear."

"Yes, but…," Pru argued.

"Commodore! So you've finally returned…with a guest. I thought you were searching for Jack Sparrow…not young females. Very confusing, you know," a man's voice interrupted.

The man was only what Pru could assume was her uncle. He wore a dark brown coat with a contrasting peachwaistcoat and cream breeches. On his head stood an enormous wig, which resembled a poodle to Pru, but his eyes were kind and welcoming. Pru couldn't stop from smiling in return to his unusual greeting.

As for James, he had always had a great deal of respect for the Governor. Swann had always been fair in his dealings and had treated James as an equal. If his speeches were sometimes confusing, well, James was fond of the Governor and regarded Swann as an eccentric relative that one couldn't help liking. Thus, he disliked making up the story he was about to tell him, but it was really for Pru's greater good. That was all that mattered. Swann would have understood.

"Yes, I still haven't managed to catch Sparrow…"

"Well if you can't, no one can, Commodore."

"Quite. Allow me to introduce Miss Prudence Martin…," James said.

Pru frowned at Norrington as she interjected, "Call me Pru, please. I confess I'm not fond of Prudence."

Norrington subtly rolled his eyes at her before continuing, "She is your niece from Massachusetts and wanted to visit her mother's family in hopes of living here permanently. She is in my care due to some unfortunate dealings against her.

She had traveled to Georgia and was awaiting passage to Port Royal when her maid abandoned her. Before leaving, the maid assisted in robbing P…Miss Martin of everything, leaving her alone in a strange area. Desperate, she stowed away on my ship since she had heard we were returning to Port Royal. Due to an illness, I discovered her in the hold and brought her back to health. It was then my mission that I bring her to you safely, asyou see I have donetoday."

Swann looked at Pru with an appraising eye. "Welcome dear. It is a wonder I did not recognize you before. You look like your dear mother very much. I was saddened when she died so many years ago and I regret I did not contact you then. Do not fear about your future, Pru. Of course you may live with my daughter and I."

Pru gratefully smiled. "Thank You, Uncle. Thank you so much…"

"No thanks are needed on my part, but I do thank Commodore Norrington for escorting you here safely. Commodore, do stay for tea. Elizabeth should be returning shortly from a turn about the gardens…"

Pru saw Norrington tense. He then bowed to both of them and said, "I regret that I have many things to do at the fort. Pray accept my apologies." With that comment, he left.

"So dear, the butler will take care of your belongings and we shall repair to the informal parlor for tea," Swann stated.

"I have no other belongings beside this bag, as Commodore Norrington told you…"

"Father? Where are you?" a feminine voice asked.

"In the other parlor, Elizabeth. Your cousin had arrived from Massachusetts to live with us." the Governor called.

Elizabeth Swann entered the parlor as Pru turned. She was quite pretty…beautiful actually, and her cheeks bloomed with health and happiness. Her gown was stylish and becoming. She was also much smaller than Pru. She would not be able to borrow discarded gowns, much to Pru's dismay. _What a wonderful beginning._, Pru thought,_ I've got to ask for money to buy clothing. Already, I'm a burden…_

"Good afternoon, I'm sorry, I don't believe I remember your name…," Elizabeth politely said.

"Pru Martin, and you must be Elizabeth." Pru smiled.

The group proceeded to take tea. Governor Swann retold Pru's story to Elizabeth andthe ladiesgot to know each other.

"Pru, you were saying something earlier about having no other clothes…" Swann began.

Elizabeth grinned. "Oh wonderful! Not about you being robbed, cousin, but that means you and I must repair to the mantuamaker immediately. Father, you will allow us to purchase my cousin an appropriate wardrobe…"

"Yes, Anything she needs. I leave her in your care." Swann replied.

"Excellent," Elizabeth exclaimed, "We shall go to the mantuamaker,gossip intenselywhile we choose gowns and accessories, and then I can introduce you to my fiancée. If that is acceptable?"

Pru smiled. Nothing was turning out to confirm her worst fears. It seemed she would finally become part of a family that actually acted like a family and her cousin might just become a close friend. "Shall we go after tea then?"

With plans afoot, tea was completed rather quickly. Giggling like girls barely out of the school room, Pru and Elizabeth set out for the love of many a girl's life: shopping.

* * *

The next few hours were spent in the manutamakers choosing fabrics, accessories, and designs. It was also spent in Pru's education of Port Royal: the people, the news, the scandals. Through the course of their conversation, Elizabeth, newly engaged, spoke much of her fiancée. Pru loved a romantic tale, and she urged her cousin to speak of the courtship. 

As Elizabeth's tale began, the girls heard an older group of matrons gossiping. What made Pru pause was the subject, the Commodore.

"Did you hear, Margaret, the news about the Commodore?"

"Do tell, Jane."

"The HMS Hunter arrived in port earlier today. The Commodore was seen escorting a mysterious young woman off the ship. I heard from the wigmaker that he ordered his carriage driven to the Governor's Mansion. Could it be that the Commodore is engaged? To a non-Port Royal native?"

"T'would be a shame if it were true. Every eligible maiden, and a few _questionable ladies_ wanted to be the woman to comfort him after that Elizabeth Swann rejected him for Will Turner, especially after Turner helped that Sparrow escape! Why if my daughter…"

Their voices faded as the women evidently left the shop. Pru found Elizabeth with a repentant expression upon her face. "I suppose you want to know the specifics of their conversation. Be prepared, a great deal of what I'm about to tell you will seem quite fanciful, but I can assure you that it is true."

"Go on, then." Pru demanded, incredibly curious.

"Will and I almost never would have even known our feelings for each other if it hadn't been for Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl…"

It took at least another hour of strolling along the beach before Elizabeth arrived at the end of her story, which had included undead pirates, of all things: "Will stood between the Commodore and Captain Sparrow, defending him to be a good man. He surely knew that the attempt would lead to the gallows for him as well as the captain. I joined him by his side, forcing my father to order the soldiers'weapons to be put down.

Will had told me he loved me earlier. I couldn't forsake him, when I knew his cause to be right. Earlier, I had been entirely prepared to marry Norrington as I promised. However, it was at that moment I realized that it was unfair to me, and to Norrington as well, to continue with the engagement.

Being the honorable gentleman, Norrington allowed the betrothal to be broken. Unexpectedly, he also allowed Sparrow to escape and have one days head start. I know, as I knew then, that I should never have gone back on my word and never have done it so publicly. It was selfish, I know. However, even now, I do not regret it for myself, for Will, for Sparrow, and definitely not for the Commodore. Do you condemn me as well, Pru?"

"No. I agree that you hurt several people in the process, but I would never have wanted to have anybody be married to someone that didn't love them or that they wouldn't be happy with. I know it happens rare enough these days. It is a pity that it has caused such gossip though. J…Norrington certainly does not deserve it…," Prucarefullyreplied.

"No, he doesn't. I must confess, that I needed todiscuss that with someone that wasn't directly involved. Thank You, Pru. I am quite excited to have another girl in the house."

"I am, as well. I've never had a sister or any other female relative close in age."

"To go back to the conversation, I've just thought of something," Elizabeth said as her gaze turned sly, "What did you think of the Commodore? Your acquaintance would have extendedthrough themany weeks of the voyage…"

Pru felt her cheeks blush and prayed that Elizabeth could not see it under her tan. "He is infuriating, smug, self-superior…"

Elizabeth interrupted, "You seem to share the opinion of many others…"

"Oh no! He is all what I've said to be sure, but he is also charming, when he wants to be, intelligent, and argues quite splendidly. I actually had great fun sparring with him. It was a wonderful battle of wits, actually…" Pru contradicted.

"Do my ears deceive me? Or does my cousin fancy James Norrington?" Elizabeth asked, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"No! Of course not! He is a friend, that's all."

"I am corrected, then. It just seemed that you might have been thinking about a walk down the aisle yourself…"

"Don't be silly. I'm not going to marry him and he certainly doesn't want to marry me…Now, come. I want to meet your fiancée before I age a hundred years."

The two ladies went off, in search of the blacksmith shop, laughing all the way. _What joy it is to have a female friend, _Pru thought.

* * *

"_Don't be silly. I'm not going to marry him and he certainly doesn't want to marry me…" _

James stood up, hidden from the women's view. His manner was morose as he faced the waves beating against the sandy shore. The bad thing about the ocean was that it left you to your thoughts and James most assuredly did **not** want to be left with his thoughts at the moment.

_So, that is truly how she feels about me. I had told myself repeatedly that women do not clamor over an awkward fellow such as myself. Pru's cousin certainly did not, although I know now that a marriage to Elizabeth would not have made either of us happy. Nevertheless, a rejection is still a rejection, especially a public one. _

_It is of no importance now. I will simply do my best to avoid Pru for the next few weeks in hopes of overcoming my compulsion to be near her, to think of her, to dream…confound it, I'm still doing it as I resolve not to! **I will overcome this.** _

_Then, when I encounter Pru…Miss Martin in social situations, it will be as acquaintances, nothing more. I will bow, murmur something polite and then escape…I mean stay on the opposite side of the room. There will be no dancing, no tours of Port Royal, no picnics…nothing. Any interactions will be purely of social duty. As it should be…_

James turned and retraced his steps. There would be many papers waiting on his desk to sort through. He would have plenty of time in the next few weeks…

* * *

Please Review! Thanks for all that have reviewed so far. Pru and James finally arrived in Port Royal! Yay! 


	13. Man the Battle Stations

Disclaimer: Disney still owns POTC. I am still a single poor college student and my Norrie is not in sight.

* * *

Chapter 13: Man the Battle Stations

Pru had been in Port Royal for about three weeks. In those three weeks, Pru had fallen in love with the town and the sparkling blue waters of the Caribbean. She had been embraced in a family and had gained a sister. She was happy, she truly was. Then, why did she feel like pulling her hair out in frustration?

Consciously, Pru reasoned that she had very little reason to complain. Elizabeth and her fiancée, Will Turner, took it upon themselves to show her Port Royal and all its diversions. When she admitted that she loved sword fighting, Turner even offered to practice with her once a week, secretly of course. Again, Pru thought that any dissatisfaction she had would be worked out in a good fight, but it was not. Life with the happy couple wasn't always fun; Pru, more often than not, became a third wheel during many excursions. Even then, she didn't begrudge them their happiness. They were in love, and that wasn't easy to find.

She attended all the right parties and social events. Eventually, after about a week, Pru realized that at every event she was searching for a certain wigged person of her acquaintance. James was never there, no matter how hard she looked. It only took a few times of inquiring to his whereabouts that Pru realized talk about her and the Commodore would circulate rapidly if she continued. She finally decided that it wasn't the wisest course to let it be known who she was looking for and held her questions.

She still enjoyed those social activities though. She met a great deal of pleasant people. Port Royal society had quite a few varied personalities and Pru often simply loved to people watch. Overall, Pru gained the reputation of being a perfectly lovely girl and met many new acquaintances.

Not everyone liked her, however. Pru simply chalked it up to the fact that she had become a bit outspoken during her trip to Port Royal. Little did she know, the ladies of Port Royal had already heard from her uncle that she was the 'mysterious lady' Commodore Norrington had escorted to the Governor's Mansion. This was another reason that several of the older matchmaking mamas had taken to giving her deriding glances. They weren't happy that competition, as they saw it, had entered their daughters' marriage prospects. Pru laughed it off and neglected to mention that she had no intention to marry. There was no reason to spoil her fun, after all.

* * *

Finally, it was at a welcoming ball held in her honor that James finally appeared. Pru sensed his entrance immediately as he evidently created a stir at such gatherings. She paused in her conversation and stared at him. To her eyes, Norrington looked tired as if he had stayed up too late or wasn't sleeping well. _Probably knee deep in paperwork, _Pru thought. As propriety dictated, he headed straight for her, Elizabeth, and Governor Swann to greet his hosts.

He bowed. "Good Evening, Governor Swann, Miss Swann, Pr…Miss Martin."

The others greeted him in turn. He stated something about it being his pleasure to attend and that he was grateful to be invited. He wasn't sure as his eyes were on Pru. She looked lovely in a deep mauve gown. It was plain with little decoration, but she looked wonderful in it, such a sight after three weeks of gazing from afar. _Good Lord, _James thought, _What am I turning into? I had vowed to stop this…_

"Miss Martin," he began, "I trust you are well?" _I missed you, Pru. _

I'm quite well…and you?" Pru asked. _Where have you been? I thought we'd become friends…_

"You look lovely." _You look breathtaking actually and quite ravishable…_

"Thank You." _Your formal navy uniform looks smart on you. Can you take the wig off?_

"Are you enjoying Port Royal?" _The Port Royal I had wanted to show you, damn it!_

"Yes, I find that I could not love a place more. The Caribbean is a vibrant beautiful place. The sea is such a beautiful sight. If you aren't busy, could I persuade you to give me a tour of the fort?" _Remember when **we **were on the sea?_ _Show me the fort! I miss talking to you, damn it! _

"I will endeavor to make time in my schedule. I will send you a note on the times I am available and you shall pick whichever moment pleases you. I must speak to someone, if you'll excuse me. Governor, Miss Swann, Miss Martin." _Come anytime! I want to see you everyday! I miss our arguments! No one at the fort dares to cross me, save Gillette, and even then it's not the same! Dash it, I'll end up saying something embarrassing. It's time to make my escape. Goodbye Pru._

"Commodore.," Pru murmured as he walked away. _Fine! Go away! See if I care…well, I do care…actually I've missed you quite a bit…_

Norrington made his way across the room. Within minutes of becoming stationary, he was surrounded by simpering ladies. He sighed. _Well, perhaps one of them wants to marry me,_ James thought, _It can't hurt to get to know them better. _Soon, he was conversing with a large crowd of maidens by the wall…

Pru herself observed every minute of Norrington's popularity. She didn't like it one bit. She hated it in fact, although the rational part of her brain reminded her that she had no claim on him. The irrational part told her brain to stop talking and go to the devil. _Fine, _Pru fumed, _if he can ignore me, than I shall entertain myself. _Soon, Pru began flirting with any single male that came across her path. Despite the fact that Pru had never really flirted before, one of the reasons she had been a bit of wallflower in Massachusetts, actually, a good sized circle of gentlemen surrounded her.

She wasn't having fun, was quite miserable in fact. The gentlemen were very pleasant and most were actually fairly intelligent. She should have been having fun. Flirting was really diverting. It was because of **him** that she couldn't concentrate on having a good time. James stood on the other side of the room. Having disengaged himself from the simpering ladies of before, he stood with his back against a column, glaring at her with eyes sparking.

James was more uncomfortable atthis event than he usually was at such parties. He had no major talent for conversation among large groups. That being said, he had tried, he really had. He'd spent at least a half hour of talking with the young sheep…ladies of Port Royal. Unfortunately, their main topic of conversation was either silk or the weather. He craved far more stimulating conversation with the lady across the room. However, she was currently preoccupied. Hence the situation he found himself in, staring at Pru from across the room.

James was a rational man. He fought when duty demanded it. He followed orders and made well thought out decisions. Why, then, could he not decide which one of those men to call out for a duel first? Perhaps it was because he would need a reason. Yes, hang it all, he would, and, alas, he currently had no valid reason for a duel. _That doesn't change the fact, _James mused, _that I need to skewer something…_

Suddenly, Pru looked directly at him. She was clearly not happy, although she tried to keep it hidden from everyone else. She silently commanded that he follow where she went as she disengaged from her _lapdogs_ and exited into the gardens. Careful to attract no undue attention, James went an alternate route, exiting through a back entrance and looping around to the gardens. He found her in a secluded corner, obviously quite angry. James swallowed nervously.

* * *

"WHAT do you think you're doing?" Pru hissed. 

"Following you. Was that not what you wanted?" James facetiously asked.

"What do you think you're doing across that room, glaring at me?"

"I was concerned."

"About what? You haven't even sent a scrap of paper my way in the past three weeks and now you're concerned, you arrogant…"

"Now, Pru, temper…temper." Norrington chided.

"I am most decidedly not amused." Pru said coldly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've failed in being your comedic entertainment tonight."

"Yes, you spent most of your night squawking with a large group of ladies. You don't see me glaring at you, do you?"

"No, but you did notice." James said smugly.

"You are so arrogant…as if I would deign to pay attention to what your highness is doing. I might be blinded if I stare directly at you!" Pru vehemently stated.

"Indeed."

"Is that your **favorite **word? Indeed…Indeed…Indeed…Well, what were you indeed doing glaring at me? Answer me this time, damn it!"

"Such language from lady," James mocked, his ire being raised, "I was concerned, as I said."

"I know you were concerned. Why in bloody hell were you concerned, you arrogant pea brain?"

James snapped. "I was concerned, because I watching you become the **biggest **flirt in Port Royal!"

Pru's face turned white. The only color that remained was two bright spots of red on her cheeks. Immediately, Pru raised her arm and stuck him on the cheek. They both stood in stunned silence. Pru broke out of her frozen state first. Picking up her skirts, she ran back to the mansion. Norrington stood there for twenty minutes before reentering, paying his respects, and leaving.

* * *

Pru went straight to her room, having sent a message down that she was suffering from a headache. Her emotions told her that something entirely different was aching, but her brain shut those thoughts off. _So that's what he thinks of me_, Pru thought as she lay on the bed, _I'm the biggest flirt in Port Royal. What does he expect? I don't hear a word from him in three weeks despite the fact I thought we were friends and he expects me to follow his orders as to what he thinks is proper! Certainly, I only began flirting because he paid more attention to those other girls, but I am NOT jealous. I am merely concerned…yes, concerned…_

Pru lay there for a half an hour. Any tears she had shed had long since dried. She called for a maid who promptly arrived and helped her prepare for bed. The candles were blown out and the maid left as Pru closed her eyes. At the sound of the door closing, Pru's eyes opened. She leaped out of bed and looked in the bureau where she'd hidden her men's clothes in case of emergency. She was tired of being accompanied by Will and Elizabeth. Pru wanted to see Port Royal on her own.

Pru was never good at creeping about places. This was proven when Elizabeth caught her as she was trying to exit the servants' entrance. "Pru! What are you doing here? Dressed in men's clothes?"

Pru glanced at Elizabeth's attire. "I could ask the same thing about you, cousin dear."

"Oh, it's nothing. I find it comfortable to lounge about in breeches when we have no guests…Father will not like it if he catches you leaving alone like that."

Pru arched one of her eyebrows. "Your father also will not be happy if he finds out that you're sneaking out to meet with Will Turner. I say we both keep quiet about this…Do we have an accord?"

Elizabeth blushed as if she thought Pru wouldn't figure out where she had been going. "Agreed."

Reaching the city proper, the girls separated: Elizabeth to find will; Pru to see the sights. Besides that, Pru desperately needed rum. A great deal of rum.

* * *

James returned home directly after what he would term 'the incident'." Nothing could distract him from replaying the memory of the fight. He had been an utter cad. He knew that. He also felt that he had a right to be angry with her. Pru had insulted him too.

What he couldn't figure out was why he felt he had the right to be _concerned _about Pru. He wasn't jealous, he wasn't. Pru was a friend, of sorts, and he would never want her reputation harmed. He had been the protector of her reputation while on his ship and he felt strangely reluctant to relinquish that duty. And she needed protection. She had been flirting with every rake that passed by her circle. She was too innocent to know what those men wanted to do with her. He knew. He didn't consider himself a rake, but he knew what **he** wanted to do with her, to her. He had the self control and honor to hold back. What frightened him was the fact that many of Pru's potential suitors could not claim the same.

His mind ran around in circles until James, frustrated beyond belief, had to find a distraction. He knew several of the officers had a standing engagement at one of the few higher class proper taverns, The Vintner's Mark, for drinks. He might just join them tonight…

* * *

Port Royal still proved to be a bit rough. Most taverns were a bit dirty and raucous for Pru's taste. Having paid attention to the gossip around Port Royal, Pru had heard that the best tavern and the cleanest, was The Vintner's Mark.

The bar was much to Pru's liking. She didn't so much mind the dirty bars. She been in plenty of them before. She just didn't need the noise and the 'ladies of the night' to proposition her. She wanted quiet, to contemplate what happened tonight, and to drink some quality rum.

Sidling up to the bar, Pru ordered, "A fine New England Rum, if you have it." The barkeep poured her a glass as she laid coins on the bar. She took the drink and walked to a table in the back of the room. Here she could people watch.

There proved to be several merchants and many navy officers partaking of refreshment that evening. A panicked scan of the room proved that Norrington was not in it. Lieutenant Gillette entered shortly after her and sat at the bar with his colleagues. Pru dared not greet him. With her luck, Gillette would mention it to James and then all hell would break loose. Well, more hell than had already broken loose.

She had just begun to relax, the rum streaming through her system, and was about order another glass, when he entered. Yes, Norrington had decided to have a bloody drink with Gillette tonight. _Bloody hell, _Pru silently screamed as she scrambled to hide.

The commotion in the corner of the room drew the officers' eyes to its source. Norrington frowned at the noisemaker and stopped, staring at her in confusion. He appeared to be thinking on something. Immediately he turned to the barkeep.

* * *

James had merely wanted to relax and forget. Events, or certain infuriating persons of his acquaintance, however, proved that wouldn't be possible. Hoping that his suppositions weren't true, he turned to ask the barkeep, "Could you tell me what drink the gentleman in the corner ordered? My friend and I are curious."

The barkeep shrugged. "He ordered a, what did he say, a "fine New England Rum"?"

Norrington knew he had been right in his recognition of the patron. His blood boiled. He grimly thanked the barkeep and tossed a coin over for his troubles. Turning to Gillette with barely contained fury, Norrington said, "Gillette, do you recognize the patron in the corner?"

Gillette glanced quickly to the corner. His eyes widened. "Is that?"

"Yes, Indeed it is. Gillette, I want you to do something for me. Go over to the _man_. Request in no uncertain terms that you will be escorting _him_ to my office as I have need to talk to him. Take the man to my office and wait with him there until I arrive. I am going to finish my claret and hopefully, by that time, I will cease seeing red. Is that clear, lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir…but don't you think you should wait until tomor-"

"Now, Gillette."

Gillette crossed over to the corner. He was seen in intense conversation with the gentleman in the corner. The gentleman periodically gasped and made quick glances toward the bar with an angry glare. Finally, defeated, the unknown man left with Gillette in tow.

_Breathe, James, _he thought, _Breathe._ _Killing her would serve no purpose, no matter how much I want to throttle her at the moment. I must, however, force into her stubborn brain a few rules on safety and propriety that must be obeyed. _

* * *

_AN: Thanks Mrs. CaptJack Sparrow for adding this story to the C2 and thanks for all the reviews everyone! I'll update when I can. _


	14. Devil of a Reckoning

Disclaimer: I still have no claim whatsoever on POTC. In my dreams, I will continue to claim Norrington.

* * *

Chapter 14: Devil of a Reckoning

A clock ticked. Waves were heard crashing in the distance. Periodically, steps were heard on the battlement beyond. The overall atmosphere of the fort was calm. There was no reason to be nervous, at least for most inhabitants of the fort...

Inside the office of Commodore Norrington were two people. One, Lieutenant Gillette, stood in silence by the door. The other, Pru, had been pacing agitatedly for an hour while muttering to herself. _Where IS he, _Pru asked herself, _I will go mad if he doesn't appear soon. _

Finally, she spoke to Gillette. "He's…been gone a rather long time, hasn't he?"

"Yes, Miss."

"How big a glass of claret did he order?"

"A regular wineglass."

"Oh. He's drinking rather slowly then…isn't he?"

"I believe so."

Silence descended, save for Pru's pacing and mumbling. Five minutes later, Pru spoke again.

"About how angry was he?"

"Let me put it this way, miss: I've never seen the muscle in his cheek tick like that before," Gillette replied.

Pru grimaced and gave him a wan smile. "Oh, wonderful. Do you think he'll listen to my arguments?"

"That isn't for me to say, miss Martin."

"Please, call me Pru-"

Norrington's cold voice intruded, "I don't think that will be necessary. Lieutenant Gillette, you are dismissed."

Pru interjected, "**I **don't think that will be necessary. Gillette, please stay."

"Coward."

"WHAT did you say?" Pru asked astonishingly.

"You heard me. Are you afraid to be alone with me?" Norrington smugly asked.

"I am NOT a coward. Gillette, leave. Now." Pru demanded, glaring at James all the while.

"Circumstances being what they are, I really must protest. It is not proper…," a protective Gillette proclaimed.

"I think proper has been tossed aside for the moment, don't you? Leave the room, but you may stand outside. I will **not **tolerate any interruption made by you, is that clear? Dismissed." Norrington demanded.

"Of course, sir."

Gillette marched outside, closed the door, and blocked the view into Norrington's office. That left a defiant Pru and a furious James to do battle.

* * *

Time stretched into what felt like hours…days…weeks as they stared at each other. Their eyes shot blasts of cannon fire in the other's direction.Tension grew into mountain ranges of antagonism until finally, unable to take it any longer, Pru finally broke out, "Oh, let's just get started! I'm tired and I don't have all night."

"You'll be here as long as is needed to put it through your head that what you did tonight was foolish, rash, and imprudent. It should take all night." Norrington said, his teeth clenched.

"And pray tell, what was it I did that merited that lengthy description, oh social guardian?"

"The fact that YOU were in a tavern at night...ALONE! What I want answered is this: WHY were you so foolish as to think you could traipse around alone? Think carefully, very carefully, on your answer, for it had better be damned good!"

"After being hurt and insult…," Pru began.

Norrington's protective instincts, already stirred, came charging in with banners flying. "Are you harmed? Where? Who hurt you? Was it one of those men? I'm going to bloody **butcher** whoever it was! By god, he's going to regret ever laying eyes on you!" James growled. With that, Norrington, face tense and angry, sprang at her, quickly examining her face and arms for any marks. His hands moved in a restless search for injury…

"James. James! STOP! I'm all right. No one harmed me…" Pru blocked his hands.

"But you said…," a stunned Norrington protested.

"Being your usual arrogant self, you never allowed me to finish…After being insulted by your comments in the garden, I found myself in need of a bracing glass of rum. Earlier in the week, I had already decided that being the third wheel while experiencing the town with my cousin and her fiancée had grown decidedly stale. Since I had saved my men's clothes, I decided a visit to the tavern was in order…"

"Let me understand you. You wanted some rum. To get it, you decided to wander around the BLOODY city alone at night? Are you INSANE or just STUPID? There is **no** excuse for your reckless behavior. If you had wanted rum, you could have asked me to procure it for you…"

"Are **you **INSANE or just STUPID? First, you haven't spoken to me in weeks. I thought we'd become friends! I know I enjoyed our conversations greatly during the voyage to Port Royal. Perhaps you might not have felt the same…"

James interrupted, "Of course not, though that's hardly the issue!"

"Yes, it's not the whole issue, but it does form a piece of the puzzle. Now, let me continue, will you? You've not even looked at me twice since depositing me at the mansion. Then, when you do arrive, you treat me as a common acquaintance and only speak to me for five minutes.

But that's not the only reason. You went to the other part of the room and proceeded to have an hour conversation with a group of women as if you'd known them for years…"

Norrington snorted, "As if you had much time to notice, with the rakes and cads you'd gathered around you. I've never seen a person flirt as shamelessly…"

A thought popped into her head, delightfully delicious to think about...

"YOU'RE jealous, aren't you?"

"Don't be absurd! I was merely concerned that you would inevitably find yourself being ruined by the first cad that accepted your 'friendly' invitation to dally!"

Pru came in close, her face as close as she could possibly get it to his. It was quite a feat, considering he was at least a head taller than she.

"Amazing what you can observe when you're glaring at me from across the room as if I had danced naked around the circle of men rather than been merely friendly!" Pru sarcastically yelled.

Norrington's eyes widened. Both James and Pru were breathing heavily. _My God,_ Pru thought with a groan, _I can't believe I said that._ No one spoke. They stared at each other for eons each lost in their own thoughts about each other, dancing, clothes and the lack thereof. _My God, _James thought, _Pru…taking her clothes off…Snap out of it!_ Finally, Norrington, having finally gained control of his thoughts, broke the thick silence.

"You didn't entirely end in disaster, I give you that. You merely courted it, but you know that is **not **the only reason I have to be angry. You compromised your honor and more importantly, your **safety**, by traversing the streets of Port Royal at night with no protection. You could have been attacked, robbed, and who knows what else! That's why I'm bloody furious!" he gritted out.

"Thank you for _finally_ concerning yourself with my safety," Pru replied acidly, "when you've remained unconcerned for weeks only to hurt me by…"

"I hurt?" Norrington's eyes widened in shocked anger, "I would never lay a brutal hand on you, no matter how much you made me furious!"

"Did you ever consider, you arrogant fool, that you might have hurt me…emotionally? That you need to call yourself out for a duel, you dimwit?" Pru seethed. She stopped suddenly and stared at the wall sullenly.

* * *

James stilled. He looked at her, his eyes questioning the implications of Pru's rash statement. _I've hurt her._ _Any semblance of being a gentleman was tossed out the window in fear of Pru's safety but that is no excuse, _James thought,_ I have been a complete ass..._

James stepped toward her. "Oh…I didn't realize…Pru…I'm sorry…I was angry, but mostly afraid for your safety...I expressed myself badly…I let that fear gain control of my actions...forgive me..."

"As was I James...Bloody angry, in fact…I said things I shouldn't have…I acted..."

"No, it's my fault. Accept my apologies Pru. I've hurt you unforgivably by acting rashly and blurting out the first thing I felt rather than the first thing I thought. I'm usually much more reasonable but I insulted you with an accusation that isn't even true. You are in no way a flirt if you can still trust my judgment on the matter. Do you think we could still be friends?…as long as I don't ignore you, I mean."

"I will as long as you accept my apologies. I am as much at fault as you."

"A lady is never at fault."

Pru smiled. "Gallant, but completely untrue. I think we can attempt to rebuild what we had before, but it will take work. Perhaps a tour of the fort sometime this week would help?"

Norrington gratefully smiled. "I believe that I could manage a tour about Wednesday. What time would be acceptable?"

Pru frowned in thought. "I have…something to do Wednesday morning. Perhaps we could meet in the afternoon?"

"That would be excellent. I will pick you up at your home."

"No need. I will be in town already. Would 3 in the afternoon be acceptable?"

"Of course." Norrington bowed solemnly, "It would be my honor to escort you. You seem to have need of a keeper…" James winced. "Forgive me."

"A keeper? Oh, James, you've done it this time." With a grin, she made a mad pass for the wig. She yanked it off his head and whisked it behind her back. James laughed as he tried to reach around to grab the wig. Just as his hands grasped it, Pru twisted and jumped back.

Determined that James wouldn't get the wig, Pru concentrated on flinging it across the room.

Unfortunately, Pru wasn't the most graceful person, and she tripped, bringing James down with her. He twisted and managed to take the brunt of the fall on the hard floor. Pru landed on him, causing James to make a grunting noise.

They glanced at each other and burst out in laughter. All anger forgotten for the moment, they embraced in the hilarity of the moment. _He looked quite handsome without the wig, _Pru laughingly mused.

The moment, however, didn't last. Their laughter faded as their glances became ensnared. "Pru?" James whispered as he lifted his face closer to hers. Her face leaned closer to his. He felt her breath on his lips. Her eyes closed…

"Sir? Sir! Are you all right?" Gillette anxiously inquired as he burst through the door.

He froze. The position he found Pru and the commodore in was decidedly compromising. Pru was up in an instant.

"Gillette. Hello. I tripped and the commodore politely caught my fall, yes?"

Gillette broke out of the frozen mass he'd become. "Yes, miss. Of course, it was quite chivalrous of him…"

"Indeed." Norrington's dryly remarked, "Is there something you needed?"

"I sought to remind you that the night is late…and perhaps Miss Martin should return home…"

"Quite. Thank you for reminding me of the time. I shall escort her home safely and return shortly." Norrington decided.

"That's not necessary…" Pru interjected.

"**Yes, it is. **You **will **be escorted home. Let's not argue about this again." Pru took Norrington's proffered arm and he led her out of his office after bidding farewell to a still very puzzled Gillette.

* * *

Pru and James arrived at the Governor's Mansion as quickly as they dared. It took longer than necessary, for James insisted that they avoid anybody that would know either of them. As he put it, rather pompously in her opinion, "There is no reason to court scandal."

They stopped near entrance to the gardens. Pru smiled. "Thank you for forcibly escorting me home."

"You're welcome…as long as you promise me that you won't have any more excursions in the city at night."

Pru mischievously grinned. "Now you know I can't promise that…"

"Prudence Abigail Martin!"

"Commodore James Norrington! I want to explore the town. Doing it at night is my only option if I'm not to be the third wheel."

"I will show you Port Royal, but I will do so properly, in daylight."

"Well, I'll simply go by myself at night, but a daylight tour will be splendid." She smiled, thinking she had the last word on the matter.

James hadn't gotten to be Commodore by being weak. "Absolutely not! I forbid it!"

Still lost in their argument, they came about to the servants' entrance, the best door for sneaking in, when a noise came from their left. Ever the protector, James dragged Pru behind a hedge. Ever the curious one, Pru poked her head about to see who was making the noise. A couple was embracing and kissing rather passionately in a small cove of topiaries. Her mouth dropped when she recognized the pair.

"ELIZABETH? WILL?" she whispered loudly.

The couple jumped three feet apart. Will dived behind a tree. Elizabeth looked in Pru's direction and exclaimed, "Pru?" Her eyes widened as she noticed Pru's escort, "COMMODORE?"

"Well, now that we've managed to be introduced," James dryly commented, "perhaps Mr. Turner and I should make sure you enter the house safely and then depart for our own homes."

"I agree." an embarrassed Will replied.

The men watched the women enter the mansion safely before they went their separate ways. Meanwhile, inside the mansion, Pru and Elizabeth crept up to their rooms. Before they bid each other good night, Elizabeth pulled Pru aside and with a grin stated, "Tomorrow, you have **so **much to discuss and explain, dear cousin."

Pru winced. "Aye, there will be a devil of a reckoning with you tomorrow, won't there be?"

"Yes, and I cannot wait for it. Good night, Pru. Dream well."

"Yes, sleep well Elizabeth. Good night."

It took ten minutes before Pru's cheeks stopped burning with embarrassment from the evening's events.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the Reviews! I'll update when I can:) 


	15. No Cads Need Apply

Disclaimer: I have no claim on POTC. I'd like to take Norrington, but Disney won't answer my calls.

* * *

Chapter 15: No Cads Need Apply

Morning came with Pru preparing for her inevitable interrogation by her cousin. Normally, Pru felt quite comfortable in confiding to Elizabeth. The trouble was, Pru absolutely did not want to talk of what happened last night. The whole nature of her relationship with James was unusual and quite frankly, Pru wasn't sure how she felt about it herself. That in itself made explaining it to her cousin extremely difficult.

Pru, being a far earlier riser than Elizabeth, managed a quiet breakfast. Munching on some toasted bread, Pru read the invitations and notes that gentlemen had sent her. There was a respectable pile just for her. She was quite proud of that. The one that held her interest for the longest was from a gentleman new to the area:

_Dear Miss Martin,_

_I want to say again the pleasure I had in your company last night. You are truly a wonderful girl. I regretted that you left the party so early and hope that whatever had been plaguing you had left._

_Enough with that, however. I want to confirm that I would be honored to escort you shopping on Wednesday morning. I'm quite sure you'll be able to get me well acquainted with the merchants. I know you're new here as well, but I hope we could get to know our new home better together._

_Regards,_

_Alistair Leeds_

_Palm Plantation_

Alistair Leeds was one of the few men in her circle last night that had intrigued Pru. He owned a rather large plantation about a day's ride from Port Royal. He was an impeccable gentleman at the party and fairly articulate. If she was still feeling that he lacked something, she told herself that their outing would surely be enjoyable nevertheless. With that idea in mind, she finished her breakfast. Just when she thought she could escape unnoticed, Elizabeth entered the dining room.

"Well, dear cousin, I do hope you had a wonderful evening last night." Elizabeth mischievously remarked.

Pru smiled politely. "The ball was wonderful and I do thank you for welcoming me to Port Royal."

"I know that you didn't mistake what I was asking."

"Well, you didn't ask. You stated…"

"Semantics, Pru. Now out with it. How is it that you claim to be mere 'acquaintances' with the Commodore and yet you appear with him at an entirely improper hour?"

"Sticks and Stones, Elizabeth. You were with Will…"

"I am engaged. You are not. Now what happened with you and Norrington?"

Pru conceded. She wasn't going to get out of it. She might as well explain. "He and I had fought earlier at the ball. He didn't seem to approve with the company I kept and how I conducted myself with them. He called me a flirt and I slapped him before escaping to my room."

Elizabeth's hand flew to her mouth. "You SLAPPED him?"

Pru smiled self-depreciatingly. "Well, he made me angry. My nerves were a wreck. I was badly in need of rum and anonymity. As you saw, I donned men's clothing and went into one of the more respectable bars, The Vinter's Mark…"

"The one the officers frequent?"

"Yes. Of all the luck, Commodore Stick Up His Arse entered to have a drink with his lieutenant…" Pru paused while waiting for Elizabeth to stop choking on her drink, "The frustrating man is entirely too bloody perceptive. He caught on to who I was and made Gillette take me to his office."

"He must have been furious! Propriety and rules are his life!"

"Quite. An hour later he finally deigned to enter. We had another stunning row. I said something completely rash about his power to hurt me, which is something I completely regret admitting… he really should never know that…, and he apologized! He APOLOGIZED to me! I of course had to apologize back. I was partially at fault…even if I was still a bit put out by his behavior…We came to an accord that we would resume our friendship…"

"Friendship has many meanings Pru, what sort?"

"Stop interrupting! He arranged to give me a tour of the fort…and that was it." Pru said with certainty quickly, too quickly.

"That was it? You really expect me to believe that?"

"Well, I was hoping…," Pru faltered, "He blurted out that I needed a keeper without thinking first and in retaliation, I threw his wig across the room. He looks rather fetching without it, you know."

"His wig?" Elizabeth laughed, "Actually, I was beginning to think it remained on his head all the time. I thought he bathed in it, really. What happened next?"

Pru blushed. "I tripped us both and he managed to fall so I landed on him…and…and…we stared at each other for the longest moment…our faces came closer until I could feel his breath on my face…and…Gillette came in the door. I scrambled off Jam…the Commodore. He then escorted me home."

Elizabeth was completely disappointed. "You nearly kissed him?"

Pru fidgeted. "Aye. Jam…the Commodore…"

Elizabeth went from shock to amusement. "So it's James now is it?" she teased. "You liar. You do fancy him, don't you?"

"Of course not! I…He…We…We're just friends…albeit he is an extremely handsome one…"

"Well from what you've described to me, I wouldn't doubt that he is quite taken with you." Elizabeth stated matter-of-factly.

"No. He isn't" Pru looked down at the table.

"You can't be so sure."

"I can. He proposed to you! From what I've gathered of his character he didn't do that without a great deal of thought and feeling. He was in love with you…"

Elizabeth sighed in exasperation. "He did not love me. If he was in love at all, he was in love with the idea of me. I wasn't ugly after all and I was the Governor's daughter! He was in love with the **suitability** of the match. It dovetailed perfectly with his notion of duty and honor. I hope he's realized that fact by now…"

At that moment, the butler came into the room. "Miss Swann, there is a Mr. Turner here."

Elizabeth brightened instantly. "Tell him I'll only be a moment." She turned to Pru, "He's taking me on a drive and then we are to have a picnic. This conversation is not over…"

Pru shook her head as she made to leave the room. "No, it's over. The subject is a mute point as the Commodore is not courting me. Enjoy your picnic. I'll see you later in the day."

Pru parted with Elizabeth. _Why is it that I'm the only one who sees things clearly about James? Elizabeth is probably only seeing things that way in hopes she won't feel as guilty about rejecting him. If anything, he'd only court me as a substitute to Elizabeth…_

* * *

Wednesday morning came. The funny thing was Pru didn't feel the least bit nervous. She always felt nervous around certain other uniformed men of her acquaintance and it surprised her that it didn't apply to other gentlemen. There was no flustering about settling on what to wear and how to dress her hair. She simply looked at her dresses and picked to most comfortable one in her wardrobe. She had the maid put her hair in a simple bun that would keep the hair off her neck in the hot Caribbean sun. She was ready in record time.

Therefore, she was waiting in the drawing room when Mr. Leeds arrived. He was quite surprised to see her downstairs already as he expected to cool his heels for at least five minutes in waiting for her.

"I compliment you. Most ladies would make a man wait for her grand entrance." He teased.

"I am not most ladies…"

"Obviously not. You are far more unique. Shall we go then? You can't look that beautiful and not show it off to other people." he flirted.

"False compliments will get you nowhere, but thank you…" Pru said, taking his arm.

Mr. Leeds was an excellent shopping companion. He never complained of stopping in any shop. However, he seemed to have the unfortunate tendency to leer at women when he thought she wasn't noticing, attempted touching her in an improper way, and when he talked to her, he had the habit of trying to steal a peak down her dress. Pru didn't bother to advise him that there wasn't much to look at, she was far to annoyed at his behavior. Still, polite behavior, whether he deserved it or not, dictated that she was stuck with him until she finished her shopping and came up with a good excuse to part ways. She did, after all, have an appointment with James.

"Farthing for your thoughts?" Leeds asked her cleavage.

"I was merely woolgathering, Mr. Leeds." She said as they stepped out of the shop they'd been perusing.

He smiled. "Please, call me Alistair. I've the sense that we're going to get to know each other _very well_." he said as he caressed her elbow.

She drew back from him in indignation. "I believe that may be a bit over the line, sir!"

"Indeed. I agree as well."

* * *

Without even looking, Pru recognized the voice. **James**. _Bloody hell,_ _does he have some sixth sense where he_ _**knows** when I'm in an embarrassing situation that I'd rather not have him see? _She turned in his direction, which apparently had been directly behind her.

"Commodore," she greeted with relief, "How nice of you to find me for our appointment."

James wasn't paying attention to her, save for a perfunctory nod. He was looking at Mr. Leeds with a forbidding stern look on his face, much the same he would have faced a pirate with. Mr. Leeds looked a bit nervous…

"Good Day Mr. Leeds. How are you doing today?" James frostily asked.

"Commodore. I am extremely well. As you can see, I have one of the most beautiful ladies of Port Royal on my arm. We have been touring the merchants of the town."

"Indeed." Pru saw that the Commodore was angry. She wasn't quite sure at whom: her or Mr. Leeds.

"Yes, I myself have just picked up my new sword at Mr. Turner's." Mr. Leeds pulled it out. "It's beautiful, is it not? And quite long too."

James pulled his sword out. "Indeed, but I believe my sword is the best in Port Royal. Oh look! Mine is longer than yours." James said smugly. Pru rolled her eyes. "It looks to be stronger and larger as well. Of course, mine is built for stamina. I can't have it falling apart in a strenuous bout, can I?"

"No indeed." Mr. Leeds said stiffly "However, I think mine can be just as satisfying in getting the job done. What do you think Miss Martin?"

Pru had been ignored for the past few minutes in what she clearly saw to be a large show of male posturing, to what end she wasn't sure, and she was getting quite bored. "Yes? Well, I don't know…"

Mr. Leeds grinned. "Now I know you have an opinion."

"Well, your sword is quite nice. I'm sure it will be quite useful to you…but…I feel that the Commodore's is quite a bit nicer…"

James grinned and puffed out his chest. "Thank you Miss Martin. I see you have excellent taste in swords. Mr. Leeds…"

More male posturing followed and Pru was ignored yet again. Tired of the "My boat is bigger than yours" conversation, Pru decided to walk off on her own for awhile. She made her way to the docks where she could observe the bustle of ships coming in and out of port…

* * *

James had just dismissed Leeds with a subtle message that he wasn't needed around Pru, **ever**, when he realized that she hadn't spoken in several minutes. For Pru, who almost always had an opinion, this was quite unusual. Then he saw that she was not in sight.

"Miss Martin?" He gave another look about the market. No sign of her. He began to get worried. Very worried.

An apprentice who was cleaning his master's stoop looked up. James walked over to the boy. "Have you seen a young woman dressed in a blue gown? She has brown hair…was about this tall." James made a motion with his hands.

"Aye, Commodore. She was walking in the direction of the docks.

Just then, he heard a commotion and a woman's scream at the docks. Running with hands clenched white in fear, James made it down to the water quickly. A man turned and saw the Commodore. "A child fell into the water from one of the boats. A woman saw it, dived in, and tried to rescue her, but now is in danger of drowning herself!"

He didn't hear the whole sentence. He was already sprinting toward the docks. On the way, he threw his hat, coat and wig off in the dirt. He dove into the water.

_Where is she? God, let me find her. Where? There! _Suddenly he saw a bit of brown hair and blue fabric. Pru was struggling with her heavy petticoats and was barely managing to swim while holding the child above water. Struggling vainly, the wave continued to pull her down.

James sprang into action. He grabbed Pru and the child, but was drug down by their weight as well. Knowing Pru would never forgive him if he saved her first, he took the child and swam close enough to a floating barrel. Admonishing the child to sit on it or at least keep hold of it, James turned back to Pru.

Her strength was waning, he could see. He tore her dress off, hauled Pru into his arms and swam to shore. By this time, the child had been rescued by one of the men and the girl's mother had taken her away. He laid Pru on the docks. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. _Please God, not her._ James immediately started the maneuvers to get the water out of her lungs, frantic that he might not save her.

"Pru. Listen to me damn it! Wake up…Come on now…Pru! DAMN IT! WAKE UP!"

She coughed in spasms, water spilling out of her mouth. He sat her up and pressed her body against his in relief. It was then he noticed they were both soaked to the bone and Pru was only in her shift. _What is it with the females of the Swann household that I constantly see them in states of undress, _James mused, _though Pru looks fetching this way…this wasn't quite what I'd dreamed last night when she 'took' her dress off…_

He called for his coat and wrapped it around her. Pru smiled weakly. "I'm going to take you to the fort." He declared. "You can dry off there while we wait for suitable clothing to arrive. Then you can explain to me what happened. Can you walk?"

Pru nodded. "I got wet, I didn't hurt my legs"

James nodded grimly. "No, but you could have been hurt far worse. Your legs are too weak to walk. Hold on."

James bent to her knees and lifted her in his arms. The crowd clapped, for her or James Pru wasn't sure, as he carried her away.

"My hero! Your blatant show of strength amazes me! " Pru said sarcastically in a simpering voice.

"It's time you realized the trouble I go to for you." He said laughingly.

Pru settled into his arms. _Might as well enjoy the ride while it lasts…I could get quite used to this, _she mused as she turned her face to his shoulder.

* * *

In the warm Caribbean sun, Pru dried quickly as James showed her the fort. She could see that it was extremely well run and would only be to his credit as a superior officer. As they walked, Pru explained how it was she who ended up diving into the water. She was the closest and had been the first to notice the child in the water. She didn't have time to find someone else. No, she didn't think about what would happen. Perhaps is was quite foolish, but she couldn't have just stood there…The questions continued for quite a while before James stopped, but she could tell that he was holding something back…

"You look unwell. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, although I've decided that from now on, **I** will accompany you on your outings."

Pru scoffed. "You're far too busy. Besides, why would you need to? I've got plenty of other gentlemen who would be pleased to escort…"

"Yes, I can see how that Mr. Leeds fellow protected you."

"Don't bring him into this. It was your fault I even went down to the docks!"

James arched a brow. "My fault?"

"Yes, your fault. If you two hadn't been completely ignoring me while locked in some moronic battle for male supremacy…"

"I was doing nothing of the kind. You should have waited until I'd sent Mr. Leeds away."

"Oh, so you have the authority to send my companions away?"

"I believe it is my duty to send away the unsuitable ones, yes. Besides, I am your escort now."

Pru snorted. "Why?"

"Well, for one, it will be so much easier to rescue you if I don't have to continually search for you in a crowd! Cancel any other engagements you have…"

"Now you've decided who I can and cannot see?"

"They were all unsuitable." He gritted out.

"Which ones?"

"Their names escape me…"

"Really, perhaps I should make a list then. For starters, how about Mr. Leeds?"

"Pervert. Besides, his name is Alistair. Any Alistair I've ever met has been a complete weasel."

"Mr. Collins?"

"Man doesn't have two brains to rub together. You deserve more than that."

"Mr. Taylor?"

"Drunkard."

"Mr. Smythe?"

"Gambles."

"Mr…Styles?"

"A complete and utter dissolute cad."

Pru's eyebrow arched as she smiled evilly. "There is no Mr. Styles that I know of in Port Royal…you, sir, are deliberately making things up. What I want to know is why…"

James looked unsettled. He had been rightly duped by the clever lady and when James was unsettled… "Why?" he hoarsely asked as he got closer to her, "You said you didn't want to marry. Why now? Secondly…I…"

Just then, Governor Swann arrived, concerned for his niece's welfare. He inquired over what happened and thanked James profusely for saving her life. Conscious that another one of his girls didn't have a dress on in front of navy, he quickly piled her into a carriage. As the carriage began to take off, Pru yelled, "This isn't the end of our conversation…!"

James smiled. _No, _he thought, _it wouldn't be. You and I are far too stubborn to surrender an argument so soon. However, I will prove far more stubborn in aspects of her safety from now on. I will not allow her to be in that much danger. She will receive the shock of a lifetime when she sneaks out of the mansion tonight…_

AN: Reviews are welcome! Thanks for all of them so far. The story is far from finished, I think…so stay tuned. I loved the line in the movie "Ella Enchanted" where Char says "It will be so much easier rescuing you if I don't have to commute." so I adapted it. Artistic License!


	16. Pru Cometh Before a Fall

Disclaimer: POTC is owned by Disney, but I'm hoping to keep Norrington in my closet.

* * *

Chapter 16: Pru Cometh Before a Fall

Pru's uncle insisted that she rest in bed for the remainder of the day. That was fine. Pru personally needed time to think about the events that had happened.

_Where does he get the idea that he can dictate who I associate with, _Pru fumed, _How is it that I fight with him half the time and yet I still enjoy talking to him? Am I really that much of a glutton for punishment? Why, of all gentlemen, does he make me feel so safe and so infuriatingly coddled at the same time? Why…_

Pru's mind continued to come up with questions and no answers. It got so frustrating that Pru had to find a way to relax, immediately. After the evening meal, when it had grown quite dark, Pru prepared for another jaunt through Port Royal, this time avoiding The Vinter's Mark. _No need to have another row with James, _Pru thought, _He'll no doubt be looking for me at the tavern, but I'll be on the beach with a small glass of rum…_

Pru quietly opened the door to the servants' quarters and crept out. Keeping to the shadows, she tiptoed through the gravel pathway to the grass. Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth and an arm wound itself around her waist. As she was dragged off into the bushes, Pru tried to scream, but the sound was muffled.

Arching her body, Pru tried to wrench her self from the assailant's grasp. He held fast as he dragged her further away from the house. Simultaneously, Pru bit his hand as she stomped on his foot's inset. With a pained curse, the man hit the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Pru hissed.

Pru kicked him in the stomach hard. He groaned and curled into the fetal position. She began the motion to hit him between the legs and run away. As her leg lifted away from her in preparation, the man made a defensive motion with his hands.

"Stop, Pru! For God's sake!"

Pru froze. _It couldn't be…_

"JAMES?" she whispered in amazement.

"Will you stop attacking me if I say yes?" he sardonically asked.

"Possibly…I haven't decided yet…What did you think you were doing?" she indignantly asked.

"Teaching you a lesson." He dryly commented.

"Teaching me a lesson?"

"Indeed, butit seems that it was I who learned a lesson. A very physical one."

"Oh dear," Pru forgot her indignation and tried not to laugh as she assessed his injuries, "Did I hurt you too much? Not that you didn't deserve it, of course…"

"I'm not irreparably harmed. I think most of the bruises will be hidden by clothing. The bite mark, however, will take some explaining…" he said wryly.

Pru really tried hard not to laugh. She really did. Intentions were wonderful, really…Her shoulders began shaking as she laughed silently.

"What…" Pru paused. "What are you doing here?"

"Go on, laugh about it." he dared her. "I'm here to be your escort, as promised."

"I thought you weren't going to condone my nocturnal outings…"

"I still don't, but I happen to know you're stubborn and would do it anyway. Hence, my presence here tonight. I had thought that I could end your excursions by teaching you a lesson. It seems I over calculated…"

"You mean, YOU were WRONG?" Pru asked sarcastically. Then she noticed his clothing. "Are you going on a spy mission or is black and no wig the new uniform of the navy?"

In the dark, James smiled. "Not quite. I thought it appropriate."

"Appropriate for what?"

"Tell me, did you have a particular destination tonight?" he averred.

"A tavern perhaps…obviously not The Vintner's Mark…" Pru began.

"I thought we might do something a bit different. How about a horseback ride on the beach and we enjoy a glass of rum while watching the waves?"

"Really?"

"Yes, when I can't sleep I often take a ride and then gaze out to the ocean. Shall we go?"

"I accept. Can I help you up?" Pru grinned.

"My hero. It's the least you can do, you know…"

"Come on my Commodore in Distress. Let's get the horses."

Together they crept away from the mansion's grounds.

* * *

The moonlight ride proved to be an experience Pru would never forget. Everything was bathed in blue: the sand, the ocean and its waves, the deep blue sky. The wind whipped into her face and their horses' hooves thundered onto the beach. James reined in and Pru followed suit after they'd ridden down the length of the beach some way from the town.

He smiled at her in a daring way.

"What?" Pru asked suspiciously.

"How about a race to that outcropping, Pru? If you think you can match me…"

"I can't resist a challenge…" Pru immediately set her horse into motion.

The air was filled with her laughter. Pru was a fine horsewoman to be sure, but James was better. Right at the last second, his horse passed her.

He was smugly smiling by the time she reined in. James led her to a comfortable spot in the sand and they sat. He took out the rum out of his pack and poured it into the two glasses he'd packed as well.

"Well, I do believe I deserve a forfeit…" James commented.

Pru arched her eyebrow. "Oh really? I don't recall making a bet…"

"But we did race. I won that race, therefore I demand a forfeit." he declared.

"and if I don't agree?"

"You will…don't forget I know quite a few things…"

Pru laughed. "Blackmail?"

"Indeed." he teased.

Pru rolled her eyes. "Very Well. I suppose I must. What is my forfeit?"

James turned serious. "Tell me something I don't know about you."

"and not be allowed the same privilege?"

"Perhaps…if you tell me three things about yourself that I don't know."

"Two," Pru bargained.

"Deal. Now tell me." he demanded.

Pru thought for a moment. "As it happens, two memories came back to me during our ride…"

"Go on."

"I used to ride sidesaddle when I could get away with it. There's nothing like riding as fast as you can in the moonlight. There's a beautiful reckless freedom in it…I'm probably romanticizing it…"

"No, you're not."

"Thank you." Pru smiled, "Tonight reminded me so much of my horse. It was a russet colored mare that could run like the wind. She and I shared our secret rides. I called her Libby, short for Liberty. I loved that horse…"

"What happened to her?" James asked.

"I rode her to Rhode Island and I had to sell her. Not many ships would be willing to take a horse to Georgia and beyond…I bid her farewell. It's not like I'm still thinking she'll appear one day, but I miss her from time to time…"

"I'm sorry, Pru. It's obvious you loved the horse." James became serious again. "Now, the second admission, please."

"Since you said please…I don't think you're as stuffy as I thought you were when we first met."

"_Thank You for that_. That doesn't count."

"Yes, it does. It was something about me that you didn't know and I told you. Now it's your turn. Tell me…why you love the sea so much…I know you do. I could see it in your eyes every time we were on deck." Pru stated.

James lay back against the sand. "I don't really know…"

"Not nearly good enough James…"

"Really? YOU don't APPROVE of my answer?" he teased. "I suppose that the ocean is so beautiful and yet so willful. It's a monumental challenge to think any man is capable of controlling it, yet I'm one of them that wants to try.

But it's not just that challenge that draws me. It's the vastness of it all that makes you feel so small, so insignificant. I think that's what draws me: the challenge it throws out…the challenge of…"

"Freedom." they said simultaneously.

"Exactly." James breathed.

Pru smiled. "I feel the same way. I love being on land, but every once in awhile I feel the pull…"

"Yes."

They sipped their rum in silence, having forgotten its existence until that moment. The waves continued beating against the shore and the moonlight made everything seem unreal. Pru felt his stare.

"What?" she asked quizzically.

"The moonlight becomes you, Pru." he said softly.

Pru wasn't sure she knew quite what to make of that. "Th…Thank…You."

James withdrew his pocket watch. "It's time I get you back."

"Has that much time passed?"

He packed up the rum and the glasses. They mounted their horses and rode off. All too soon, in both their opinions, they arrived within the confines of the mansion's gardens. They paused a few feet from the back door.

"Despite the somewhat painful beginning, I had a very enjoyable evening." James smiled.

"I did as well…despite your, ahem, lesson earlier." She grinned.

"You…don't have another appointment with a gentleman, do you?"

"No, I've agreed to a picnic with Elizabeth."

"Good. You've agreed to my advice then."

Pru laughed softly. "No. I had agreed to the picnic last week. It would take a lot more persuasion if I were to agree…not that I would ever change my mind…"

"Pru." James warned.

"James," she parried back,"…We'll discuss this later…let's not end the truce right now…Will I see you at the Wilson's ball…they're holding it in I believe three days?"

"I'll be there…that is, if you'll save a dance…?"

"Absolutely…although I shall regret that it won't be a waltz…"

"Sadly no." he commented.

Pru looked up at him. "I really should go in now…"

James stepped back. "Sleep well then."

Pru reached up and lightly kissed his cheek. Inwardly, she was shrieking in mortification that she kissed him, but outwardly she softly smiled. "Sleep Well James."

She disappeared and James turned to begin his way back to his rooms. He felt the imprint of her kiss for hours. He finally fell asleep to dreams…dreams he had no right to dream…dreams that he knew would never be realized…

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews! They are always welcome. Stay tuned, faithful readers and Norrians! 


	17. TêteàTête

Disclaimer: POTC is still not owned by yours truly. If it were, I would not be a financially strapped college student and Jack Davenport/Norrington would me married to me.

* * *

Chapter 17: Tête-à-Tête

"Elizabeth. Pssssssst. Elizabeth…Are you awake?"

Elizabeth groaned. "Wha?" she said sleepily.

"I need to talk."

Something in Pru's voice made Elizabeth sit up. "Are you all right?" she asked concernedly.

"I suppose…it's just that I'm very confused. I hate it when I don't know where I'm going... Life was so much easier when I knew what I wanted…"

"What did you want?"

Pru shrugged. "Security. Family. And I've found that. Now though…"

"Now…" Elizabeth pressed.

Pru groaned frustratingly as she pushed her face into Elizabeth's mattress. "Blast it. I don't know what I want anymore."

"What started this? You're usually much more together than how you appear right now…"

"It's been building since I came to Port Royal. When you and your father accepted me into your family, I thought I'd had all I wanted. You would be getting married in a few months and I could serve as my uncle's hostess. I would grow into being one of those matron aunts…"

"You really thought that?...but you have tons of suitors!"

"Yes and past experiences have led me to believe that most were idiots or dull or ungentlemanly or worse! It never seemed that the honorable ones were interested or maybe it was the fact that I never felt like taking that leap of admitting I liked someone…I'm too afraid of falling off the cliff…"

"but…"

"Tonight, it just came to head. James and I…"

"You were out with the Commodore again? Alone?" Elizabeth was quite shocked. She quite expected Pru to do something like this, but not the Commodore. He was too stuffy and proper. _Perhaps we've all misunderstood him, _Elizabeth thought with wonder.

"Yes. He views himself as my protector. I personally don't think I need one, but he rather determinedly insists. I'm not happy that when I go out, I have to have a guard, but there you have it…He, um, surprised me in the garden tonight. Instead of going to a tavern, we rode horses along the beach and then rested on the sand while drinking a glass of rum…"

"Rum is a vile…" Elizabeth interrupted.

"Drink…I know, but it's obvious you've never been to New England…Anyway…it was the most lovely time. We talked and told each other things that no one else knows about us…It felt so right..."

"and?"

"And I liked it! Not just a friendly liking either…I'm not sure what I feel anymore…it's something I can't put a name to, but…"

"**Won't** put a name to it is more like it."

"I know what you're thinking but…"

"Pru…have you ever thought that you two are in love?"

Pru shook her head emphatically. "**No**. We aren't. I'm not in love with him. If anything…he's a dear friend. A very dear friend…I can't be in love with him, you know that…it would only end in heartbreak if I did…he doesn't love me, he loves…"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Me. As you've said before. You're deluding yourself if you still believe that. I was just telling Will…"

Pru's shocked face stared at her cousin. "YOU TOLD Will about this? What did you tell him?"

"Only something that he already knew, that you and the Commodore were becoming extremely attached to each other. We both agree that you two make an excellent pair…"

"We are not an excellent pair! Why aren't you listening to me?" Pru accused.

"Because you're being stubborn and refuse to listen to **me**…It's obvious that you won't listen to the truth. I'm tired and I want to sleep. Come back when you've finally realized your feelings. Lord knows, it will all be easier on us all…"

"I am not…"

"Good night."

Pru hung her head in acceptance. "Good night."

Pru went back to her room. _Elizabeth has to be wrong. I can't feel that way…All I want is security and a nice home with family right now…and having unrequited love gives me neither…_

Pru finally lay down in bed. _I will not surrender. I won't say I'm in love until he does…_ Forcing herself to think of something, anything else, Pru finally slept.

* * *

James, who had busied himself doing paperwork for the past hour, sighed as he threw the papers he'd been perusing on his desk. Even work wasn't distracting him tonight. Interesting, that. After the Black Pearl debacle, and Elizabeth's rejection, work was what kept his emotions at bay. Itgave him the distraction he needed.Of course, perhaps those earlieremotions weren't as strong as the ones currently swirling around his heart.

James was confused, something he hated. He had so many unanswered questions that ran through his head constantly, a collection of what ifs and whys that had his mind in circles. Perhaps he needed someone to talk to, he mused, as he turned down the corridor to his lieutenant's quarters. The door was slightly open and the room was lit. James cracked the door open a little wider as he entered.

Gillette was sitting on his cot in a reclined position. His eyes and mind were concentrating on reading a book and wasn't aware that anyone had entered the room. James softly spoke. "Gillette."

He might as well have shouted it and been a ghost. Gillette literally jumped three feet in the air before falling back on the cot. The book he'd been reading had a far less kind fate. It flew across the room and hit the wall, sliding to the floor.

"Are you always this jumpy Andrew?" James asked.

"No, sir. I just wasn't expecting…"

"Yes. I was hoping that you'd consent to sharing some brandy in my office…"

Gillette nodded. "Of course, sir."

James looked at his lieutenant. "Stop sir'ing me. We're off duty. How many times must I ask that? We've been friends since we were both midshipman, man!"

Gillette grinned contrarily. "That we were…sir. Let's go and find the brandy then…"

As they were about to exit the room, James stooped to pick up Gillette's book. As his hands grasped it, Gillette frantically said, "You don't have to do that…"

"Nonsense. What is your problem? What could be so bad about…" James looked at the title, "Shakespeare's Sonnets? Sonnets, Andrew? I never pegged you to be a romantic…"

"I enjoy them, sir. It's nice to know that someone might have loved another enough to stay with them…"

James knew Gillette was referring to his lieutenantsown romantic failures, especially his own essential abandonment at the altar so many years ago. "Relax, Andrew. I don't begrudge you it by making you feel bad. I was only teasing…"

With a friendly pat on his friend's shoulder, the two officers began walking to Norrington's office. They sat in two comfortable chairs while James poured the Brandy from the decanter into the two crystal glasses. The men sipped quietly for awhile, each man collecting his thoughts…

"I'm curious." Gillette said, "Is there a reason for tonight's drink?"

"Does there have to be?"

"No, but something tells me there is…" Gillette insisted.

"You would be correct. I am in need of someone to talk things out. I am perplexed about something…" James said as he rubbed his forehead, obviously tired from his confusion.

"Would that 'thing' be a lady of our acquaintance?"

James looked sharply at his lieutenant. "Why do you say that?"

"A hunch."

"It's a good hunch. You've known me for quite awhile Andrew. I've managed to rise through the ranks because I have good judgment and I'm decisive. However, in this case I just don't know what to do and it frustrates me…

She's had this strange pull on me since I first saw her in the cargo hold of my ship. I've never felt such a rapport with a female before. Even when we're arguing, I enjoy being near her…"

"I know."

"You do?" James was surprised.

"It's quite obvious, sir."

"Does everyone know?" James hated the possibility. He prided himself on keeping his emotions hidden; it was what made one a good naval officer, after all.

"Only people that know you well."

Norrington relaxed. _Well, I can't say there are too many of those around. I've made sure of it..._"The problems, as far as I can see, are many. Why do I feel so comfortable and yet so heightened when I'm around her?"

Gillette interrupted, "You love…"

"Don't be rash. I can't be in love. I absolutely forbid it…at least until I'm sure that the lady reciprocates. I **will **not let happen what occurred before with Miss Swann's proposal…"

"You didn't love her, though."

"I thought I did, and doesn't that amount to the same thing at the time? Whether I was really in love with her or not, the rejection still hurt terribly. I know now that I never knew the real Elizabeth…We would not have been happy, especially when she loved another…"

"Thank God you've finally realized that."

"Can't you see why I'm not in love? I'm in control of my emotions now. I vowed at the time that I'd not let them rule me again."

"I can see that you're in denial…"

"No, I'm not." He frowned. "I'm being truthful with myself. Besides, what does it matter if I'm in love?"

"You could do something rather novel, James. Marry the girl and be happier than you've ever been…"

"You've been reading far too many sonnets. I'd have thought you of all people would have written off love…"

"For myself, yes. For you, no. You've finally met your match. It's time you realized it…"

"She is not my match. She doesn't love me and most definitely does not want to marry me. She views me merelyas an overprotective brother…"

"I highly doubt that. What makes you think so?"

"I heard her say so. I…ahem…listened in to a conversation between her and her cousin shortly after we arrived in Port Royal. I still remember her words: 'I am not going to marry him and he certainly does not want to marry me.'"

"Are you sure you interpreted that correctly? She might have…"

"Yes. I'm sure. I know what I heard. It's beside the point. We're friends and nothing else will come of it."

"But if you feel for her…"

"I am **not** in love! The subject is finished. Now, on to business…" James and Gillette talked for quite awhile about the more serious business of naval matters. Late into the evening, the men parted. James returned to his bedroom.

_I will not yield. I won't say I'm in love until she does…_

* * *

AN: Reviews make me happy. Thanks for all who have reviewed so far! 


	18. Girl Interrupted

Disclaimer: POTC and its characters are owned by Disney and all that goes with it. I am poor and make no money of this. I would like to borrow Norrington though.

* * *

Chapter 18: Girl Interrupted

The night of the Wilson's ball arrived in typical Caribbean fashion, star lit and steamy. A slight wind made the trees whisper, competing with the rush of the waves and the chirp of the insects in a cacophony of sound that filled the air. The atmosphere proved to be exciting as the carriages dropped their occupants at the grand stairs of the Wilson Mansion.

Pru and Elizabeth were helped from the carriage by a footman. Will Turner was already waiting at the steps. As the Wilson family had been particular friends of the Governor, they were more than happy to include Elizabeth's fiancée in the invitations. Will commented that the two finest looking ladies had finally arrived, causing both girls to smile at the compliment while denying it profusely. It was true, though. Elizabeth had donned a deep pink gown that complimented her skin color beautifully while Pru wore a green silk gown that brought out the amber flecks in her dark brown eyes.

Taking her uncle's arm, the Swann/Turner party ascended the stairs and joined the line for introductions. The Wilsons were a kind family and inquired about all the proper things one must at a ball and the Swanns responded in turn with all the complimentary sayings required.

Finally they were free to mingle through the crowd. Pru's dance card was quickly being filled by eager gentlemen of her acquaintance. Nervously, Pru glanced about for a tall man in a dark blue brocaded coat, white shirt, and cream breeches. He was nowhere to be found as she circled the room in search of him. Disappointed, she leaned against a column by the large curtained window. _He said he would be here…_

"Looking for someone?" a deep voice inquired.

Pru turned and smiled in delight, hitting him with her fan. "You know very well who I was looking for. You nearly weren't allowed a dance, sir. My card is filling quickly…"

"I outrank them all. I would have demanded a dance."

Pru rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure that would be **so **entirely proper…"

An amused light appeared in his eyes as he sighed in feigned disappointment. "Alas, I know. However, to my extreme good luck, I arrived just in time."

"If I'll allow you a dance now…"

"You will."

Pru scoffed lightly. "So sure of yourself, Ja-Commodore? I suppose I'll allow you a dance…" Pru held her card up for his perusal.

He scanned the card and quickly signed his name in the remaining **three** spots. Pru drew in a quick breath. "You can't have three dances…"

He interrupted, "Yes, I can. I just signed for them, see?"

She frowned. "You know that's entirely improper! People will think we're engaged…"

He suddenly laughed as he erased his name in one spot. "Nervous are we?"

Pru noticed the smile he gave her didn't reach his eyes. "You're acting odd tonight…"

"I'm fine, Miss Martin."

The music started playing, a sprightly gavotte. She looked up at him. "You've got the first dance. Shall we?"

Dancing a fast dance with James was wonderful, although not as thrilling as the waltz had been. He was graceful and sure in his steps. He didn't allow her to falter. She quite envied his grace. _Is there anything he can't do well in public, _she asked half-annoyingly and half-humorously.

The dance ended in half the time Pru thought it should. James deposited her by her uncle's side, bowed, and promised he would anxiously await his second allotted dance. He then proceeded to stand directly by her side for the rest of the evening. _My fearless protector, _Pru thought as she rolled her eyes. Fearless protector indeed. His presence caused a rapid drop in her popularity among the gentleman. Save for the few that came by to claim her for a dance, few stayed for conversation. Pru began to be rather annoyed at his proprietary actions.

She looked into his eyes. "Commodore…what do you think you're doing?"

He arched a brow. "Protecting you?"

"What? Oh yes, I see. It's very dangerous for any gentleman to approach me in the middle of a ballroom! All manner of things could happen!Do you know why the men are staying away?" she asked in a falsely cheerful voice.

"Why no…I consider it most unusual…"

Just then a sailor appeared at their side. Handing James a note, he waited for the response. Norrington quickly read the note andordered the sailor to return to the fort. James turned to Pru with a frown on his face.

"Forgive me. I've just received news that there are reports of piracy within the area. I must get ready to sail immediately. I regret I won't be able to claim the second dance…"

"I know you have to go. Don't fear a rebuke from me. I save that for your more asinine actions and this is not it."

He gave a quick smile andnodded as he pulled her farther away from listening ears. "I must go, but promise me something…"

"What?"

"I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. Don't go out at night by yourself while I'm not here. Do you promise?"

"James…"

"Pru, please. I'll be able to concentrate far better if I know you're safe. Please?"

Pru saw how important it was to him and how pressed he was for time. She couldn't find it in herself to argue. "I give you my word." she promised.

"Thank you. I must be going. Till we meet again…Pru." He bowed and kissed her hand.

"Be safe James. I couldn't bear it if you were hurt…by pirates, I mean. As for myself…that's another story. Be careful…"

He nodded and left to make his regrets to his hostess. Pru watched him while he remained in sight. As he disappeared, she closed her eyes and said a small prayer for his safe return. She then wandered off to find Elizabeth, to tell her the news. Suddenly, the party seemed far less exciting and interesting now…

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

Pru was in the town proper, dutifully accompanied by Elizabeth and a maid when they heard the HMS Hunter had returned from their pirate hunting mission.

Eager to see James after two weeks of absence, Pru dragged Elizabeth down to the docks despite her cousin's protests. The first off the ship was a man in a stretcher, obviously badly wounded. Pru's blood ran cold as she recognized the man. _James. Oh God. _Without thinking about what was proper and dignified, she ran as fast as she could to the marines who carried their commander.

Gillette was by their side, concern etched over his face.

"Lieutenant Gillette, What happened?" an extremely worried Pru asked.

Ordering the marines to take the Commodore to the infirmary, he took her to the side. Softly he told her what happened. "It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention and a damned pirate snuck up behind me with a pistol. Norrington tackled me just as the pistol went off. It missed me completely, but it grazed the Commodore's head…"

Pru's face went white and she began to tremble. "Will…Will he be alright?"

"I don't know. Being a head wound, he's lost a lot of blood and his fever is rising. We'll do what we can…"

Pru clenched her eyes shut, praying the welling tears would stay in. _No..._"Take me to the infirmary immediately. I'll nurse him…"

Gillette protested. "I can't. Surely, you must know that he wouldn't want you to act without propriety. He'll be furious at us both if you go..."

"Luckily, he can't exactly argue now, can he? Take me now or I'll find a way in myself." she demanded. Gillette saw how determined she was and appeared about to yield...

Elizabeth interjected. "The maid and I will go with her and wait a proper distance from the patient. It shall be perfectly fine and acceptable."

Pru looked at her cousin gratefully and squeezed her hand. "Thank You." She mouthed as Gillette assigned a marine to accompany them to the infirmary. As much as he wanted to go with them to help his friend, he was second in command and had to see the ship and their prisoners sorted out. He turned back to the ship…

* * *

Pru stayed in the infirmary for days. What little sleep she got she snatched when Elizabeth forced her to do so. Otherwise, she kept James cool with a wet cloth on his forehead, she murmured to him in his delusions, and prayed as the fever rose.

_God, _Pru fervently prayed, _Please save this man. He's a good man, the best I've ever known. I…I couldn't bear it if he died. I'm kidding myself if I believe that all I feel for him is a deep friendship. I need him when he'ssarcastic, I need him when he's the overprotectiveCommodore.I need him more than I can say, more than I could ever admit. _

_I can't hide it from myself any longer, not now when he lies so close to death. I…I…I love him. I might have always loved him even as the ice cold unemotionalCommodore. I know he doesn't love me and probably won't, but I need him to be there. He may marry someday and I'll have to deal with that, but I can't see him die…I can't…_

Pru put her face down into her cupped hands and cried. She cried for the possibility of a world without James Norrington. She cried for her love that she didn't think was returned.. She cried well into the night…

* * *

_Sounds. Entirely too loud. God, what a bloody headache I have! What happened to me? Who the hell is making that noise? Oh bloody hell!_

James became conscious very painfully. His temple throbbed like the devil and his throat was dry as a desert. His ears registered the sound of sobbing to his right. Female sobbing, from the sound of it…

He cracked his eyes open. "Pru?" he said, his voice a mere whisper.

There was a gasp. "James? You're awake?" she tearfully asked.

He grimaced. "Unfortunately. Could you get me some water?"

Pru put the cup to his lips. Cool water spilled from the cup onto his dry lips and into his parched throat. As she placed it back on the side table, she sat back with a weary smile. "I was so worried James…"

"What happened? I remember fighting the pirates…"

"You tackled Gillette to save him from a bullet and managed to get shot yourself. You collapsed and you were brought back to Port Royal…Your fever raged for thepast few days. I wasn't," Pru swallowed."I wasn't sure you would make it. Don't do this to me again…" she demanded emotionally.

"Trust me," he smiled weakly, "I'll do my best to avoid this happening again in the future."

"See that you do. You have no idea how many people were worried about you. My uncle has been by at least five times…Elizabeth was finally sent home to rest after being with me here the whole time…Gillette has been in here every second he possibly could and was seriously considering moving a desk in to do his work in the infirmary…"

"He's always worried too much over me…"

"With good reason in this case! Why-"

"Miss, I don't think arguing with him will improve his health…stubborn though he is…" the surgeon admonished as he entered the area.

"Nonsense," James replied, "I feel ten times better all ready." He tried to sit up, but fell back down immediately.

"Better, eh? Now be a good lad, and let me examine you." the surgeon said as Pru left the room to allow privacy.

Minutes later, the surgeon declared James to be lucky indeed. He encountered no protests as James felt the exact same way. As the surgeon left, James ordered that Pru be brought back in for tea. A much happier and less tearful Pru came back in less than a minute afterward.

The tea cart came. Pru poured the special herbal tea into cups and deposited a peace of bread on his plate. "I was hoping for chocolate biscuits…" he remarked.

"You're still weak and so it is to be sick person food for you. Of course, if you don't complain too much, when I next visit, I might be persuaded to smuggle in a few."

"You would have my undying devotion, Pru." He smiled at her.

Pru looked down as she smiled. _Odd, _he thought. "When next you visit…?" he asked.

"Well, now that you're out of the woods so to speak, I must return home. I daresay I look a fright…"

"Never, Pru. Mussed hair looks good on you."

She arched her brow in amusement. "You're just saying that because I have you at my mercy and you must be nice. As I was saying, I'll leave after tea…and I will return tomorrow for tea. It shall be our regular appointment."

They finished their tea and the cart was taken away. Pru got up to leave. A sudden thought occurred to him. "Pru…" he began.

"Yes, James?"

"I know I said that you couldn't go out at night without my being here. Knowing you, I feel the need to clarify it." She grinned at him mischievously."What I'm trying to say isthat Imeant that you don't go out unless I'm **accompanying **you. Is that clear?"

"Clearer than Crystal, oh wise one! I suppose I should, as I did give my word. Until tomorrow," She gave a jaunty salute as she exited the infirmary.

* * *

James couldn't wait to get out of the infirmary. _She thinks she has me at her mercy, _he thought, _hardly true, at least not the way she meant it… The time I have to spend in here will stretch forever. I had better heal quickly. I've duties to attend to and certainladies to protect. Pru will find a way to do what she wants and without me there to protect her…_

An idea came to him. He saw some paper and pen nearby. He grabbed it and began writing:

_Miss Swann and Mister Turner,_

_As you've probably heard by now, I am on the long road to recovery, largely due to your cousin's actions. Please convey my heartfelt thanks to her. I owe her far more than she will ever know..._

_I'm writing for an entirely different reason besides conveying my gratitude, although it does involve your cousin. Please watch over her. She is very willful and independent, as I'm sure you must know by now. I am not condemning those traits mind you, but I also know what she's capable of. Please do your best to make sure she is accompanied with someone suitable wherever and whenever she goes somewhere. _

_I trust you to watch over her until I am able to do so. I know you care about our common…friend as much as I do. _

_Regards, _

_Commodore James Norrington, Royal Navy_

_P.S. One last thing has occurred to me. Miss Martin is not to find out that I've sent this letter. I confess that I believe she would be furious if she found out about my management of her safety, however much she might need it. Remember, tell no one of this letter, most of all Miss Martin. I'm sure we would not like the consequences..._

Sealing the letter, James rang for a sailor. Handing over his missive, Norrington ordered for it to be delivered to Mister Turner immediately. Resting easy now that he had arranged things to the best of his ability, he decided that a nap was in order. His head sank against the pillow as a last thought occurred to him: _That shall have to do for now. I just pray that Pru doesn't find out…_

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I can't begin to say how much I love hearing what everyone thinks, particularly if you like it! 


	19. Hell Hath No Fury

Disclaimer: Pru Martin is the only thing I own and the fact I don't own Norrington is a sad, sad thing indeed.

* * *

Chapter 19: Hell Hath No Fury

It had been one and a half weeks since James Norrington had woken up in the infirmary. One and a half weeks of lying in bed with little to do but think. He wasn't completely alone. Many people had come to visit. Governor Swann had visited and announced his intentions to hold a dinner party in the Commodore's honor. Gillette came by frequently, out of concern for a friend as well as to conduct the business of the navy. James insisted on the last. Gillette had wanted to protest, but James simply felt he would go mad if he weren't allowed to do his work.

It was one and a half weeks since James had woken up to find Pru crying on his behalf. In that time, Pru had visited faithfully at tea time. To his disgruntlement, she neglected to bring chocolate biscuits, as it was the doctor's orders that he eat healthy.

It had been longer since his encounters with Pru resembled any sense of normal. Normal of course being constant sparring and teasing combined with moments of insightful tenderness. Pru seemed withdrawn, unlike herself. She was wonderfully friendly, unfailingly polite, and an impeccable nurse. In short, it was making him sick.

So it was two weeks later that James finally couldn't hold his frustration in any longer. Pru had just served tea with a polite smile. "Drink this, I think it's doing wonders for regaining your strength."

He scowled. "Stop."

Pru frowned in confusion. "Stop what?"

"Being so nice! It's driving me mad!"

Pru retorted sarcastically, "Being nice is driving you mad? I'd better not smile then, it might set you back a month!"

He frowned back at her. "That's better."

Pru straightened. "But it's not something I'll continue…the doctor advised…"

"Hang the doctor, Pru. He's already let me off bed rest if I don't collapse on my way to my quarters after his final check up. If you're just doing this…"

"What, being nice?"

"Yes! You're not acting normally…"

"What are you trying to say?…that I don't act nicely when I'm 'normal'?" She asked.

"No…that isn't…No…Pru, Something seems to be lacking when we've talked since I was injured. I just want you and I to feel comfortable and normal again…and if that takes arguing with you, then so be it!"

"Well, I refuse. You need to rest and more importantly, to stop acting like a child…"

He scowled. "I am not acting like a child…"

She gave a patronizing smile. "Think what you will, but I do think it's time for you to take a nap." She rose and made her way to the door. As she exited, she looked back and said, "Perhaps tomorrow you'll be in a better mood and cease this argument nonsense. Until tomorrow, rest well, James."

* * *

The surgeon had just completed looking at the wound and declaring James to be perfectly healthy when Pru arrived. She burst into the room with no warning. Her face taut and her mouth tight with anger, Pru stomped toward Norrington's bed. A part of James that normally never cringed, even in battle, shrank inward in preparation for a fatal blow.

She stopped before the bed. "Surgeon…Is he recovered?" she asked stiffly.

The surgeon knew to pick his battles and this was certainly not one he wanted to participate in. "Yes. Perfectly healthy. As long as he takes it easy and rests when he feels weak…"

"Understood. Thank you." Pru summarily dismissed the surgeon. That left Pru and James, again ready to do battle…

"Hello James."

He smiled in greeting. "Back so soon, Pru? Is there a reason for this wonderful visit?"

Pru was calm, too calm, as she turned and stared into his eyes. "Yes, well I wasn't intending to come back so soon for more of your delightful 'protection,' except for the fact that I overheard a rather exceptional conversation in the garden that I just **knew** you had to hear about…"

"You're right. I've needed to hear a few gardening tips…"

"Cut it, Norrington, or I'll cut it myself…" Pru glared at him.

Norrington knew when he could get away with something when it came to Pru. This was most obviously not one of those times…

"We can't talk here…Follow me and I'll show you a place where we can have privacy."

Pru was angry, it was quite obvious. Extremely angry. Her head high with anger, she took his arm and they slowly walked to their destination.

Their destination proved to be his office.

"You were saying?" he asked.

"I heard Elizabeth and Will in the garden chatting. It seems they were talking about me. Keeping my word, I haven't been out of the house at night though I've wanted to do so many times. It seems they noticed that as well. Why do you suppose they noticed?"

"I'm not quite sure…"

"Really, James? They were talking about being tired as it appears that they had been staying up late the past TWO WEEKS making sure I didn't go anywhere alone. Sweet isn't it for them to do that? But, it isn't sweet is it? Not when they've been asked to BlOODY SPY ON ME AT YOUR REQUEST AND KEEP THAT VERY FACT FROM ME! Of all the proprietary actions…the managing…manipulating ideas…You son of a…"

"Don't call me things you don't mean, Pru…" James was getting tired of being yelled at. Blast, he'd had pure intentions…it was his tactics that left something to be desired…

"Oh, don't worry…I'll mean it…" Her eyes shot fire arrows at him.

"Stop. Enough. Can't you get it through your head? Port Royal is not safe for a female alone at night. I cannot allow you to roam at night and be in danger. Can't you see? I would **never **have been able to relax if I knew the slightest possibility existed that you'd go out. I know that what I did could be considered masterful…"

"Damn right." Pru muttered.

"But I did it with the best intentions in mind. **Your Safety**."

Pru looked away…"Is that the only reason then? You were concerned that the Governor's niece would get hurt and that would ruin your reputation?"

_Of course not! You have no idea how much I enjoy that time with you. I act that way to hide the fact that I care for you a great deal…That, with you,I'm not James the Commodore or James the Wig…but James the man, plain and simple. I just can't believe you can't see that…_

He shot a wounded glance her way. "Oh, my only motive to keeping you safe is because you're the Governor's niece? Thank you. Now I know how truly happy you are to have my company…If you'll excuse me, there are things I need to see to. Good day." He rose from his chair and opened the door.

He tried his best to ignore the hurt look in her eyes, he really did, as she went through the door. It didn't work. The idea of her being hurt in any way would be haunting him all night as he tried to sleep…

* * *

He was miserable for the better part of the next week and surly for the other. The next week showed him to be back in the ice Commodore mask he'd been trapped in before he met Pru. He even managed to freeze Gillette out a few times. He buried himself in work, hoping that if he just worked hard enough, it wouldn't hurt so badly…

She cried the first evening and didn't even attempt to go out. She pleaded a headache the next and for the rest of the week convinced everyone that she was reading a riveting novel. She had only read the first page in all that time. A cloud of sadness stayed over her head. Elizabeth and Will tried to preoccupy her, but nothing worked. She stopped confiding in Elizabeth and just said she wasn't feeling well. No one believed her, but she never was forthcoming with answers…

* * *

The night of the Governor's dinner party in honor of the Commodore arrived. As was their custom, Elizabeth and Pru got dressed and prepared for dinner together in Elizabeth's room. Pru sighed, something she had been doing quite a bit lately.

Elizabeth looked at her cousin. "Pru, What's wrong? Don't tell me that you're sick…I know better…"

Pru was tired of keeping it inside. "Last week, James and I had a fight and we haven't spoken or seen each other since…"

"You two argue all the time and nothing comes of it. What happened this time?"

Pru blushed. "It started when I overheard your comments in the garden about the letter he sent…"

"You…heard that?"

"Yes. I wasn't angry. You were merely doing what he'd requested. Besides, I didn't have any more room for anger; I was far too full of anger already for James. I couldn't believe he would go behind my back and arrange for me to have keepers! I gave him my word and he didn't believe it…"

"Pru! What I got from that letter was that he didn't want you going out alone at night, which is very sensible really, and arranged for you to be able to go out anyway when he was unable to do so himself…You can't be too angry with him, can you?"

"Maybe not for that…I know my safety is important. I'm not as reckless as he thinks…It's his actions that infuriate me so. He didn't even inform me on what he was doing. He didn't even ask…and then he deliberately asked you to not tell me what you were doing…I'm still angry at that…not that I'm the only one furious…he's still angry with me…I said something that wasn't quite the truth in haste: that the only reason he was accompanying me was that he felt it to be his duty to protect the Governor's niece…"

"Pru, that's completely untrue…"

"I know, but how can I apologize now? I'm still so angry with him…"

"Apologize. You may find that if you go first, he'll follow. You both have a healthy dose of pride within you. I think it's one of the reasons you're perfect for each other…You'll have to make compromises on this issue…It's time to go downstairs for the before dinner reception. Come let's show you off. That teal gown looks wonderful on you, cousin. Were you wearing it when you first arrived here?..." Elizabeth asked as she led Pru into the hall.

Downstairs, the room had just begun to fill with their guests. As Pru descended the stairs, her gaze instantly lit on James. He looked quite stunning in his best naval uniform and was looking quite improved in health besides the sadness that lingered in his eyes. Sensing her gaze, he looked in her direction, unable to look away. He immediately began moving in her direction.

"Is there somewhere we could have a private conversation where it's still proper to do so?" He inquired quietly.

"Of course, it's over here…" Pru led him to a partially hidden alcove.

James took her hand.

"I'm sorry…" they both said simultaneously.

"Pru, I've been an ass, if you'll forgive my words…"

"I've called you worse…"

"I should have talked to you first. If I'd told you my concerns we might have had a tamer disagreement. I should never have acted behind your back. Even I admit that it's a bit proprietary…"

"I'm just as much at fault. I was angry and I again blurted out something stupid and untrue. I know you're my friend and you're only concerned for my safety because I'm your friend, not because I'm the niece of a high official…I flew off without thinking and I've hurt you…Forgive me please…" Pru pleaded.

James gave her a soft smile. "Only if you'll forgive me as well…"

"Done. I've missed talking to you so much. I'm afraid I've been a bit of depressing influence around here…" Pru smiled at him, the smile that always made his breath catch just a bit…

He softly spoke, "I understand completely. I'm afraid I nearly bit Gillette's head off last Tuesday…" He made a swift appraisal of her dress. "You're wearing the dress I bought you…"

She blushed. "It's my favorite. I'll always have fond memories of this dress and the time on the Hunter…"

It was just then that Pru noticed an unexpected arrival to the dinner party. Her face turned white and she slid as far as she could into the alcove to be hidden.

James frowned in concern… "Pru, what's the matter? What's wrong?"

"Don't let them see me!" Pru burrowed into his naval jacket. Automatically, his arms gathered her into an embrace.

"Who? Pru, talk to me…" he demanded.

"It's my father!" Pru groaned, "and John Sills! Good God, they've come to take me back…"

James stood still. "I take it you didn't tell them where you had gone…"

"Of course! I couldn't marry that clod and my father was forcing me to do it anyway. He locked me in my room when I flatly refused, for goodness sake! I ran from that future…but it seems they knew right where to look for me…What are they doing…?"

"Talking to your uncle, who doesn't appear happy…"

"He doesn't have the power to let me stay in Port Royal when my father's here. Doesn't the law require I stay with my father? James, what am I going to do? I can't marry him. I can't!" Pru was quite on her way to panicking. _I'm happy here! For once, I have a family and friends…and James! I can't go back. I won't!_

"Calm down, Pru. I have a plan… Let me handle this. Just go with what I say. Do you trust me?"

She nodded. "As much as I trust anybody…"

"Good, come with me and follow my lead."

James took her arm and led her out of the alcove. He went to Governor Swann and bowed. He deliberately ignored the two newcomers. In a loud voice James said, "Governor Swann." Everyone went silent. He began declaring with a rather large smile, something most guests hadn't ever seen on his face before, "Thank you for allowing me to make this announcement now rather than later. I could not wait any longer to tell the whole of Port Royal the joyous news. Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce that Miss Prudence Martin and I are engaged to be married…"

* * *

AN: Yay! 50 reviews! Thanks for all that have reviewed…it gives me the confidence to write more chapters. 


	20. What They Don't Know

Disclaimer: POTC is owned by another as well as my dear Norrington.

* * *

Chapter 20: What They Don't Know

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce that Miss Prudence Martin and I are engaged to be married…"

Norrington's statement reverberated about the room, shocking everyone. The talking amongst the guests began immediately, to the point that one had to lean close to their partner to hear anything they were saying. That allowed the immediately involved parties to react almost in private:

Governor Swann looked baffled, but extremely pleased. Will and Elizabeth, who had been nearby, wore broad smiles. Mr. Sills had frozen in shock, his mouth opened practically to his shoes before his face crumpled in anger. Pru's father had quickly turned a mottled red, not unlike an old ruined tomato that had been squeezed too much at the market.

And what of the happy couple? Pru tensed and stood rigidly while grasping her "fiancee's" arm to the point that he barely managed not to wince. By sheer will alone, Pru was able to keep a happy smile on her face. In contrast, James was quite happy. He hadn't expected to make that announcement, but now that he had, he couldn't deny that nothing had ever felt so right to say. He looked at Pru and winced inwardly.

_I can forecast another row occurring tonight. Really, can't she see that marriage to me would be extremely sensible? I'm sure if I make a list, she'll come around to viewing that it's the best solution…yes, she'll understand…_

Soon, Mr. Martin recovered enough to speak. "See here, Mr…"

There was never a time that James had enjoyed his rank more. "Commodore Norrington, Martin."

Martin glared at him. "Commodore, see here, you cannot marry my daughter…She is already engaged to this gentleman."

James shot a disdainful glance toward Sills. "Then you are calling your daughter a liar. I know Miss Martin. She would never engage herself to me if she had abeen previously engaged…"

"She is merely a disobedient ungrateful whelp…"

James interrupted in clipped tones. "**Irequestyou speak to my future wife with more respect in the future,** and I'll also take the time remind you that with a few words, I can have you locked in the prison at the fort and banished from Port Royal forever if you cross me…Now I suggest that we adjourn to Governor Swann's study to discuss exactly what I feel is respectful behavior toward my fiancée…"

Hmmm…he decided that maybe 'my fiancée' would be how he'd refer to her from now on. It had a nice ring to it. Plus, it made Mr.Sill's nose turn a spotty purple and Martin's face to puff up two times its size.

He turned to the Governor. "In light of what has happened, I believe that we should make our excuses to the party and allow your daughter and Mr. Turner to be the hosts. Advise them to tell the guests that we will be along as soon as possible. If we provide the excuse of unavoidable business, the guests should be satisfied…"

"Of course, Commodore. Indeed, we have many things to discuss." Swann lead the way to his office, speaking to Elizabeth and apprising her of the situation on his way to the hall. Martin and Sills followed with James and Pru last in order. The guests noticed the conversation they'd had in the drawing room and the brief disappearance of all involved. Who needed the principal players? Intermission was always needed to discuss the first few acts, after all. Everyone quickly began dissecting all that had happened.

James noticed as they walked to the study that Pru had said nothing in the course of the conversation. That being said, since it was Pru who hadn't spoken, the fact she hadn't didn't bode well for anyone, and he suspected it boded the least well for himself. Being so concerned, he lowered his head closer to hers. He whispered, "Pru, are you alright?"

Pru looked up at him, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Do you have any idea what you've done? I-." Just then, they arrived at the door to the study. At the last moment for discussion, Pru demanded. "After this party, we meet in the garden. No arguments about it. We must discuss this…"

"After what's happened, do you think it wise?"

"Yes." she bit out with an air of uncompromising finality. James decided agreement would be best for the moment. He had bigger battles to fight.

James nodded as he led her into the room. He led her to a large chair and stood at her right, ready to protect her no matter what happened. It was vital for him to do so, as he was quicklybeginning to realize...

Mr. Martin spoke first. "Swann, I will not allow this marriage to take place! My daughter is engaged to the man I chose for her, Mr. Sills. She will marry him and no other. Being a Governor, you should know that I have the rights to dictate what she does and who she marries."

Governor Swann looked at him with contempt. "And the fact that she ran away to **me** does not sway you? That she felt she had no other option but to get away from you? What kind of father are you? I regret everyday that I did nothing when my sister was clearly miserable in her marriage to you. You treated your horses and ships with better manners than her."

"Pompous fop that you are, you don't have any say in my marriage…or my daughter. That's final!" Mr. Martin thundered.

Mr. Sills finally broke out of his stupor, which to Pru only confirmed the lack of wits he possessed. "Now see here, you poppycock!" He looked at James. "She's my fiancée! I don't care who you are."

"Oh, but she never agreed to your proposal, did she? You have smaller rights to her than I do! Make no mistake that I care more for her than either of you and if you speak any further, I will call you out. It might also be helpful for youto realize that I am an excellent shot and a superb swordsman. Do you have anything else to say?" His words were clipped, his tone brooked no argument.

Pru finally interrupted. "ENOUGH!"

All the men turned silent at her roared order and watched Pru.

"I am the only one who will say who my fiancée is. None of you will."

Martin began to contradict her. Big mistake.

"Father, shut up! For once, listen to me and do what I say. I am tired of taking the venom you spew in my direction. Do not cross me tonight…Clearly, emotions are high and none of us will carry on a civilized discussion. Here is what we will do:

Father, you and Mr. Sills will go back to the town and secure rooms in an inn for the night. Tomorrow, you may come back in the afternoon and all parties involved will discuss this, although my answer will be the same as it is now."

She turned to Norrington and her uncle. Pru took a deep breath in hopes that it would calm her. It unfortunately did not. "Then, I believe we should adjourn to supper. We shall put on the grand appearance of everything being normal, but will hurry the dinner along. I am personally worn out."

"I agree. Our best course of action would be to rationally discuss this tomorrow. Let's go on then." James said.

Swann opened the door and motioned for a servant who ran off. A little bit afterwards, the butler and two manservants 'escorted' Martin and Sills from the mansion's grounds despite their protests. Pru, James, and Swann left the study and commenced their walk to the dining room.

James spoke to the Governor. "I can assign a detail of marines to watch their every move…" he suggested.

Swann smiled. "I'd love to do that, but I'm afraid it would be an abuse of power."

The dinner proved to last far longer than anyone wanted. Everybody asked questions about Pru and James and their engagement. They asked about the wedding plans. They asked about anything they could get away with asking. By the end, Pru was barely able to respond with civil answers. Thankfully the last guest, save James who didn't count now that they were engaged, left before Pru committed a major social faux pas. Norrington bowed solemnly to Swann before turning to Pru. He bent over her hand to kiss it. She whispered to him, "The Garden, in an hour."

"Are you sure?" he replied.

Her eyes shouted her answer in no uncertain terms as she said, "The evening has proven to be most remarkable, Commodore. Until later."

He left the Governor's Mansion with a bad feeling. _No good can come of this meeting, I'm certain. No good at all…_

* * *

He arrived in the Gardens exactly after an hour had passed. Pru was waiting, her back to him. "Pru" he said softly.

She turned and looked at him, only marginally less angry than when he had left her an hour ago. Her hand rose. In a blur of movement, she smacked him across the head.

He winced and stepped back in shock. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"**That** was for being a bloody moron! This." She smacked him again. "is for what you did tonight."

"I didn't do anything to merit that action! I saved you…"

"James. Do you have any idea what you've done? Any idea at all?" she wonderingly asked.

For once, James was sure of his battle plan. _Think. Say something that won't anger her. Think! There has to be something neutral… _"I attended a dinner party where I got engaged tonight…"

"That's the point, James! You got engaged publicly tonight without asking the person who was to be your fiancée! Good Lord, James, I would think with your bloody love of propriety you would have known that your actions tonight simply aren't done…!" Her face was set in a deadly glare.

James exasperatingly proclaimed, "Is that the gratitude I get? You asked me for help. I did the only thing that came to mind. You should be thanking me…"

Pru gasped. "THANKING YOU? For what? Bloody hell, I could punch you right now. DON'T TOUCH ME ANYWHERE OR I'LL DO IT, I SWEAR! Dictating my future again are you? I didn't come to Port Royal to change the person who did that, you clod! I could have stayed in Massachusetts if I'd wanted that!

Now you've announced to some of the biggest gossips that we are to be married! That can't be undone without making either you or me out to be complete laughingstocks! We can't get married…" She began breathing heavily, angry at him for his highhandedness and angry at herself because her heart had leapt when he'd announced that he was engaged to her before all the guests…

He interrupted. "Why can't we? I'm a man with reasonable finances and a promising career. I've need of a wife and you're suitable for the position. Marriage tome would not be that terrible, Pru. You come from a high family, you're intelligent, and a fine…"

"You're not hiring a maid, you're looking for a wife! We can't get married for those reasons, you know that. There are more important things. Sensible reasons aren't why I want to be married." _Love, James. Say it and I'll marry you tonight…_

"Yes, they are good enough reasons, but it's obvious you have absolutely no desire to be married to me." _Why? Am I that repulsive to you, to any female? What do I have to say, do? _"We will remain engaged until we manage to dispatch your father and his husband choice back to where they came from. By then, we will have found a satisfactory way to go about breaking off the engagement in hopes that neither of our reputations will be harmed."

Pru silently stared at him. _I knew it. He sees me as a young willful sister that he has to watch over. He'll never love me, not the way I want him to if he's my husband. I can't ask him to forsake his happiness for me. He needs to marry someone that he'll adore. I love him too much to do that…_

"Fine," she agreed softly, "We'll do that…"

James looked away, trying to hide the hurt he felt that she offered no protests to not marrying him.

"Can I have a favor?" she asked.

"Anything." He stated emphatically.

"Will you accompany me tomorrow night for some rum? I'm going to be in great need of it after tonight and tomorrow. It's just so late and so much has happened that I need to go to my room and shouldn't go out, in case my uncle wants to talk…Meet me here at 10 o'clock? Please?"

He nodded. He really couldn't refuse for two reasons. One, her pleading eyes couldn't be resisted, especially after the stress she'd been under. Two, she would have done it anyway.

She rose and kissed him on the cheek before running back to the house. James looked up to the sky as if to ask God why his normally ordered life had turned upside down with no hope of recovery. He turned then and began his journey back to the fort in hopes that he'd catch a bit of sleep, however unlikely that would be…

* * *

Two gentlemen were lurking behind a hedgerow. As Commodore Norrington left, they rose, stretching their muscles.

"She'll marry me if it's the last thing I do." John Sills declared with an angry glare towards the mansion.

"That she will boy. You'll take her stubborn self in hand and make her into a proper woman who will give you fine sons. I'll see to it…" Pru's father remarked.

"How? We've not got much time to stay in Port Royal before they discover the contraband…That Norrington fellow hates pirates…has a vendetta against them really. They call him the 'Pirate Hunter' and the 'Scourge of Piracy' in these parts." Sills cautioned.

"He's no match for us. I've got a plan…Let's get back to the ship. I'll tell you once we get there…" Leading his future son-in-law, Mr. Martin crept back to the docks…

* * *

Pru returned through the servant's entrance. Slowly she walked back to her room. She carefully stepped down the hallas she didn't want Elizabeth to hear her and come for a chat. She was in no mood about talking over the events of this disastrous evening.

She locked the door the moment it closed. Although struggling, Pru managed to get herself out of her dress and into her nightrail. She got into bed and after flopping around, finally settled herself in a comfortable position.

She gazed up at the ceiling. Now, finally, that no one was here to see her weakness, Pru could finally open the dam her emotions had been hiding behind the whole evening. She cried herself to sleep that night…

* * *

AN: Thanks again for reviews! I'll update when I can. :) 


	21. Meet the Parent

Diclaimer: POTC is owned by the Disney Company and do not even print posters of my Norrington. Of course, I would forgive them if I were allowed to meet Jack Davenport.

* * *

Chapter 21: Meet the Parent 

The next day proved to be the longest that anyone with the last name of Swann, Turner, Martin, Sills, and Norrington could remember. The Swann household was swamped all morning with visitors. By the time morning had arrived, all of Port Royal had heard of the engagement of Pru Martin and Commodore Norrington, and felt they had to right to know all the juicy details.

Pru stubbornly managed to act politely to all requests for information. Inside, she was a bit of wreck, wanting to scream to all around her that the engagement was a sham, a complete lie. Prying was never something she tolerated well anyway…

Her fiancée wasn't even at her side, something she explained away with the excuse of Navy business. That was true, as he had to get all necessary work done before he came to afternoon tea. That didn't stop Pru from irrationally swinging from wanting him by her side and wanting him to go to perdition. In short, she was a mass of contradictions that was forced to hide behind grace and politeness and she was not happy about it.

In what seemed like years later, the society women of Port Royal left in a mass of brightly colored dresses and often hideous hats. One hat in particular looked like a bird had died on the owner's head. The wearer of the unfortunate headpiece was Mrs. Simms, wife of a nearby plantation owner. Of course, Pru was tired of all the gossipmongers that had invaded her home and she could be just a little too critical today, but in this case, she didn't think so...

Sighing, she slid back in her chair. "Elizabeth, why must I do this again?" Pru asked for the hundredth time today.

"Because the whole society of Port Royal was blindsided last night when Norrington announced your engagement. Surely, you can't condemn them for wanting to dissect the biggest piece of gossip that's hit the town in years?" she asked.

Pru looked away towards the window. "We're not engaged."

Elizabeth, startled, looked at her cousin. "But, last night…"

Pru tried to smile, but only managed a grimace. "Last night was a sham. I asked for his help because I desperately did not want to marry Mr. Sills. Norrington's solution was to announce our engagement…"

"Pru, the Commodore would not do such a thing lightly. He was probably already thinking of asking…"

Pru rolled her eyes. "Yes, he was thinking alright. I asked his reasons for continuing the engagement…"

"He wanted to stay engaged? Well surely that shows…"

"It doesn't. He wanted it to continue for convenience sake. I am after all 'from a high family and intelligent. Marriage would be sensible…'" Pru finished in a rather good imitation of her fiancée's "pompous" tone ofvoice.

"He really is no good with proposals, is he?" Elizabeth mused.

"That's another reason! I know I keep harping on it…"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Endlessly, so you need not do it again…"

Pru sat up with resolution. "We'll find a way to dispatch my other 'suitor'." She grimaced. "and then we shall break off our engagement in a way that neither of us will be laughingstocks to the entire community."

"Do you really not want to marry him? I'd thought you'd be an excellent match with him…"

Pru couldn't hold up under her cousin's relentless gaze. "No, I would love to marry him, but…"

"Yes? But what?"

"He doesn't love me, and I'm not going to trap him in a marriage where he doesn't absolutely love his wife. If we married, I would be miserable because I loved him and he would be miserable because he didn't love me. He deserves someone he loves and who loves him back. I want that for him…"

Pru's upper lip began to tremble. Elizabeth rose from her chair and embraced her cousin. "Pru, I wouldn't give up hope. Norrington is completely closemouthed when it comes to emotions. I wouldn't be surprised if he loves you and can't bring himself to say anything. Be patient. Perhaps you'll have your happy ending after all…"

Pru stepped away. "I'm coming to realize that 'happy endings' happen only in plays or books…but no matter…It shall be time for tea soon and my face must be puffy and red. I'll just nip up to my room and prepare for the next battle of the war…"

Elizabeth gave her cousin a comforting smile. "I suppose I shall have to as well. Will is coming to lend you support. He'd offered the use of a few swords to deal with your father and that Sills person, but I told him that was hardly appropriate…" Her words faded off to the distance as Elizabeth parted ways with Pru…

* * *

So it came near to the time for tea, the wonderful English tradition where etiquette practically forced you to choke on your beverage. Personally, Pru never cared much for the drink. She'd have preferred wine or better yet, Rum. Unfortunately, it was hardly ladylike to demand alcohol at this time of day. Only gentleman were allowed to do that when in their hallowed 'clubs,' proving yet again that God had to be male, at least in Pru's opinion. 

Norrington arrived first, a full twenty minutes before the assigned time. He found her to be in the garden, alone. She smiled at him in warm greeting.

"You're not mad at me, then?" he asked.

"I've had time to sleep on it. I never said Thank You, you know. You were merely giving aid that I had requested. Your methods leave something to be desired, but…"

"We're friends again, yes?"

"Yes."

"Good, then shall we kiss and make up?" he teased. His face showed his complete shock as soon as the words left his mouth. Really, he hadn't intended to say that. It had just popped into his brain. But, why not? She was his fiancée, if only for the moment. Didn't he have a right to a chaste kiss now and then, for his pains?

She blushed. "Do you really think it proper?" she asked.

He stared at her lips. "No," he said hoarsely, "but then again, I'm quickly finding that being proper isn't always fun…"

His hands surrounded her jaw on both sides as he tilted her head ever so slightly. Pru's eyes widened, desire and curiosity getting the better of her. He leaned in and his lips ever so slightly brushed hers. He'd felt the electric shock instantly and lifted his head back to stare at her eyes in wonder. She'd felt it too, he could see that.

They were still close enough to feel each others' breath. Almost against his will, he came back in for another. And another. And another yet again, until finally no pauses separated his kisses. Until, finally, his lips stayed on hers in mad passionate soul deep kisses. Their tongues parried with each other with the same intense veracity of their verbal fencings. They both quickly became incoherent with the simple pleasure of melding lips, bodies pressing against one another, and the avid exploration of the warm caverns of their mouths.

Eventually, lack of oxygen forced both to part. Gasping for air, Pru stood there with a dazed look on her face. James was no different. His chest heaved in and out in search of air as he stood staring at her. Her lips were bruised a deep pink and were swollen from the pressure of his lips. He felt a ridiculous sense of pride that he'd caused the swelling. Why he felt as he did he had no idea...

He swallowed convulsively. "Right. I think that's repaired any bad feelings…"

Pru said nothing before jolting slightly. "Quite." She said dazedly.

He looked at her lips again. _Bad idea James, _he thought. She had to get away from him before they did something even more compromising. "Pru," he began.

"Yes?"

"You might want to go inside and dab your lips with cool water before your father arrives. Otherwise, everyone will know…"

She touched her lips and something within James curled deliciously into itself. "Yes. I suppose I shall. I'll see you at tea then…" She picked up her skirts and ran inside. James turned, thought about icebergs, his grandmother, etc., essentially anything that would cool him down so to speakand made his way to the front of the home to properly introduce himself…

* * *

Tea was quite strained. Pru's father and Mr. Sills arrived precisely on time and were still quite belligerent. Governor Swann was tense and was very terse, something that had occurred rarely in anyone's memory. Elizabeth and Will sat together and looked quite concerned. Pru had become a good friend over the past few months and they worried excessively on her behalf. Pru's spine was straight as steel and she appeared as if she were a general preparing for the battle to end all battles. Norrington, who had arrived before the other guests, sat with Pru on a settee, much to the annoyance of Martin and Sills. He took a primal satisfaction that he had beaten them to it. Besides, he felt it was his place and he was claiming it. 

They had all been served their teabefore the conversation began in earnest. Swann began, "I canabsolutely say that none of my wishes and I'm certain none of Pru's wishes have changed overnight. However, I am a fair man and I will not cheat you of your right to persuade your daughter."

"Oh, Thank You." Mr. Martin sarcastically replied.

"Father," Pru said tightly, "Be grateful that I am even here and not married already or gone completely. I will not tolerate that disrespect. My uncle has been nothing but kind and obliging to me, far more than you have ever done."

"I'll hear none of that from you. I provided a roof over your head, daughter. It's best you remember that. Marry Mr. Sills. As your father, trust in my judgment, girl."

Pru blew out a breath in frustration. "Father, I will not marry him. Furthermore, I am going to stay in Port Royal with the part of my family that actually likes me. I'm sure you'll be happy that I will never ask anything from you again…"

He glared at her. "You'll not get anything. But if it's the last thing I do on this earth, you will obey me and marry Sills here, you ungrateful bi-"

Pru exploded. "ENOUGH! LEAVE NOW BEFORE I HAVE YOU THROWN OUT. LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK! AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, I HAVE NO FATHER!"

James had abruptly stood up in anger, ready to pick both men up and forcibly remove them. He almost hoped that they would become violent. He felt like hitting them himself, but couldn't do so without provocation. Instead, he sternly asserted, "My fiancée is correct. Leave now or I'll be ordering a contingent of Marines to arrest you."

Pru's father scoffed. "On what charges, young whelp?"

Norrington, who normally didn't allow emotion to mold his face, felt his visage turn thunderous. "LEAVE BEFORE I PERSONALLY RUN MY SWORD THROUGH YOU!"

He took a step forward in murderous rage, his hand on his sword. Having decided enough was enough, both Sills and Martin quickly rose and dashed out the door. "This isn't over yet, Norrington! My daughter will obey me!" Martin yelled as he scurried away.

When they disappeared out of sight, Norrington's shoulderslumped down as he gradually began to relax. As he turned to the rest of the party, he noted their reactions. Every single one of them wore looks of astonishment on their faces. He suddenly realized what his actions must have looked like. He had lost control for one of the first times in his life and had done so with people around him. His proper mask slipped back into place.

He bowed. "Forgive me. I didn't mean for my actions to go quite that far…"

Pru smoothed it over. "Nonsense. I'm sure we all thank you for your staunch defense of me. Isn't that correct, uncle?"

Swann stirred. "Yes, quite right, Commodore."

"I must be going…I've been reminded of some urgent business…" He trailed off.

Pru stood. "I'll escort you to the door."

With her arm in his, he walked with her to the mansion's entrance. Before going through the door, Pru whispered to him, "Remember, 10 o'clock tonight."

He nodded. "I might be a few minutes late if I'm caught up with my duties, but I will be there. I've got something I want to give you…"

Pru glanced at him with a confused look. "What?"

He smirked. "It's a surprise and I can already tell it's going to kill you until you find out what it is…" He trailed off as he exited. "Until later!"

Her mouth twisted wryly. "You're evil, you know! Absolutely evil! Until then, Commodore!"

* * *

Pru loved the garden, which was why she was almost always found in it when she needed some time alone. So it wasn't unusual when she got there thirty minutes before her assigned time with James. She needed a bit of quiet time beneath the stars to think. So many things had happened today. She was pretty much disowned, for one. It didn't pain her much. Later that day, her uncle had come for her and had told her that in light of the circumstances, he would be honored if she were to consider herself his second daughter. Her uncle's offer would be one of her most treasured memories that she would hold on to forever. 

Despite what she thought she wanted, "The Kiss" would also have to be added to that list. She burned and blushed every time it replayed in her memory, which it had done an awful lot the whole evening. One brief touch of her lips to his and she lit up like a fireworks display she'd once seen. And it had been more than a brief touch. The memory of her fiancée's chain of kisses would always be in the back of her mind, just lurking there to come back to her when she least expected it. She had the bad feeling that the kiss alone would fuel all manner of dreams for months. _Bloody Man, _Pru thought, _One kiss and I can't coherently think of anything else! It's his fault really…_

She heard the crunch of gravel in the distance. Looking to her right for James, she peered in the darkness. Nothing. _Odd, _she mused. Suddenly, cloth covered her eyes, blocking her vision completely. She jumped but immediately asked, "James? Not going to let on what your surprise is?"

Silence. "James?" She began to get nervous. "Take this blindfold off! James!"

A wet cloth covered her mouth and nostrils. She gagged and tried to get away but rough hands held her still until she was forced to breathe or faint. A noxious scent entered her nostrils and Pru slipped to the ground unconscious.

"Got you, stupid wench." a male voice growled as he wrapped her in a blanket, completely concealing her body. The man hoisted the burden to his arms and quickly made his way to the docks…

* * *

Pru felt the waves rolling the ship immediately when she woke up. Her head felt as if it had been stuffed with cotton and she had double vision. She tried sitting up, but was quickly pushed back down. A voice ordered, "Take it easy daughter, I wouldn't want you to be sick when you get married…" 

Her eyes shifted to her father. She gasped, "FATHER? Where am I?"

He grinned at her evilly. "The docks. I'm taking you to your wedding…"

"I won't marry him." she said mutinously.

"I believe you will. We'll be going to Tortuga shortly for a 'business deal'…and then to Nassau…You'll be married there very properly and respectfully…as your future husband has wished…"

"Only pirates go to Tortuga."

Sills interrupted. "Yes, we do indeed. I always knew you were a _bright_ one."

She drew in a breath. "You? Why you're too dull to be pirate!"

"I prefer 'Commendeerer of Others' Possessions,' dearest fiancée. Marrying you will give me the respectful façade I need to operate my 'business ventures' without suspicion…and your father will get the help his failing shipping business needs…"

Pru looked at her father with disdain. "That's it then? You've bartered your daughter to a pirate to save your business. I regret that I share your taintedblood…"

"One has to do what one can, daughter…and you will marry him…" her father demanded.

"Don't forget that I'm engaged to James Norrington, Commodore of the Royal Navy. He'll figure out that I'm missing. He knows me too well and will realize that I would have left some sort of message for him as we are engaged. When I don't, he'll know something's amiss. He isn't stupid; he'll know who took me…"

"Yes, he will if I was stupid enough to not arrange things. However, I am not stupid."

"That's to be debated, isn't it?" she shot back.

He took a piece of paper and handed it to her. Write this and I'll have it delivered to Norrington."

She scanned it. "And if I don't?"

She heard the click of a gun as John Sills replied, "I think you will. I have a member of my crew right now prepared to, at my signal, go and murder your precious Commodore…"

She swallowed nervously. She knew when she was cornered and could not, **would not** allow anything to happen to James. She was just as much his protector as he was hers. Pru would simply have to find another way out when the opportune moment arrived…So she took a pen and wrote:

_Commodore Norrington,_

_My father's presence here has reminded me of my duties as his daughter. Therefore, I regret to inform you that I release you from our engagement. I will be obeying my father's wishes and marrying Mr. Sills. _

_Do not try to follow me and try to persuade me otherwise. Our relationship is over. I shall soon be married to an entirely sensible man that is worthy of my admiration and devotion. I can only hope that you will accede to my wishes and be happy that I've found the correct path._

_Regards,_

_Prudence Martin_

She finished writing and threw the letter at her father. "There. I've written it." Her father and Sills left her in the locked cabin while they sought someone to deliver the letter to the fort. That left Pru time to think of any way she could get herself out of this mess…

* * *

AN: Again, thank you kind readers! Pru's gotten herself into a fix, hasn't she? 


	22. Best Laid Plans

Disclaimer: I make no money of POTC. Nor do I have Norrington with me at this time. Life is disappointing somedays.

* * *

Chapter 22: Best Laid Plans 

Lieutenant Gillette found his friend and superior officer in the stables. James Norrington had taken off his coat and waistcoat, leaving him only in breeches and a stark white shirt, something Pru would have appreciated had she been there to see it. He'd removed most of his clothes to better groom a new horse he had bought recently, a russet colored mare with superb bloodlines. Norrington was in the process of brushing the horse's coat when Gillette finally spoke.

"James."

Norrington turned around in surprise. "How did you know I was here?"

"Came across you a couple of times here about this sametime. Figured you had made riding at night ahabit for relaxation." He suddenly remembered why he had sought out his friend. "A message just arrived for you sir."

James frowned. "A message? Well, hand it over."

He opened the letter quickly and began to peruse the missive. His heart sank in despair as he lowered himself to the ground:

_Commodore Norrington,_

_My father's presence here has reminded me of my duties as his daughter. Therefore, I regret to inform you that I release you from our engagement. I will be obeying my father's wishes and marrying Mr. Sills. _

_Do not try to follow me and try to persuade me otherwise. Our relationship is over. I shall soon be married to an entirely sensible man that is worthy of my admiration and devotion. I can only hope that you will accede to my wishes and be happy that I've found the correct path._

_Regards,_

_Prudence Martin_

At Gillette's request, he handed his lieutenant the letter with permission to read it. It didn't really matter who read it now; the news would come out to everyone soon enough.

James bleakly stared forward, seeing nothing but Pru's face, with that soft smile that always made him pause. _Was I really that repulsive to her? Perhaps I'm doomed to remain a bachelor forever, never realizing my wish for a wife, a family, a home. Perhaps there is just something fundamentally wrong with me…I'll never be good enough…_

Gillette interrupted, "So that's what Pru stood for…"

Norrington froze, his mind furiously working…"What?"

"Prudence, that's what Pru stood for."

James stood there for a moment, working out the implications in his brain. _Wait…Something's wrong here…_

He turned for his coat and took out something from his pocket. It was a letter that Pru had written him, old, brown, and wrinkled from repeated readings. She'd left it on the Hunter, having apparently forgotten to give it to him. It was a short sarcastic request for the "frustrating pleasure of his company." The tone may have been sarcastic, but James treasured the missive as if it had been a love letter. Foolish, but what person acts sanely in a case like this? He quickly scanned the letter for the last bit:

_Regards,_

_Pru Martin_

**_Pru. Pru Martin._ **_That could only mean…_

He snapped into action. "Gillette, Send a man to the Governor's house immediately. Have him inquire if Pru is in the house. If she is not to be found, tell Swann that I am in great fear that her father has taken her."

"I will be readying the Hunter. We leave within the hour to go find her."

Gillette looked at him. "Why? She's marrying someone else! She doesn't deserve you…Don't let yourself feel pain over another flighty…"

James thrust the letter in Gillette's face. "She might have written this letter, but she didn't want to. Pru made it as obvious as she could that she was being coerced against her will to write this. Look, at the signature. Look damn it! **Prudence Martin.** She hated being called Prudence, refused to let anybody she liked call her that. She always signed correspondence with Pru Martin. She's in danger, I'm certain, GO DO WHAT I SAY NOW! NO ARGUMENTS!"

"I'll go inform the Governor myself and meet you at the docks as soon as I can."

Norrington had already left the stables putting on his clothes at a dead run…

* * *

_Minutes Later…_

A knock sounded on the door of the forge. Will didn't hear it as he was engaged in a sword fight with a fairly skillful opponent. Minutes later, the door burst open to reveal Elizabeth. Her chest blew in and out from exertion as the two men finally realized they had a visitor.

Will put his sword down as he rushed to Elizabeth, concerned for her welfare. "What's wrong, Elizabeth?"

She took a deep breath. "Lieutenant Gillette has just been at my house. Pru's missing. We think her father took her a few hours ago…"

Another voice intruded. "That's interesting…"

Elizabeth finally noticed the identity of Will's sword partner. "Jack! Good, you can help too! Take the Pearl and find her or at least find my cousin's whereabouts! I know you haven't met her so I'll describe…"

"I've met her, love. Hardly canbelieve she's related to you, given the fact she **doesn't destroy rum**…"

She frowned. "When?"

"Give her passage to Georgia."

"Let's go! We've got to save her…" She stood up and headed for the door.

Will and Jack glanced at each other. No amount of arguments would sway Elizabeth. They were off on another adventure…

Commodore Norrington was always levelheaded in battle. Always. However, with Pru involved, he became a nervous wreck. Pacing the deck constantly, he saw nothing that came tohisattention was happening fast enough. He'd just been about to bite a young midshipman's head off when Gillette intervened.

"We're ready to sail, sir."

James scowled. "Then do it! For God's sake, every moment we delay, we lose time!"

Gillette nodded. "Yes sir. Don't fear, we'll find her…but if I may make a suggestion…" He turned and shouted the order to sail.

James wasn't sure he'd like his lieutenant's idea. "What?"

"Calm down below decks with a bit of brandy. Let me handle the sailing. There's nothing you need, can, or have to do at the moment."

"You know I can't do that…Calm down?" he growled.

Gillette remained stubborn. "Yes"

"Oh, that's fine for you to say. It's obvious you've never really been in love…" He stopped.

_Love? Love! Love. Yes, Love. God, I've been so blind. I love her, every arguing frustrating witty bit of her…and she's in danger. _

His face had turned white. Gillette touched his arm. "Sir?" he asked.

James nodded. "A glass of brandy in my office would be a good idea, I think. Report to me about anything…and I mean **anything** that happens. That's an order."

Gillette made his way to the helm of the ship. James turned and went into his office, the entire time his blood pounding the same words: _Come on! Come on! Come On! Come On!..._

_Tortuga…_

"Lass isn't here, mates. Don't know where they ship going neither" Sparrow informed Elizabeth and Will.

"What's our next course of action? We don't know where to go!" Will proclaimed, exasperated.

"Now, that ain't true, Young Will. I knows where we going…"

"You just said…"

"You ain't listnen, mate. I said I know where we're going, not where they're going."

"Where are we going then?"

"Where they be going."

Elizabeth and Will both shouted at once, "Jack!"

"Come on, love. Gi' me that horizon and we'll find yer cozin."

* * *

_Much later, aboard the HMS Hunter…_

"Tell the Commodore what you've told me…" Gillette requested the captain of the Seawitch. The Hunter had stopped the merchant ship in hopes that the crew would have information on the whereabouts of Sill's ship.

"We passed a ship called the Bloody Sword hours ago. We'd have not noted anything if it weren't for the fact that pirate ship was following it…"

"What pirate ship?" Norrington asked.

"The Black Pearl, that's the one with the black sails, isn't it? Anyways, the Bloody Sword didn't even send a signal for help and the Black Pearl, who passed within cannon distance from us didn't even acknowledge our presence…and everyone knows we carry the best most expensive goods in the Caribbeanon the Seawitch!" the captain exclaimed in confusion.

"Indeed. Thank you for your valuable information. Be so good as to accompany Lieutenant Gillette to the helm and provide coordinates for where you sighted them. You have done a great service…"

The merchantman nodded. "Anything for the crown, sir." He left following Gillette.

Norrington put his head on his desk. At last, a piece of information he could chew on. At last, it wasn't just guesswork, frantically hoping they were going in the right direction. Something constructive would finally be done. He rose, determined to be on deck, searching the horizon with his spyglass in hopes of seeing the ship Pru was on. _By God, _he thought, _those men have no idea what they've done. No one harms my Pru in any way. No one. _

In what seemed like days, but really had been merely a good sized group of hours, nothing more, a ship with black sails was spotted not too far in the distance. Gillette inquired about what to do about the pirate ship. To his surprise and to almost everyone else's Norrington ordered to pass it by. "I've bigger problems, Gillette." he said in a tone that dared anyone to argue. No one did.

The HMS Hunter proved caught a bit of wind and sailed past the Black Pearl. Norrington extended his spyglass and intently scanned the horizon. Just ahead there was a ship, the words "The Bloody Sword" painted on it. Grim, James turned and ordered to make ready for battle…

* * *

_About the same time, aboard The Bloody Sword…_

"May I be allowed to go on deck?" Pru defiantly asked.

Her father looked up from his ledger, which he'd been craftily 'cooking' as it were for the past hour. "No."

"What am I going to do? We're in the middle of the Caribbean!"

"No."

Pru doubled over and began gagging.

"Then I suppose I'll just cast my accounts on your shoes then."

His face twisted into a comical version of revulsion. "Very Well. Be quick about it. You, Boy, follow her and make sure she doesn't do anything to escape."

Shoulder slumped as if to ward off an 'eruption', Pru went up on deck. She leaned against the railing and began a series of deep breaths. It was then that Sills noticed her presence.

"JONES, WHAT IS SHE DOING ON DECK?" he thundered.

The boy, Jones apparently, abruptly turned in Sills direction. Finally finding the opportune moment, Pru grabbed the boy's sword, kicked him in his rear, and climbed on the rail. Just as Sills bellowed, "Grab her, you fools!" Pru dived into the water, desperate to escape. She began stroking her way to the small deserted island off the port side.

Despite having a sword in one hand, Pru managed to make it there safely, as the water was quite shallow far out from the island. Pru assessed where she was. The island looked small and there was very little evidence that someone had ever stepped foot on it, save a few clues. To Pru's left, she spied the remains of a bonfire and beyond that, a large group of palm trees that had been involved in a large fire, obviously human induced. Pru knew now she didn't have much to work with as she looked behind her to see a small dinghy rowing to the shore…

* * *

_Aboard the HMS Hunter, _

Norrington was observing the ship as the lookout cried, "Man overboard on the Bloody Sword, sir."

His spyglass swings to the sea. All he could make out was a figure swimming awkwardly toward the island off the port side. Instinctively he knew it to be Pru. _No one else would be so foolish as to escape to a deserted island, _he thought. Urgently, he turned to Gillette as he observed the dinghy rowing to shore…

"Ready the boat. Pru is on that island and Sills is rapidly approaching it. I want a full contingent of soldiers with me. Flag down the Black Pearl. Order them in the clearest terms possible that it would be in their best interest to attack and take the Bloody Sword."

Gillette was stunned. "But sir…"

"No buts! Move! Follow me when you've managed to dothat. It seems we've got a land battle to fight…" He began moving toward the boat his men were preparing… _Please, don't let me fail this time. Pru is too important to my well being. She can't be hurt. If she is, I surely can be excused for any of my actions done in revenge. Please…_

* * *

_Aboard the Black Pearl…_

"That Bloody Norrington's finally caught up." Jack muttered as they saw the Hunter wanted a chat.

"We'll have to stop," Elizabeth warned.

It was then that the crewman in the crow's nest announced a man had jumped overboard on the Bloody Sword.

"Pru!" Elizabeth and Will said at the same time, "It has to be!"

"Gibbs! See what the bloody navy wants…It seems I'll be going to that same godforsaken island again…Will, take my affects…" With that, Jack jumped and began his swim to the island.

Apparently, the Black Pearl was being ordered to attack the Bloody Sword. They weren't left with any options besides hanging if they refused…Logically, they chose to attack…

With the Bloody Sword being engaged in battle by two ships, the rest of the drama was being played on the beach. Sill's boat had arrived on the sand. He stepped out and walked to Pru, who had decided she'd go down fighting ratherthan marry the repulsive pirate.

"So, you want to end it this way? You've made me have to employ my last plan, wench. I'll take you by force and then you'll have to marry me. You can't go back to Port Royal after that. You'll be shunned and be considered a common whore…"

Pru drew her sword. "I wouldn't bet on it." She spit out.

Sills took his sword and immediately they were locked in a fearsome fight. She had practiced and had gained a great deal of skill. She had speed, but his big lumbering body had strength. It was clear that she would have to strike quickly, but soon her arm began to tire, and she began to fight dirty…

* * *

James had just snuck up to Pru and Sills, neither of whom noticed in the midst of their fight, when Sills landed a mighty blow which shot Pru's sword out of her reach. 

"Pru!" he cried without thinking. Sills was quick. He immediatelypressed Pru to his body, his sword at her neck. A small line of blood appeared, making Norrington's entire body freeze with fear. _No…_

He hid it the best he could behind a mask of fury. Softly, angrily, he said, "Let her go. And I might just let you hang."

Sills scoffed. "What's the other option whelp? Hanging was the punishment for piracy, last I checked…"

"Not good enough for you. If you harm her in any way, I'll draw and quarter you myself!"

Suddenly, a voice intruded. "I wouldn't be doin tha mate."

Sill's head turned. Pru punched his most sensitive private area with a clenched fist while simultaneously biting his hand hard enough to leave a deep bite mark. Sills dropped his sword and buckled to the ground. Finally released, Pru ran to James and was immediately enveloped in an unbreakable embrace. She trembled; James held her tighter. "You came." She gasped, "You knew…"

He murmured comfortingly, "Yes. I'm here. You're safe. I'll never let anything like this happen to you again…"

Her head laid down to rest on his chest. He closed his eyes, thanking God that he'd arrived in time, that she was safe, that she was with **him**.

It was because of that he didn't notice what happened next in time to do anything. Sills lumbered up from where he fell and aimed his gun towards the embracing couple. Just as Pru screamed, a shot rang out...

* * *

Smoke emanated from the pistol from which the bullet came. Behind the gun stood Jack Sparrow, eyes locked on his target. Sills lay on the ground, dead practically instantly. 

"Are you all right?" James asked Pru, his first concern above all others.

She gave a weak smile. "As well as can be. I want to go home, James."

"And we shall."

James turned to Sparrow. In the background, he vaguely registered that his marines had captured any pirates that had come to the island with Sill, but other matters currently occupied his attention. James extended his hand to the pirate.

"I believe thanks are in order." he said.

Sparrow looked at him with cynicism. "If ye think I'll be doing tha again…"

Just then, Gillette appeared at Norrington's side. "We've got them sir…and the Bloody Sword has been captured as well with a large amount of illegal contraband, I might add." He paused as he noticed Sparrow. "Jack Sparrow, we meet again…" Gillette sneered with disdain.

James held a hand up to quiet his lieutenant. "Captain."

Gillette was extremely confused and appalled. "What, sir?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, the man who saved Pru…and myself. I think by now he deserves us to refer to him as such, don't you think?"

Jack, as was customary for him, gave a jaunty grin and pointed at himself, as if to say, "Look at me! Commodore Stick in the Mud is grateful to me!" He was ridiculously proud of it, really.

"Thank you, Jack," Pru replied.

"Nothin of it, one rum patron to another…Must be getting back to me Pearl…" He sauntered off to meet his crew.

Gillette was still taken aback. "Another day head start, sir?"

He looked at his lieutenant with a mischievous grin. "Or a month…whenever I get around to it."

Pru glanced at him with wondering eyes. "I'm proud of you, James."

Nothing better could have ever been said in his opinion. It was time to return to Port Royal…

* * *

_Port Royal _

After a day or two of recovery after her ordeal, Pru sent a note to the fort, requiring Norrington's presence in the garden. With reluctance, he moved to go to the Governor's Mansion. He knew what this was going to be about. The threat of a forced marriage was over; Sill's was dead and her father had committed suicide rather than face a public hanging. Pru was safe to go down whatever path she needed and he supposed that path wouldn't include him, no matter how much he yearned for it.

The meeting was short, but full of awkwardness. Pru held a hand up immediately when she saw him to indicate she wished to speak first. Her eyes sad, she began, "James. What I want to say is short, and I want it to be done with quickly. You have no obligation whatsoever to remain engaged with me. I believe that if I tell a few gossips about how you merely pretended an engagement to save me and did it only in the service of a friend, neither of us shall be wounded, socially at least. You will come out as a hero and I as a damsel in distress that you saved. It is not perfect, but it is the only option I see…"

Norrington immediately moved to interrupt. Pru stopped him. "No, don't say anything."

"Pru…"

Her eyes filled up with tears. "NO! I want what's best for you. You need a wife that you love…a…I'm sorry." She turned and ran at top speeds into the mansion.

James stared at the air for a half hour. _I had a fiancee I loved! You! And just like that, jilted again. I'll never find anybody who will love plain James Norrington. I'll either end up as a confirmed bachelor or be married to one of those halfwits that admires my rank…_

He turned and made his way to the fort. He suddenly had the urge to get drunk. Very drunk indeed…

* * *

Pru stayed in her locked room for the rest of the day. Elizabeth came to her door, but she refused to answer. Instead, Pru sat by the window, gazing out at the beautiful view of Port Royal, glass of Rum in hand. It was her first and she had not intended it to be her last. 

The door opened then. Elizabeth stepped through the door and relocked it with the key she'd gotten from the housekeeper. "You will talk to me Pru." She demanded.

"No…" she looked down at her full glass.

"Oh Pru. Rum isn't the answer…"

"It doesn't matter. I'm trying to get drunk over here." Pru stated.

"How much have you drunk?" Elizabeth asked.

"Counting this? None." Pru admitted glumly.

"You can't bring yourself to drink it? What happened? Tell me."

"I broke off the engagement."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and groaned. "And Norrington just allowed it? I wouldn't have thought it, not with the way he hovered over you the entire way back to Port Royal! Why he's madly in l…"

"I never gave him a chance to argue. I ran off after I told him my plan…"

Elizabeth huffed. "No wonder father had said that Norrington looked like he'd lost a favorite puppy, a close relative died, and he lost his commission in one day…"

* * *

Norrington sat in the dark of his room, silently sipping brandy. A knock on the door preceded Gillette's entrance. 

"Feeling sorry for yourself, I see?" his lieutenant asked.

"I got jilted again, Gillette. Maybe I'm just not good enough." He took a swallow of the brandy. No pleasure came from it. The bitter taste of rejection filled his mouth and blocked every other taste out.

"Or perhaps you've made a regular mess of things. You seem to excel at so much and yet you so miserably fail when it comes to fiancées."

Norrington agreed. "I'm bloody awful…I'd thought I would be able to convince her. Couldn't she see that marriage to me would make sense, damn it?"

Gillette snorted. "Sensible. Forgive me, James, but I don't think Pru wants a sensible marriage. How did you propose anyway?"

"Pru asked me for help to allow her to not marry that pirate Sills. I made an announcement to the dinner party that I was engaged to be married to her."

"So you didn't ask…you just announced it? How did Pru react?" Gillette's brows were arched in surprise.

"She was bloody furious. We had another row. I told her all the sensible reasons for marriage, she yelled at me, but the next day she thanked me for trying…"

Gillette sighed in exasperation. "You're an idiot, you know."

Norrington's eyebrow arched. "Excuse me, lieutenant?"

"Don't lieutenant me! This is your friend Andrew who's calling you an idiot. You told her it was convenient and sensible? What kind of proposal is that?"

"It doesn't really matter now, does it? She doesn't want me…Now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to get completely knocked out soused drunk…"

"Stubborn arsehole…" Gillette shifted to speaking French as he left Norrington's room.

* * *

Neither Norrington or Pru managed to get drunk that night. They both quickly realized that the pain would never be numbed by drinking and both were too responsible to try it anyway. Pru spent the night in restless sadness before finally drifting to sleep. James went out to the battlements and sat there, staring out to the ocean…wishing, yearning…

* * *

AN: I know, frustrating, isn't it? I promise that they'll end up together…but really they're too stubborn to do it themselves! I might write some more tonight and post it later this evening...It depends on having time to do it and how many people have read the rest of the story so far...I promise to update soon, faithful readers! 

Zorra the Princess Bride: Thanks for the lovely, lovely review! That's the longest one I've gotten so far! (and one of the reviews that made me smile the biggest!)


	23. Two Heads Are Better

Disclaimer: POTC makes money for their creators, and I am not one of them. I live only with my Norrington fantasies.

* * *

Chapter 23: Two Heads Are Better 

The next few days were relatively quiet in the Swann household. Pru regained a similar semblance of herself, but everyone could tell that all was not well. Elizabeth and Will watched her with concern and engaged her in all manner of activities. Through it all, Pru smiled and laughed and Elizabeth could never quite pinpoint what was different about her cousin, but there was something…

Elizabeth had been reading in the drawing room when the butler arrived to announce a visitor. Puzzled, as she was not expecting anyone, she rose to greet her guest. She stopped short when she noticed it was Lieutenant Gillette.

He bowed. "I've never liked you, Miss Swann."

"Good Afternoon to you too, Lieutenant." she responded.

He realized what he had said. "Apologies."

She smiled self-depreciatingly. "None are needed. I'm well aware that our interactions in the past were strained, as well as the reason for them. What can I do for you today, Gillette?"

"It has come to my attention that you and I share a common pair of friends, both of whom I can assume you realize, are incredibly stubborn and cannot see the truth past their noses."

Elizabeth agreed. "Very much so."

"If the Commodore is any indication of how your cousin is feeling, they are both miserable indeed…"

"You've described her feelings to a tee. Neither of them says anything is wrong, but I know better, at least in Pru's case…"

"And so I suggest we combine forces, so to speak, and force the two to come to a resolution. It would be better for us all if they finally…"

"See what everyone else has seen for months?"

"Of course."

"I'm listening…What is your plan, Lieutenant?"

Gillette outlined his plan of action to get their two dear friends together where they belonged, which of course was together. It was fairly simple. All that was needed was to gather the supplies and coordinate the attack. An hour after he'd entered the drawing room, the plan was complete.

Pru heard the knock on her door. She had been resting from the relentless Caribbean sun and had retreated to her cool dark bed. "Come in." she ordered.

It was Elizabeth. "I was wondering if you'd accompany me somewhere…"

"No thank you."

"Come on, Pru. It's important, it really is! Get dressed. I think the teal gown would be wonderful…"

Pru groaned. There were times when Elizabeth would not take no for an answer. Elizabeth was incredibly irritating when she was in that mood. "Fine."

Elizabeth smiled and hugged her cousin excitedly. "Oh, Pru! You won't regret it, I swear! You'll thank me in the end…"

Pru looked at her suspiciously. "Thank you for what?"

Elizabeth straightened. "Never mind. Get Dressed. I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

Norrington looked up from the report he'd been reading with weary eyes. "Gillette?" 

"Sir, You're needed in one of the storage rooms. A few marines got into the grog rations and are three sheets to the wind as it were…They're getting violent…"

James gave a sigh in exasperation. "Why can't you settle the matter?" He indicated the papers strewn over his desk. "I've got other things to do."

Gillette stared at him with determination. "Well sir, I believe it's necessary that you correct the situation. It's the only way, sir."

Norrington blew out a breath of irritation. "Very well."

He rose abruptly and walked to the door. Gillette was right behind him the whole way. "Why is it," James asked, "that if I have to deal with this, you have to come with me?"

Gillette smirked. "Backup, sir. Two heads are better than one, right?"

James wasn't stupid. Something wasn't quite right as he headed to one of the larger storage rooms at Fort Charles. For one, it was silent. As he was about to open the door, Gillette quickly came around him, reaching the handle first.

"Allow me, sir." Gillette said.

The Lieutenant opened the door. James entered the storage room. "Gillette, there's nothing here…"

"Sorry."

Gillette forcibly pushed James further into the storage room and the door was shut with a reverberating bang. James bowed his head and closed his eyes in consternation much as he had when Sparrow had stolen the Interceptor. _Damn him…_

* * *

Elizabeth and Pru arrived at Fort Charles in record time. Pru had a bad feeling about why Elizabeth just had to go to the fort… 

"Why again are we here?" Pru asked suspiciously.

"Father wanted me to deliver something to the Commodore and I wanted you along as company…"

"You know what's happened between us! I can't believe you've dragged me here." Pru hissed in embarrassment.

Elizabeth spotted Lieutenant Gillette. "Wait here. I'm going to inquire as to the Commodore's whereabouts…"

Pru observed Elizabeth conduct an intense conversation with the Lieutenant. Her cousin nodded and then walked back to Pru.

"He's down in the storage rooms for some reason. Let's go then."

"I can wait here…" Pru suggested.

"Nice try, but you're going." With a grip of steel, Elizabeth led her down to storage.

"I think this is the one the Lieutenant directed us to…After you cousin…"

Elizabeth wrenched the door open and pushed Pru in. Naturally, Pru tripped and fell into the room, a fact that Elizabeth had been counting on. The door slammed and Pru heard the tumblers in the lock turn.

Pru jumped up and began pounding on the door. "ELIZABETH! THIS ISN'T FUNNY. OPEN THE DOOR. NOW! BLOODY HELL!"

Suddenly a voice interrupted her rant. "Don't bother, Pru. I have the distinct feeling we'll be in here for a rather long time…"

* * *

Pru turned to see James. _Bloody Hell. _"What are you doing here?" she demanded. 

He smiled grimly. "Much the same as you, I imagine."

"And what is that?" she pointed to the letter in his hand.

James handed over the paper. Pru began to read:

_To Pru and James:_

_As you two have most perceptively realized, you are stuck in this storage room. There is nothing you can do to escape until we decide you are ready to leave. _

_First, to the reason we are writing this letter. We represent everyone associated with you that care for you as a friend or relative. These people are completely sick with watching you two ruin your lives. It's quite obvious that you two are too stubborn to solve your problems without being coerced._

_Thus we have hatched this plan. You two will remain in this storage room for as long as it takes to resolve your relationship problems. You will be checked upon every few hours and we will assess your situation at that time. _

_Until then, we have provided you with anything you may need besides freedom from the room. We have provided a wonderful dinner, care of the Governor's cook with candles to light the room when the window fails to provide adequate light. There are also enough cushions to lie upon if you remain here for the evening, which knowing you both, will probably happen._

_Consider please that we are doing this because we care for you and want you two to be happy. You may thank us for this later. _

_Our deepest regards and best wishes,_

_Elizabeth Swann_

_Lieutenant Gillette, RN_

_p.s. Please try to not be so stubborn and idiotic as to postpone finding a resolution. It will only take longer for you to be released._

"OF ALL THE…" Pru began.

"Indeed."

"You didn't have anything to do with this?"

"Okay, you've got me. I deliberately had Gillette lock me in with a woman who's broken off my engagement. I figured it would be entertaining as well as masochistic…In short, a perfect evening!" James sarcastically retorted.

Pru huffed and went to the corner. She was convinced that if she remained silent long enough, Elizabeth would relent and open the door. James sat on a crate in the opposite corner. _Two can play that game…_

* * *

_Three hours later…_

Pru's stomach rumbled loudly. James glanced at her, his brow raised. "Would you allow me to break the silence to suggest eating, or would that offend you?"

"Fine." She flounced over to the table. She wasn't quite sure why she acting so surly. Perhaps it was the incredible awkwardness and tension of being shut in the room with James. If they were in here for too much longer, she couldn't vouch for her behavior…

They ate in silence. Finally the frigid silence got to both of them. Impatiently, James bit out, "Pru, the least we can do is talk to each other!"

"What do we have to talk about?"

"Well, I don't know. Let's start with what our dear 'friends' suggested. Why did you break the engagement?"

She glared at him. "You know why!"

"Apparently I don't or I wouldn't have asked!"

"Think, James. Think real hard."

"You're avoiding the issue, Pru."

"Perhaps it's because I don't want to talk about it. It's happened, it's done. Why rehash it?" Pru's eyes became teary as she rose.

James stared at her imploringly as he stood up and faced her. "I need to know, Pru. Was it something in my character? My personality?"

"Of course not! You're one of the best men I've ever known! Why are you so concerned with the why of it anyway? YOU DON'T WANT TO MARRY ME!"

He stared at her in astonishment. "YES, I BLOODY WELL DO! GOD KNOWS WHY, BUT I DO!"

Her jaw dropped. "NO YOU DON'T!"

"I THINK I KNOW WHAT I WANT, PRU!"

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T WANT TO MARRY ME! YOU DESERVE SOMEONE YOU LOVE…someone…someone…"

He gazed at her, his heart in his eyes. "Who's to say I hadn't found her?"

That stopped Pru in the middle of her rant. "What?" she whispered hoarsely.

His entire body softened as he took her hand. "I said 'Who's to day that I haven't found the woman I love?' I have found that woman, the one I'll always love, cherish, and adore…It just seems she doesn't love me back…at least enough to marry me…" He turned away from her.

"Who? Who James?" Pru hoped against hope. She prayed, _Not Elizabeth. Please not Elizabeth. Please don't confirm all my fears…Anybody but Elizabeth…_

"You beautiful exasperating idiot!" he choked out, "It's YOU! I love you, damn it! I love every intelligent beautiful arguing frustrating piece of you! I love…I love…I love you." Overcome with the emotion, something that had never really happened to him before, he stopped, unable to go on…

He studied Pru. She'd not said a word. He'd attempted the impossible: he'd actually left Pru Martin speechless. _Good God, _he thought, _I've actually done it and oddly, I feel rather proud of myself… _

He made himself concentrate on Pru then. Her eyes were rapidly overflowing with tears and her mouth opened just a bit…She'd never looked more beautiful. It was as if his admission of love had just opened his senses further. Emotions rolled in upon him in waves…

And in an instant, he finally knew what to do. Finally realized in an instant that his life's happiness rested on these next few moments and if he wanted it enough, all he had to do was reach for it…

And so he knelt, her hands still in his, his body and heart prostrated before her feet, hers to take or destroy. Pru gasped, her eyes shiny with tears and passion. His voice emotion laden with love, he began:

"Pru Martin. Since the moment I saw you in the cargo hold of my ship, I felt an immediate connection. That feeling just grew as time went on, despite my complete denial of it. I'm stubborn and arrogant, as you've repeatedly reminded me. I'd somehow pompously believed that I could rationally control my emotions and I would decide who I would love…

But life really isn't that simple, is it Pru? For everyday, every moment, that passed by, I became more and more in love with you. I never admitted it. Indeed, I vigorously denied it to anyone who brought it up. Simply, I was a stubborn fool who couldn't see the truth. I can now…

Pru, you are my only hope of happiness in this life and the next. When I'm with you, I'm not James the Commodore, I'm not hiding under the wig, I'm James the man, plain and simple. You are the only one who sees the true me, the only one I would ever allow to see it. Please don't allow me to waste away behind the mask I wear…

When you were in dangerof marrying someone else, Jealousy filled every part of my being. I couldn't stand the sight of your suitors. And when you begged for my help to avoid marriage again, it wasn't out of concern for a friend that I agreed to help. In that moment, I realized you could be taken away from me in an instant and I reached for what I wanted the most. YOU. ONLY YOU…

I know you think I'm too protective. I can't help that. It's in my nature to protect and with you I have a compulsion to keep you safe no matter what. When you were taken by your father, I was cold inside imagining a life without our constant verbal fencing, a life without your smile, a life without **you**. I vowed that no matter what you would choose, I would save you and insure your happiness. Even when you refused our betrothal, I was miserable, but couldn't try to make you change your mind. Securing your happiness is the most important thing to me, my most important task…

Pru Martin, I love you with everything I am and everything I hope to become. You are my only chance to have all I have wanted: a family, a home, a wife I can't live without. So it is with all the love I have to give that I ask you to marry me. Not for any of the sensible reasons I gave you earlier, but for all the passion, the desire, the promise for a life together in love…

Please give me the answer I crave above all others. Say you'll consent to a life with me. Pru Martin, **will you marry me**?"

Even James had begun to cry by this point. Pru stood there for a moment, silent. In that moment he knew more fear than he had ever beforefelt…

With a sob of joy, Pru launched herself at him. "YES! YES! YES! JAMES, I LOVE YOU TOO! I always have!" she sobbed.

Intense relief flooded through his body as he lifted her into his arms with a joyous shout. He turned and sat upon the piles of cushions, cradling her in his arms. He bent his head down until their lips brushed each other. Their lips met, clung, welcoming the other from such a long absence from which they had feared would never end. Their tears mixed as they embraced and gasped with the love they held for each other.

James rolled her body onto the cushions and knelt above her. They explored each other with their lips as their hands roved everywhere, eager to know each other further. They could not touch each other enough as if they both feared it to be simply a dream that would disappear any moment. James was brought back to earth minutes afterward when Pru impatiently attempted to release the buttons of his waistcoat…

He gasped for air. "Pru! We can't do this!"

"Why not? We're alone…we're engaged…"

He wanted to agree, he really did. Damn it, being the honorable one wasn't fun sometimes. "Because, it isn't proper."

"Not good enough, James."

Her foot began rubbing him in the most inconvenient place. He moaned in delight…

He growled, hisnose touching hers"Pru, I want you to forever remember our wedding night as the time we became one for the first time. I love you enough for you to be my wife when we come together. I willdemand nothing less for you than that."

Pru softly accepted his answer with an, "Oh, I suppose when you put it that sweetly…" She smiled as she settled into his arms.

James and Pru stayed reclined upon the cushions for hours, simply talking. They talked about anything and everything. They discussed their life together. They answered any questions about each other they hadn't asked before. They argued, but it was merely for argument's sake. And they enjoyed each other's comforting presence. Multiple kisses sweetened the time of course, but James proved remarkable in his restraint…much to Pru's chagrin.

Eventually the discussion came to their miscommunications during the course of their relationship, of which there were many and of which they had to square with before going forward…

"Why then, did you refuse me if you loved me?"

She looked at him through her tears. "Why did you refuse me? I suppose our actions stemmed from the same reason. I wouldn't marry someone who didn't love me and I wanted you to find a woman you could love that loved you. But the reason is far simpler than that: We both are stubborn fools with a tremendous amount of pride!"

He laughed with delight. "That we are."

She sighed happily. "And to think, we might not have gotten here if not for Elizabeth and Gillette."

"Indeed. We shall have to thank them…"

Pru smiled, an idea already forming.

"I know that look, darling Pru. What are you planning?"

She grinned at him mischievously as she hugged him. "Oh, just that since Gillette had done such a wonderful matchmaking job here, perhaps we should return the favor…"

James groaned. "If you wish to meddle, leave me out of it, will you?"

They laughed together. Eventually they drifted off to sleep. A few hours later, the door opened quietly. Elizabeth and Gillette peered inside and smiled at each other. Neither could come to make themselves awaken the couple. Her finger on her lips, they closed the door and allowed the couple their privacy…

* * *

Morning came and James was the first to wake. Feeling remarkably lazy, he felt content merely to watch Pru as she slept. Not long after, Pru stirred in his arms. Her eyes opened sleepily to gaze at his softly smiling face. 

"What?" she asked groggily.

"Nothing. I just realized that I'll have the privilege to wake up to this wonderful sight everyday for the rest of my life."

Pru linked her arms around his neck. "I never noticed you to be this silver tongued earlier in our acquaintance, sir." she teased.

"Perhaps I was merely in awe of your many exceptional qualities…"

Pru's eyebrow rose. "I think that's earned you a good morning kiss…"

He placed a brief peck on her lips. "Is that sufficient Mrs. Soon to be Norrington?"

"Not nearly…Let me correct my earlier statement: I think that's earned you a good morning kiss…or two…or three…or more…but they have to be properly done…"

He smiled at her. "Well, I've never been one to do anything in half measures," he said as his smiling mouth descended upon hers…

Lost in enjoying each other, neither of the newly re-engaged couple noticed the door open. They didn't notice the gaping faces of Gillette, Elizabeth, Will, and the Governor until Gillette's voice rang out, "Well, I can see you've reconciled…"

James and Pru broke apart immediately. Both were blushing as James looked up at the intruding party. "We've decided to be married…" he rather redundantly stated, but he did it with extreme pride, so everyone forgave him for it.

Governor Swann smiled widely. "It appears that would be in order, yes…"

Pru and James looked at each other and promptly burst out laughing…

* * *

AN: Don't stop reading or looking for updates! I've two more chapters I plan to put up- the wedding (where all manner of things could happen!) and the epilogue…so stay tuned readers! 


	24. I Thee Wed

Disclaimer: I make absolutely no money off of POTC. I do not own Norrington much as I wish to, so I am forced to play with him in fiction.

* * *

Chapter 24: I Thee Wed 

_Before the Wedding: The Bridal Party…_

Multiple giggles were heard coming from Pru's room as she prepared herself for her wedding. Sitting beside her were Elizabeth and James's sister Anne who were serving as her bridesmaids. The girls had spent the whole of yesterday together, commiserating in the occasion of what Anne termed, "someone finally capturing my stubborn donkey of a brother." Pru decided she rather liked Anne Norrington...

Now, in the remaining hours before Pru Martin would become Pru Norrington, the women intently concentrated on dressing and beautifying each other. Elizabeth and Anne were finally ready; Pru had chosen a light blue gown ala Anglais with white lace for her bridal attendants. They both carried the dress off wonderfully and looked like delicate china dolls.

After that, it was Pru's turn. Her dress was made in the ala François style, in which the principal difference from the Anglais was the lengthy train. It was cream colored and delicately decorated with pearls and gold thread. Her hair took at least an hour to arrange and she had a light headache by the time the maids had stopped poking and prodding her hair. Completely satisfied, Pru reached for the single piece of jewelry she would wear besides her betrothal ring…

Elizabeth spoke up, "Is that new? I don't think you've ever worn it before…"

Pru smiled fondly as she ran her finger over the slim dark blue sapphire. "It is. James gave it to me last night…"

Anne laughed. "Oooooh. So that's where you where for a WHOLE hour last night…What were you doing?"

Pru blushed. "I thought you were asleep! And I AM NOT answering that! Not that we did anything improper…"

Elizabeth slyly grinned. "I'm sure you didn't…"

Pru glared at her. "And have I asked you what you do with your husband, Elizabeth?"

"But he is my husband." Elizabeth retorted.

Pru's cousin had gotten married in a perfectly beautiful ceremony a few weeks ago. Both girls had decided that they preferred to not outshine each other in a double wedding. Therefore as Elizabeth had gotten engaged first, she had wed William Turner, blacksmith, before Pru wed. By all accounts, Elizabeth loved her new role as blacksmith's wife, preferring its looser freedoms to the restrictions of being the Governor's daughter.

"Are you nervous?" Elizabeth asked her cousin.

"No, not precisely…I love James and I want to be his wife. I'm actually more nervous about ruining the wedding by falling on my train or saying something stupid or…"

It was clear Pru was working herself into a lather over nothing. Anne interrupted, "Pru! I certainly don't believe you'll do anything to ruin your own wedding! And if you do, I will simply do something more embarrassing to take the attention off whatever you did."

Pru laughed. "Thank you, Anne."

Anne grinned. "What are sisters for?"

* * *

_Before the Wedding: The Groom's Party…_

Four men sat around a small table on which nothing else sat besides four glasses and a large decanter of brandy. Being men, their dressing and preparation took but a few moments so the groom, James Norrington, and his attendants, best man Lieutenant Andrew Gillette, groomsman Lieutenant Theodore Groves, and new friend Will Turner relaxed with liquor and male bonding.

The people of Port Royal were quite abuzz over the sudden friendship of Will Turner, husband of Elizabeth Turner, nee Swann and James Norrington, former fiancé of Mrs. Turner. Bets had been placed that their interactions would surely end in a duel of sorts and the bets were placed on who would win between the master swordsmen.

What the gossips didn't consider was the power of love. Both men had fallen and fallen hard for two cousins; Will for Elizabeth Swann and James for Pru Martin. Being the fact that the two cousins were inseparable best friends and would be spending a great deal of time together, both men considered it to be in their best interests to forge a makeshift friendship. Their best interests meaning that their lovestold them to.

However, with their past animosity gone, the men found they had a great deal in common and had merely been adversaries because of their confusing past of being suitors for Elizabeth's hand. Now it wasn't necessary to even muse uponas James had long realized that he did not love Elizabeth, never had, actually,and in fact realized that love was what he felt for Pru Martin, his soon to be bride.

James sipped his brandy and observed the men at the table.

"I personally will be relieved when I'm finally married…" he stated to no one in particular. _Why couldn't we have eloped? It might have been improper, but…_

Will smiled. "Exactly how I felt a few weeks ago. This wedding stuff is nonsense for women." _You'll never forget the wedding, though. I've never remembered anything more vividly…_

Gillette spoke up. "I'm glad to see it arrive too. Maybe then you'll be revoltingly nauseous in private." _I envy you…_

Groves smirked. "But are you ready for saddling yourself with a wife, sir?" _Are you nervous?_

James glanced at Groves. "I've been ready since the moment she agreed to marry me." _More nervous than before any battle…_

Gillette smirked. "Which time James?" _Calm down. It's a wedding, not a pirate attack!_

James looked at his pocket watch. "It is time." _Oh, Pru. Please say you're as nervous as I am…_

* * *

_The Wedding…_

The string band began playing the march with which Pru would make her way down the aisle of the church...

James, resplendent in his most formal uniform, turned and had his breath taken away in one short instant. Pru, with one of the most serene smiles on her face, was slowly walking to where he stood. And she was stunning. Her brown hair was pulled up in a simple bun and was augmented merely by a few pale pink flowers and pearls. Around her neck lay the deep blue sapphire he'd given her as a wedding present the night before and her cream gown shimmered as the pearls and gold thread caught the light. So intent was he upon her person, he barely registered her bouquet of lilies and barely saw her bridesmaids.

She finally approached where he stood. Side by side they went up to the Church of England priest who would officiate the service. Later he would only remember selectparts of the ceremony as he was far more focused on Pru's smile, her expressions, and the way her mischievous eyes looked into his…

_DEARLY beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God…_

Pru silently mouthed, "I love you…"

_...Secondly, It was ordained for a remedy against sin, and to avoid fornication; that such persons as have not the gift of continentcy might marry, and keep themselves undefiled members of Christ's body…_

James's eyes glinted in amusement…

_WILT thou have this Woman to thy wedded Wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?_

James responded with an loud adamant, "**I Will**…"

_WILT thou have this Man to thy wedded Husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?_

Pru's eyes gazed into his, mischievously as always, as she responded, "To all but the obey part, **I will**."

James felt his eyebrow arch as he silently laughed. _Of course you wouldn't…_

_Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?_

Governor Swann, who in the past few months had proven to be far more a father than her real one ever had, responded, "I do." He returned to his seat.

"I, James Norrington take thee, Pru Martin, to be my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

He smiled with pride.

"I, Pru Martin take thee, James Norrington, to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey **_as I see fit_ _and so choose to do_**, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

She gave a soft laugh at the end, proud of herself that she amended the vows to her own specifications.

James took a ring from Gillette. As he slid it on Pru's finger, he spoke, "With this Ring I thee wed, with my Body I thee worship, and with all my worldly Goods I thee endow: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Pru's eyes turned shiny from the wetness of herhappy tears.

They knelt to pray and then…

_Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. _

_F__ORASMUCH as __James Norrington__ and Pru Martin have consented together in holy Wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a Ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they be Man and Wife together, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen._

_GOD the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favour look upon you; and so fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace, that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. __Amen._

The Wedding Psalms were then read and the sermon given. Pru and James took communion as required and were announced to be man and wife. Both of them were smiling widely as James kissed her on the lips, quickly but far longer than it should have been by most standards. Riding on the well wishes of their guests and the loud rings of the church bell, James and Pru walked down the aisle into a carriage that would transport them to the wedding breakfast in the Governor's garden…

By all accounts, the ceremony was splendid and moving…

* * *

_The Wedding Breakfast…_

The garden had been transformed into a wonderland. Golden colored cloths were draped over the many tables which held centerpieces of tropical flowers. A large area had been set aside for dancing and a string quartet had set up a small distance away from it.

Champagne flowed throughout the night. From the head table, Pru and James observed the merrymaking with delight. The food finally arrived and as they ate, the bride and groom conversed with the other members of the wedding party as well as each other.

"I can't believe we had to wait so long to be married. Why was that again?"

Pru grinned at him. "Dear husband, I have explained this before many times. Elizabeth and I wished to have our own special day. Besides, I wanted at least one member of your family here. Which by the way, I love your sister and I'm glad she will be staying with us for awhile."

James smiled as he glanced down the table at Anne. "As am I."

"And why have you complained anyway? Did you not enjoy our wedding?"

James was quick to correct her misapprehension. "I adored it especially as it meant that you would be mine, Pru."

She gave him a look of mock outrage. "How possessive of you sir!"

He gave her a wicked smile. "Not as much as I will be tonight…"

Now, that caused her to blush. "I do believe I should talk with someone else for awhile until you learn to behave!"

She turned to her bridesmaids and chatted quite a bit with Elizabeth and Anne over the breakfast. James contented himself with stealing looks at his bride while managing a conversation with Gillette.

The cake proved to be remarkable. Pru and James shared a piece together and only missed their mouths a few times. As an unfortunate casualty, a few bits of icing and cake did end up in unfortunate places…

Then the dancing began. As bride and groom, they led the first dance. They had wanted a waltz, but both knew how improper that would be, so they picked a gavotte, as it had been their first dance together in Port Royal. Other couples joined them shortly afterand a few moments later, James and Pru left the dance floor, separating to make the rounds of their guests.

James, ever the protective one, kept a constant watch on Pru. So it was with concern that he saw Pru slink off further into the garden to the area of the folly. Frowning, he made his excuses and followed her from a distance...

She stopped at the folly's entrance and knocked three times on a column. She looked around her and then placed what she'd been holding, a large bottle ofrum apparently, by the column. As she made her way back, James stepped out from behind a tree.

"Why Pru, how is it that you've strayed so far from the party?" he asked.

Pru jumped five feet in the air with a shriek. "James! It's you! I, uh, needed a breath of fresh air…"

James smiled at her. "And you wanted to get it alone? I thought we'd discussed that you weren't to go off alone…"

Her ire was up. "James Norrington! I was in the GARDEN! I was perfectly fine. I was-"

He interrupted, "carrying a large bottle of the best rum to insure the folly participated in the celebration of our nuptials?"

Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "You noticed, did you?"

"Pru Norrington, what are you up to?" he asked suspiciously with a frown. Then it hit him. Rum…and a comment about weddings made not too long ago by a certain pirate captain…

"Nothing!"

He laughed. "Pru, you are an abysmal liar when you're trying to hide something."

"I'm not hiding anything!" she protested.

"Methinks she protests too much…about the presence of a particular captain, perhaps?" he commented.

Her chin lifted defiantly. "He's my friend…after all I wouldn't have gotten on your ship if it weren't for you! He should be allowed to celebrate…"

"Yes, of course he should."

"And another thing! Either you or I would have been shot if he hadn't interv- What?"

"As long as he doesn't appear within sight of any member of the royal navy or government, including me, than I can honestly say that I have not seen him on the premises. Therefore, he can stay...if you're grateful enough…"

She smiled broadly at him as she leapt into his arms. Pru placed a very warm very grateful kiss on his lips. "Is that acceptable?" she asked huskily.

"It's a start." he whispered as his head lowered to hers…

* * *

And later, he didn't even bat an eye when alarge dog with anecklace of black pearlsaround its neckand a card attached saying "Rooting for you, love," ran straight into the table where the cake lay, toppling it on some unsuspecting guests…

* * *

AN: A wedding to remember, eh?. One more chapter to go: the epilogue. However, if you are very, very good (which means you send reviews!), I might tell you what ideas I might expand upon for another story…Cheers! 


	25. Epilogue

Disclaimer: For the last time, I do not own POTC but I do make a final plea for Norrington. Please? Pretty Please?

* * *

Chapter 25: Epilogue 

_A year later…_

James, package in hand, stopped at the gates to his home. He'd had a devil of work day. Five ships had come in to port and two of them had a great sum of messages and letters about naval business. He'd spent most of the day holed up in his office, sorting through everything, and he'd finally shoved the rest to Gillette. It had been getting late and he knew Pru had ordered a special dinner in celebration of the one year anniversary of their marriage.

_Could it have been a year already? The time has already passed so quickly…_

He continued on, his steps getting lighter the nearer he got to the house. A month after their marriage, they'd begun looking fora home of their own. They didn't need a large one, but needed one big enough for entertaining that was close to the fort.

A week after their search had begun, James was contacted about a promising property. They immediately fell in love with the home. The house had been painted a cheery yellow with dark blue shutters. It was definitely on the right side of large, just perfect for their purposes. The property included stables and separate buildings for servants' quarters which both Pru and James had been hoping for.

The owner of the home, a merchant with a large family, was leaving Port Royal for England immediately. Being pleased that he'd found a buyer so soon, he'd sold it for a bargain price. They moved in a month later. Pru would have preferred to move in sooner, but James insisted that it be decorated to her specifications before they settled in.

James opened the door and called out for Pru. He heard her reply, "I'm upstairs in our sitting room!" and he began his way up the stairs. When he entered their sitting room, James saw that a lovely private dinner for two had been set up by the window. Pru, in a gorgeous blue gown, stood with her back to him, gazing out onto the town.

She turned and gave him a warm grin. He moved to her and kissed her with all the passion of a man who's glad he's finally come home to the one he loves. "Mmmmm…Happy anniversary to you too…," she said happily.

"The year has passed all too quickly in my eyes…perhaps it's because I'm the happiest I've ever been…" he replied.

"Well, shall we eat?" she asked.

He pulled a chair out and assisted her in sitting. James then moved to the other side of the table where he sat ina comfortable chairand looked over the meal. It appeared that they would be having herb grilled fish, roasted potatoes, and rolls for the main course. He eyed the large lid covered platter to his left and deduced that it hid the dessert. Not that he felt heneeded dessert…_I have my wife for that, _he thought wickedly…

"I know that look in your eye…you've thought of something naughty…haven't you?"

He laughed. "A year of marriage and you already know me so well?"

"Out with it, darling. I simply must know what you were thinking a moment ago…"

He sighed as he leaned across the table. "Well if you must know, I was thinking that I don't need dessert when I have you…"

She grinned. "Normally I would agree, but I'm quite famished and as delectable as your kisses are, I need something a bit more filling…"

He raised his hand to his heart. "Really, love, you wound me…"

Her eyebrow arched. "I think you'll survive. Shall I propose a toast?"

Pru raised her glass of water.

"To our marriage, may it be as wonderful as it has been the past year…"

He clinked his glass to hers… "And may we love each other more with every passing day, if that's even possible…"

They took a sip of their drink and then began eating. Pru was ravenous and finished her food before James did. He felt he had to comment on it…

"And here I thought women ate like birds all the time…"

"Only when we're trying to marry you. It makes us appear dainty."

"And now?"

"You can't get away now…" She laughed as she cast him an evil grin…

"Don't worry, I shan't even try to escape…"

He finished his main course and they went on to dessert, chocolate cake. Pru simply loved chocolate and went mad for it anytime it was available…

When they finished, Pru said shyly, "I have something for you…"

"I have something for you…" he replied as he picked up the box he'd been holding earlier.

"You can go first," she said while avidly eyeing the box.

He handed her the package. "It's actually two gifts, one bought, one made."

Ripping open the wrapping, Pru tore into the box. Inside was a piece of paper and a small box. The small box was opened to reveal a silver locket. On the outside the letter J was engraved on the left and P on the right, with the letter N entwining both. "It's beautiful," Pru whispered.

"Open it, Pru." he ordered.

She opened the clasp to reveal the inside of the locket. There were two miniatures: one of him and one of her. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "James…" she said.

He wiped her eyes with a napkin. "Shhh…don't cry. Look at your other gift."

Hiccupping, Pru took the paper and unfolded it. It was a letter:

_Dearest Pru,_

_It has been one year since we came together in marriage. In that time, I have been happier than I can ever remember being in my entire life. My whole being feels complete now that I have you in my arms every night and wake up to your beautiful face each morning. I can ask for nothing more save spending the rest of my life with you._

_Until I met you that day on the Hunter, I had felt something missing within me. I'd constantly make it a habit of standing on deck, staring out into the ocean, hoping that what I was looking for would suddenly appear. Little did I know that I should have been looking in the cargo hold…_

_Even after I met you and then later of course, when I found out you were (Thank God!) a female, I didn't realize that I was finally complete. You've told me many times how stubborn and arrogant I can be. That's a prime example. To think of all the time I lost by being stupid and dense! But I will not dwell on that fact. To do so would waste more time that I could be spending with you._

_Life in the past year has not been boring. We've fought and argued, loved and liked. We don't always get along. We both have a tremendous amount of pride and certainty in our opinions. But oddly enough, that's one of the reasons I love you. You, my dear, are no weak weeping willow that bends at every light breeze._

_You are my helpmate, my lover, my wife, my friend. You see more of me than anyone is allowed to seeon this earth. I am not just a stiff and cold Commodore with you, my love. I am a man and one that is desperately in love with you…_

_Yours forever, dearest Pru. Yours, yours, yours,_

_James_

_June 12_

Pru was trembling with the struggleholding her wildemotions inside by the time she finished the letter.

James sought to fill the silence, nervous that she might not have liked the gift. "I realized the other day that I had never written you a love letter. I had always wanted to do so,but with the tumultuous path of our courtship, I was never sure you'd accept one…Pru? Say something, please!"

Sob. "You…You…James!" She hugged him while she sobbed. "That was the sweetest thing you've ever written. I love you so much, it hurts sometimes. I never knew you could communicate so beautifully…James, I…"

He comforted her. "Shhh…I know, Pru, I know. I love you with all my heart and soul too."

She hiccupped again. It wasn't until several minutes later that she stopped and the tears dried. She leaned back away from him and went to retrieve the gift she had gotten for him.

She handed him the box. "I too got two things for you. It seems great minds think alike…"

He unwrapped the box and looked inside…There were two smaller boxes. She pointed to one. "Open this one first."

He took the box and lifted the lid. Inside on a silver chain, was a miniature of Pru. He looked up at her, smiling in pleasure. "I thought that when you have to sail, you would need something to remind you of me…"

"It's wonderful! I could never forget you, Pru, but it will be a great companion when I'm missing you…"

He put it aside as he took the other box. When he opened it, James at first believed it to be empty. He frowned and looked up at Pru. "Look harder," she implored with a nervous smile.

James glanced inside the box again. Feeling around with his fingers, he felt a something soft. Taking it out of the box, it proved to be two pieces of yarn, one pink, one blue.

His mind went blank. "Are you trying to tell me something?" he asked hoarsely.

She smiled shyly as she nodded. "James, about eight months from now, the Norrington family will gain a new addition…"

She'd barely gotten the news out when she saw James's whole face change. His eyes grew larger and went wide with surprise. His cheeks expanded as they do when one is surprised and his mouth opened into a half smile, much like the one a person gets when surprised as well.

That's all she saw before she was crushed into his arms and placed upon his lap. "I take it you're pleased?" Pru asked.

"Pleased? Pru, you've given me more than I ever expected…I'm going to be a father! We'll have a son-"

"Or a daughter," Pru interrupted with a smile.

"Doesn't matter. As long as you and the baby are alright, I don't care. You are…well, are you not?"

She nodded. "I'm perfectly fine, as least the doctor says so."

"Good." He kissed her with all the joy of the moment.

She took her arms off his neck. With a saucy eyebrow arched, she asked, "And now, should we proceed to the other celebration of our anniversary?"

He frowned with concern. "Are you sure we should be doing that?"

"It's perfectly acceptable, so I'm told. Come on," Pru cajoled wickedly, "If you relent, we might just be able to play 'The Pirate Wench and the Naughty, Naughty Commodore.' I personally see something I want to plunder very, very much." She indicated her desired area of plunder with the artful movement of her hand. James moaned in anticipation...

She got off his lap and stood before him as he growled, "You'll soon see what we do with pirates around here, wench." He stood up quickly as Pru shrieked with laughter and turned to run. Right before she got to their bedroom, he caught her in his arms.

"I suppose you've caught me? Taking me to the gaol are we?" Pru asked with a pout.

"Oh, I'll be taking you alright…" he stated firmly as he carried her into their bedroom.

Life, James was coming to realize, could be very good…Very good indeed…

_**And about seven and a half months later, Felicity Alexandra Norrington was brought into the world to the delight of her parents…**_

* * *

AN: Thank you for all of the wonderful, wonderful reviews!Only 7 reviews to get to 100! Iwon't mention you all by name, but thank you for reading my first fic. I finally got the courage to write it.

I'm not sure when I'll be writing another one, but I have a few ideas. I'm thinking of a series in which an eager yet inexperienced Pru and a reluctant James go about playing matchmaker for all of their single friends…Gillette (and Anne?), Groves, even Governor Swann! Who knows…?


End file.
